Nouvelle vie
by Imaginaire-de-kiki
Summary: Bella est française et une chanteuse connue. Suite au décès de sa grand-mère qui l'élevait seule, elle se voit obligée d'aller vivre à Forks chez sa tante qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle ne souhaite pas vivre là-bas. Une rencontre va tout changer...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey !_

_C'est ma première fic et je suis un peu nerveuse de vous la dévoiler. Je ne suis pas une grande auteure mais j'aime écrire et j'ai envie de partager ce que je fais afin d'avoir des avis._

_Soyez indulgents avec moi. J'avance un peu à tâtons. Je ne sais pas trop encore où je vais et je ne sais donc pas à quelle fréquence je vais publier._

_J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira au moins un peu. Dans ma fic, Bella est française et une célébrité en France (c'est une chanteuse). Elle n'est pas maladroite comme celle de S. Meyer, car j'en ai marre de la voir toujours se ridiculiser._

_Disclaimer ; Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. L'histoire, quant à elle, sort tout droit de mon imaginaire._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Forks

Voilà, j'y étais. J'avais pris l'avion à Paris en France, mon pays natal pour me rendre Aux États-Unis d'Amérique. J'avais atterri à Seattle après plusieurs escales. Puis pris un taxi jusqu'à Forks. Une petite ville perdue où il pleuvait 360 jours par an d'après les recherches que j'avais pu faire sur Google. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer à cette idée. Moi qui adorais le soleil et ses rayons qui me réchauffaient le corps. Il allait me manquer terriblement. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mes parents étaient morts depuis dix ans, à l'époque j'avais 6 ans. Par la suite j'avais été élevée par ma grand-mère maternelle, seule et unique membre de ma famille proche vivante. Mais malheureusement, elle venait de décéder à l'âge de 81 ans. Cela faisait deux semaines que je l'avais enterré, et mon chagrin était toujours aussi présent. Elle avait été merveilleuse avec moi. Je ne possédais que de bons souvenirs d'elle. Elle avait pris soin de moi.

Mais je n'avais que seize ans, enfin presque 17, dans trois mois exactement. Et la justice française avait refusé de m'émanciper malgré tout l'argent que je possédais et ma notoriété. Car, dans mon pays j'étais connue. J'étais chanteuse. Personne ne me connaissait sous mon vrai nom, celui de Isabella Swan, enfin Bella parce que je n'aimais pas mon prénom en entier, pas assez glamour d'après mon agent, mais sous le nom de Cristal. J'avais deux albums à mon actif devenus tous les deux disques de platine. Et grâce à ça, j'avais gagné pas mal d'argent. Mais je ne faisais pas ça pour l'argent mais pour le plaisir. J'adorais chanter. Ça me permettait de m'évader de ce monde pourri, et donner des concerts devant des fans hurlant mon nom me donner littéralement des ailes. C'était mon échappatoire, le moyen de combler ma vie de bonheur.

Mais voilà, j'avais tout abandonné pour venir vivre avec la seule parente qui me restait : ma tante Carole, la sœur de mon père. Elle vivait depuis des années dans ce bled avec son mari, qu'elle avait suivi par amour pour lui, à la suite de leur rencontre. A l'époque elle vivait à Paris, et travaillait comme serveuse dans le restaurant d'un hôtel. Et elle avait rencontré son futur mari qui était venu passé des vacances. D'après ce qu'on m'en avait dit, ça avait été le coup de foudre entre ces deux là. Et après un mois de séparation, ne tenant plus de ne pas le voir, elle avait décidé de le rejoindre dans son pays. Le coup de foudre, pfff…. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Pour moi, c'est une connerie. Comment peut-on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en quelques secondes sans rien connaître de lui. Mais bon, je ne connaissais pas du tout ma tante et encore moins son mari, car elle était partit le rejoindre bien avant ma naissance, et elle n'était jamais revenue en France. Ses parents n'avaient pas compris son geste et ne voulaient plus la revoir. Quels cons ! Comment peut-on renier ses enfants ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre leur geste. Et ils étaient morts sans jamais s'être revu. Elle n'était pas venue à leurs enterrements, ne leur ayant pas pardonné.

Et j'allais vivre chez elle. Elle n'était pas venue me chercher à l'aéroport car elle n'avait pas de voiture. Avec son mari, ils ne possédaient qu'un seul véhicule, et c'est lui qui le prenait pour aller au boulot. Elle travaillait à son domicile. Elle était traductrice de documents. Quelles sortes de documents ? Je n'en savais rien du tout. J'étais donc dans un taxi en direction de Forks. Rien que le nom de cette ville ne donne pas envie de la visiter.

Heureusement pour moi, je parlais assez bien l'anglais. Enfin, je me débrouillais. Mon gros point faible était la compréhension quand quelqu'un me parlait. J'arrivais à m'exprimer assez correctement, en revanche jamais du mal à comprendre un anglais parlant à toute vitesse. J'allais devoir faire des progrès et vite. Car dès demain j'attaquais ma rentrée au lycée de la ville. Et ça n'allait pas être facile.

Je prenais sur moi. Je n'avais qu'un an et trois mois à tirer dans cette bourgade et je serais majeure. Je pourrais donc retourner en France, mon pays, mon chez moi. Et vivre ma vie.

Le taxi venait de me déposer devant une petite maison blanche aux volets bleus. D'extérieur, elle ne paraissait pas très grande. Devant il y avait un jardin, bien entretenu avec une allée faite de dalles en pierres blanches. Et de chaque coté de l'allée un parterre de fleurs dans les tons orangées. Comment des fleurs faisaient-elles pour pousser par un temps pareil ? Car tel que Google me l'avait décrit, il pleuvait, et pas qu'un peu.

Je sortis du taxi et le chauffeur me tendit mes bagages, composés d'une valise et de ma guitare dont je ne me séparais jamais. Elle avait appartenue à ma mère, c'était le seul objet que je possédais d'elle. Je vis alors une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années ouvrir la porte d'entré de la maison, et se diriger vers moi en courant sous un parapluie. Elle avait les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de mon père, châtains. Ils étaient légèrement grisonnants à la racine. Elle devait se teinter les cheveux, mais apparemment cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle était mince et assez grande. Elle portait un jean et une veste en laine noir. Quand elle fut à côté de moi je pus distinguer ses yeux d'un bleu profond. C'était encore une fois les mêmes que ceux de mon père. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Je n'avais pas énormément de souvenir de mon père, mais je pouvais dire cela d'après toutes les photos que j'avais de lui. Elle me regarda et pris un air désolé avant de m'adresser la parole.

- Isabella ! Comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Non pas que je sois heureuse de ta situation mais je le suis sincèrement de pouvoir enfin te voir. Elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds. Comme tu ressembles à ta mère. Elle m'embrassa sur les deux joues, puis repris la parole. Que je suis bête, je suis là à te regarder alors qu'il pleut des cordes et que tu es trempée. Entre vite, tu vas attraper froid. Je m'occupe de tes bagages.

- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. C'est gentil, mais je peux le faire toute seule. Je pris ma guitare sur mon épaule et commençait à tirer ma valise.

Elle fut décontenancée par ma réaction mais ne dit rien et me précéda dans la maison.

Quand on entrait dans cette maison, on était directement dans le salon. Il n'y avait pas de hall. Mais il y avait tout de même un tapis sur le sol, et par politesse j'essuyais mes pieds complètement trempés dessus. Malgré que j'aie cru la maison petite, la pièce était assez grande et aérée. Dans le fond à gauche, il y avait une grande cuisine aménagée dans les tons noirs, ouverte sur une magnifique salle à manger composée d'une table en bois massif et de six chaises de couleur noire très moderne contrastant avec la couleur claire du bois de la table. Tout de suite à ma droite, se trouvait un canapé d'angle avec en face un téléviseur LCD d'une centaine de centimètres. Et tout de suite sur ma gauche, montait un escalier qui devait certainement atteindre les chambres. Carole était montée à l'étage me laissant seule. Elle revint très vite avec une serviette dans les mains qu'elle me tendit.

- Tiens, sèche toi car tu risques d'attraper froid.

- Merci. Dis-je en me saisissant de la serviette et commençant à me sécher les cheveux. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand j'entendis ma tante me poser une question ?

- Pardon ?

- Je te demandais si tu avais fait un bon voyage ?

- Oui, merci. C'était long mais le vol s'est bien passé.

- Tant mieux. Tu voudrais peut être prendre une douche ou te reposer un peu avant que l'on ne passe à table.

J'acquiesçais. J'avais en effet besoin d'une douche après 10 heures 30 dans un avion. Et j'avais également besoin de m'isoler un peu.

- Suis moi je vais te montrer ta chambre. C'est moi qui l'ait décoré j'espère qu'elle te plaira mais si ce n'est pas le cas dis le moi et nous referons la pièce à ton goût. Je souhaite sincèrement que tu te sentes comme chez toi ici.

- Merci.

Elle était gentille et paressait vraiment enthousiaste au fait de m'avoir chez elle. Malheureusement c'était loin d'être réciproque. Je ne me sentais pas du tout chez moi. Et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir m'y sentir un jour. Je n'avais même pas envie d'essayer étant donné que j'étais décidée à rentrer chez moi en France dès que j'aurais atteint la majorité. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine alors je lui faisais mon plus beau sourire.

En haut des escaliers, se trouvait un long couloir assez étroit aux murs blancs. Il y avait trois portes à gauche et deux à droite. Elle énuméra chaque pièce. La première à gauche était sa chambre à elle et à son mari. La seconde, la salle de bain et la troisième une chambre d'amis. Sur la droite, se trouvait tout d'abord son bureau, puis ma future chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte de cette dernière et entra. Je la suivis. Elle était très grande. Sur le mur en face de moi et sur celui de gauche se trouvait deux grandes fenêtres. Les murs étaient couleur crème sauf un qui était chocolat. Devant ce dernier, un splendide lit à baldaquin. Ca avait toujours été mon rêve d'avoir un lit comme celui là mais dans ma chambre il aurait pris beaucoup trop de place. Enfin, dans mon ancienne chambre. Les draps étaient également chocolat, et il y avait toute une multitude de coussins de différentes tailles et de couleurs dans les tons crème et chocolat disposés sur le lit. Dans un angle, une magnifique coiffeuse en bois qui devaient avoir pas mal d'années surmontée d'un miroir ovale, et un petit tabouret. Contre le mur à ma droite une armoire massive en bois qui devait également avoir pas mal d'année. Mais tout était en très bon état et s'harmonisait parfaitement. J'avoue que je me sentais bien dans cette chambre. Finalement ça n'allait peut être pas être aussi pénible que je le croyais. J'étais tellement absorbée dans la contemplation de ma nouvelle chambre que je n'avais pas vu ma tante se reculer dans un coin, me laissant le temps de tout regarder. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Merci. Lui dis-je. Et ça venait vraiment du fond du cœur. Qu'elle ait fait autant d'efforts pour me donner une chambre aussi magnifique me faisait vraiment plaisir.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Alors, elle te plait vraiment ?

- Oui, elle est magnifique.

- Tant mieux. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Elle se tourna pour me montrer une porte que je n'avais pas vue. Et là, c'est ta propre salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et je fus sous le charme. Elle était entièrement carrelée de sol au plafond dans les mêmes tons que ma chambre. Le sol était chocolat et les murs crème avec une frise à la limite du plafond toujours chocolat. Le lavabo était une petite vasque crème sur un meuble en teck. Et j'avais une douche à l'italienne. J'adorais. Et je remerciais une nouvelle fois ma tante. Elle me sourit, visiblement heureuse que tout me plaise puis me laissa seule afin de me rafraîchir. Je contemplais encore ma chambre quand soudain un détail me revint en mémoire. Ma tante ne m'avait parlé qu'en français. C'était gentil de sa part mais j'allais devoir lui demander de me parler désormais en anglais car j'allais devoir m'habituer et surtout m'améliorer.

J'étais heureuse de pouvoir me retrouver un peu seule. Je décidais de déballer ma valise. Je déposais mes affaires dans l'armoire. Mais une fois ma valise vide, je n'avais rempli qu'un quart de l'armoire. Je n'avais pas pu emporter beaucoup d'affaires étant donné qu'il y a un poids de bagage à respecter. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave. J'aurais certainement l'occasion d'aller faire un peu de shopping même si je n'en raffolais pas du tout. Je n'aimais pas faire les magasins mais je devais quand même m'acheter des fringues, alors je les faisais environ deux à trois fois par an, ce qui pour moi était amplement suffisant. Et puis quand je les faisais, j'étais souvent reconnue et on me demandait des autographes ou bien de poser pour une photo avec quelqu'un. Ce que je faisais toujours car c'était grâce à mes fans que j'étais devenue celle que j'étais. Et je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour ça. C'était donc pour moi la moindre des choses à faire. Mais malheureusement cela me faisait perdre beaucoup de temps et je finissais par acheter des fringues à la va vite sans prendre le temps de les essayer. Heureusement qu'il existait désormais Internet et les achats en ligne. Cela me permettait de gagner du temps, mais je continuais quand même de faire ces quelques sorties shopping car je restais une adolescente et je voulais essayer de vivre le plus normalement possible. Et puis c'était également pour faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie Miley, qui elle, était une véritable accroc du shopping.

Miley… Ma meilleure amie ou plutôt ma sœur de cœur. Je l'aimais énormément et je l'aime toujours autant. Elle ressemblait à une petite fée avec ses longs cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés, son visage en forme de cœur et son air innocent. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre n'avaient pas cessé de verser des larmes depuis l'annonce de mon déménagement. Mon départ a été aussi dur pour elle que pour moi. Mais je lui avais promis de tout faire pour revenir pendant les vacances ou de la faire venir ici. Elle allait terriblement me manquer. Et encore plus demain quand je devrais affronter ma rentrée des classes dans un nouvel établissement. De plus, j'avais pu comprendre que le lycée de Forks ne contenait pas beaucoup d'élève et par conséquent, tous devaient être au courant de mon arrivée. J'allais être au centre de toutes les attentions et je n'en avais pas forcément envie en ce moment. Mais, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Ce qui me consolait un peu, c'est que dans ce pays et encore plus dans cette petite ville, personne ne savait que j'étais connue dans mon pays. J'espérais donc ne pas rester trop longtemps la nouvelle attraction.

Pour me détendre un peu, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude avait toujours eu le don de me relaxer.

Je passais la soirée en compagnie de ma tante et de son mari qui me posaient tout un tas de question sur ma vie en France. Ma tante était légèrement nostalgique de son pays d'origine, mais elle avait trouvé le bonheur ici, auprès de son mari, et cela se voyait. Ils voulaient en savoir plus sur « ma vie de star » comme ils disaient, même si je ne me considérais pas comme telle. Je leur racontais quelques anecdotes mais je détournais vite la conversation sur eux et sur Forks car je n'aimais pas parler de moi et puis j'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur leurs vies ainsi que sur cette ville. Nous parlâmes pendant un bon moment, puis la fatigue du voyage et du décalage horaire me rappela que je devrais aller me coucher vite afin de ne pas avoir une tête de déterrée le lendemain pour mon premier jour de classe.


	2. Premier jour

_Hey,_

_voilà le second chapitre._

_Je suis heureuse de voir que certains d'entre vous (et oui, on ne sait jamais y'a peut être des garçons) ont mis mon histoire en favorite story ou en story alert. Ça me comble de bonheur._

_Merci, également à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir._

_Alors je vous dédicace ce chapitre._

_Merci à Lydie's, Rosabella01, Joannie01, Ketty et Unesimple-ado._

_Quand aux autres, pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas laisser de review ? Vous n'osez pas donner votre avis ? N'hésitez pas, j'ai envie de connaître à tous votre ressentit. Que vous ayez aimé ou non, dites le moi._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 2 : Premier jour

Après une nuit sans rêve, je me réveillais au son de ma chanson préférée du moment « Baby » de Justin Bieber. Je me levais et allais directement sous la douche afin de me réveiller complètement. Puis je m'habillais, je mettais un jean slim délavé ainsi qu'un pull noir col V que j'accompagnerais de ma veste cintrée noire ainsi que de mes bottes en cuir noires également, avant de partir. Fallait bien que ma tenue soit harmonieuse sans être flashie pour mon premier jour d'école. Après un bon petit déjeuner composé de céréales et d'un jus d'orange, ma tante me conduisit à mon futur lycée. Je n'étais guère enchantée par le fait qu'elle m'emmène mais je ne savais pas du tout où se trouvait l'établissement et je n'avais aucun moyen de locomotion. Je savais que dans ce pays on pouvait avoir son permis à seize ans, j'allais donc devoir essayer de le passer.

Nous ne roulâmes que cinq minutes avant de voir un panneau de bois sur lequel était inscrit « Forks High school ». Ma tante se gara sur le parking du lycée. Ce dernier était composé de différents bâtiments tous en briques rouges. Il ne paressait pas très grand vu de là où j'étais et à mon avis ce devait être le cas vu le peu d'élèves qui y étudiait.

Ma tante m'accompagna jusqu'au secrétariat. Vu que je ne parlais pas très bien leur langue, elle avait tenu à être là afin de pouvoir me traduire si besoin. Mais elle allait me laisser me présenter moi-même. J'appréhendais mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais devant le bureau de la secrétaire de l'établissement. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle avait l'air d'être petite, ses cheveux étaient blonds et grisonnants. Elle portait une paire de lunettes et avait un visage rond. Elle semblait sympathique. Je devais me lancer alors je me présentais :

Bonjour. Je suis Isabella Swan.

Autant lui donner mon nom en entier pour éviter d'avoir à donner des explications, et puis ce n'était pas comme si cette femme allait m'appeler souvent par mon prénom.

Bonjour. Tu es la petite française ?

J'acquiesçais par un signe de tête. Ça commençait bien, j'étais déjà cataloguée comme la « petite française » .

Alors voilà ton emploi du temps. Et je te donne une feuille que tu devras faire signer par chacun de tes professeurs. Et je te donne également un plan de l'établissement. As-tu des questions ?

Bon, j'avais compris tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire. J'allais peut être finalement me débrouiller plus facilement que je ne le pensais.

Non. Ça devrait aller. Merci.

Bien. Alors bienvenue dans notre pays. Et si tu as un problème, n'hésites pas à venir me voir.

Merci.

Je me retournais vers ma tante et lui fis le meilleur sourire que j'étais en mesure de faire à ce moment là. Je n'en menais pas large mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Je l'embrassais et la remerciais de m'avoir accompagnée. Mais, je devais désormais me débrouiller seule.

Je soufflais un bon coup et à l'aide de mon plan me dirigeais vers ma première salle de cours. Comme je l'avais présumé, le lycée n'était pas très grand et il ne me fut pas difficile de me repérer. Arrivée devant la porte de ma salle, j'hésitais un instant. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être ici. J'aurais tout donné pour être en France dans mon ancien lycée avec Miley. Nous serions en train de rigoler, discutant de mon dernier concert ou des dernières célébrités que j'avais côtoyées, car elle raffolait des potins sur les stars. Mais j'étais seule, dans un pays étranger, dans un nouveau lycée où je ne connaissais personne. Je devais me ressaisir. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais prendre mon mal en patience. Je n'avais qu'un an et demi à tirer ici et je pourrais rentrer chez moi, faire ce que je voulais sans avoir à rendre de compte à quiconque. Un raclement de gorge me fit sortir de mes pensées. J'étais toujours immobile devant la porte de la salle où je devais avoir cours. Je me retournais afin de m'excuser de bloquer ainsi le passage. C'était un homme d'environ quarante ans, grand et mince, les cheveux bruns. Certainement le professeur qui devait faire cours.

Excusez-moi.

Vous devez être la nouvelle élève.

Je fis un mouvement de tête pour confirmer. Je n'avais pas fini d'entendre les mots « nouvelle élève » ou « petite française ».

Je suis votre professeur de mathématiques, Monsieur Weber. Entrez, je vais commencer le cours.

Je dois vous faire signer cette feuille.

Je lui tendais mon papier qu'il prit en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il le signa et me dit de m'installer où je désirais. Je choisis d'aller m'asseoir au fond de la salle. Ainsi je ne serais pas obligée de sentir divers regards dans mon dos et je pourrais également observer les différents élèves. Heureusement, il y avait une table de libre, je ne serais donc pas obligée d'être à côté de quelqu'un. En me dirigeant vers le fond, je sentais les regards me dévisager, mais je ne relevais pas la tête. Je fixais mes pieds jusqu'à m'être assise. Là je me permis de regarder l'ensemble de la classe. La salle était semblable à celles en France. Un tableau noir, un bureau pour le professeur et trois rangées de deux tables pour les élèves. Je croisais quelques regards d'élèves qui s'étaient retournés afin de m'observer. Je ne m'attardais pas sur eux, et me concentrais sur ce que le prof disait. Je ne comprenais pas tous les mots mais arrivais tout de même à comprendre l'ensemble. La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Le prof parlait toujours mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger qui que ce soit. Des élèves sortaient de la salle et le prof parlait toujours. Si on faisait en France, on se faisait engueuler par le prof. Apparemment ici, ce n'était pas le cas. Je rassemblais donc mes affaires et me levais pour aller à mon prochain cours. C'était quoi déjà ? Je sortais mon emploi du temps : Histoire. Ce n'était pas un cours que j'appréciais particulièrement mais bon puisqu'il fallait y aller. Je vérifiais sur mon plan la direction que je devais prendre quand quelqu'un me parla.

Bonjour. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je voulais me débrouiller toute seule mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer les gens. Je levais donc la tête de mon plan afin de regarder la personne qui m'avait parlé. C'était un garçon brun, grand et assez baraqué. Il avait les cheveux coupés très courts, un visage carré et des yeux noirs. Il était assez mignon mais pas du tout mon genre. De plus il avait l'air assez arrogant dans sa manière de se tenir.

Merci, mais je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller.

Ne te fais pas prier, tu iras plus vite si je t'accompagne. T'as quoi comme cours ?

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il parlait vite. J'avais compris mais j'avais eu du mal à suivre le flot de ses paroles. Mais je n'aimais pas le ton qu'il employait pour me parler. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête le premier jour alors j'acceptais qu'il me montre où se trouvait ma salle. Sur le chemin, il se présenta. Il s'appelait Brandon Welch. Ça me faisait penser à Brandon Walsh dans la série Beverly Hills. Ça lui allait comme un gant ce prénom. Il correspondait parfaitement au stéréotype du mec populaire, bon en sport mais complètement bête. Il me demanda comment je m'appelais et d'où je venais exactement. Je répondis le plus poliment possible. Mais il m'énervait. Heureusement mon calvaire prit fin car nous étions arrivés devant ma salle et Dieu soit loué, il n'avait pas cours avec moi. Non pas que je crois en Dieu mais là, si il existait je le remerciais. Il me dit qu'on se reverrait plus tard dans la journée. Et là je priais à nouveau pour ne pas le recroiser.

Dans cette salle j'eus moins de chance que la première fois, car il n'y avait qu'une seule place de libre. Et il y avait quelqu'un à côté. C'était une fille brune aux cheveux longs, avec des lunettes. Elle avait un visage amical. Elle me fit un léger sourire car elle devait savoir que c'était la seule place de libre. Je fis signer ma feuille à la prof. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, rousse aux yeux bleus. Elle était très jolie et paraissait gentille. Elle me dit de m'installer et commença son cours.

La fille à côté de moi s'appelait Angela. Elle avait vraiment l'air gentille. Elle ne me parla pas du cours car elle était très attentive à ce que disais la prof. Elle devait être bonne élève. Je me concentrais également sur le cours mais celui-ci fut beaucoup plus difficile à comprendre. La prof parlait vite et je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur... 50. J'étais complètement perdue. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile. J'allais devoir mettre les bouchées doubles afin de comprendre cette langue si je voulais avoir des notes correctes.

En France, je n'étais pas une élève exceptionnelle. J'avais un peu plus que la moyenne et ça me convenait parfaitement. Il était vrai que j'avais un peu moins de temps que les autres à consacrer à mes devoirs à cause de mon emploi du temps de célébrité, mais je me maintenais à un niveau correct car je tenais à avoir mon baccalauréat et je voulais également faire des études de droits. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire plus tard, mais le droit me tentait assez.

La sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées. J'avais complètement décroché du cours. De toute façon je n'avais rien compris. Angela me demanda quel cours j'avais ensuite. Je regardais donc mon emploi du temps. J'avais littérature. Elle aussi, elle me proposa donc de la suivre. Elle me demanda mes impressions sur le lycée. Je lui répondis que ce n'était pas très différent de la France. Elle ne me bombarda pas de questions. Elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de discret et de vraiment gentil.

Le cours de littérature fut pour moi l'équivalent de celui d'histoire. Je n'ai rien compris ou presque. Heureusement, c'était mon dernier cours de la matinée. Il me restait une heure avant d'aller déjeuner à la cafétéria. Car oui, ici, tout le monde déjeune à la cafétéria. Chez moi, j'avais le temps de rentrer à la maison pour manger. La France me manquait.

_Bon, ressaisis toi ma vieille. C'est ton premier jour, tu ne vas pas commencer à déprimer._

Angela n'avait pas cours non plus. Elle me proposa donc de me faire visiter le lycée. Tout en visitant, nous nous présentions mutuellement. Je lui expliquais que j'étais ici à la suite du décès de ma grand-mère et que je vivais chez ma tante. Mais j'omettais de lui parler de ma carrière en France. Ici, je n'étais personne, ou tout du moins j'étais comme les autres et je voulais que ça reste ainsi. Même si je n'étais connue qu'en France, je savais comme le fait d'être une personne connue pouvais changer le comportement des gens vis à vis de moi. Et je souhaitais vraiment passer inaperçue ici, enfin dans la mesure du possible car je ne devais pas oublié que j'étais la « nouvelle ».

Elle était née ici. Son père était pasteur et sa mère était mère au foyer. Elle était la plus âgée de sa fratrie. Elle possédait trois frères et une sœur. Waou ! Ça ne devait pas être des plus calme chez elle. Mais elle était heureuse. En même temps qu'elle me parlait de sa famille, je voyais dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait, et elle rayonnait de bonheur. C'était une fille calme et posée. Elle m'avoua qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis mais que ça ne la dérangeait pas car elle avait sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas que je prenne pitié d'elle, et elle me dit que je n'étais pas obligée de rester avec elle. Mais je l'aimais bien. Je pensais sincèrement qu'on allait devenir amies. Je sais qu'au départ je ne voulais pas me lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un mais j'avais quand même un an et demi à tirer ici, alors une amie pourrait m'aider à faire passer ce temps plus rapidement.

Nous avions fini la visite du lycée. Comme je le pensais, il n'était pas grand et le tour fut exécuté en moins de 30 min. Nous nous étions donc installées sur des tables de pique-nique à l'extérieur du lycée. Je me demandais pourquoi, il y avait des tables de pique-nique dans ce lycée. Il pleuvait quasi toute l'année, alors à quoi bon avoir ces tables. Elles ne devaient pas souvent être utilisées. Heureusement, à ce moment là, il ne pleuvait plus. Pourtant, quand ma tante m'avait déposée, il pleuvait. Ce devait être une accalmie de courte durée, alors autant en profiter.

Plus je discutais avec Angela, plus je la trouvais sympathique et gentille. Elle était complètement différente de Miley. Là où Miley était exubérante, bavarde et toujours pleine d'entrain, Angela était réservée, elle ne ressentais pas le besoin de parler pour ne rien dire, et était calme. Je pense vraiment qu'elle allait devenir une très bonne amie pour moi, ici. J'avais le sentiment que c'était une personne sur laquelle on pouvait compter.

Je lui avais expliqué mes légères difficultés de compréhension de sa langue, et elle m'avait donc parlé assez lentement et en reformulant lorsque je ne connaissais pas la signification d'un mot. Elle me proposa également de me dispenser quelques courts pour m'améliorer, ce que j'acceptais tout de suite.

La sonnerie retentit afin de nous signaler l'heure du déjeuner. Angela me proposa de manger avec elle ainsi qu'avec quelques amis à elle. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver toute seule pour manger, je la suivis donc. Tout bien réfléchi, je pouvais bien me lier d'amitié dans ce pays, le temps passera certainement plus vite comme ça. C'est donc sur la pensée que mon calvaire pourrait être un peu plus doux que ce que j'avais prévu, que nous entrions dans la cafétéria.

_Alors, ça vous a plus ?_

_Une petite review siou plait... *regard de chat potté*_


	3. Rencontre

_Hey,_

_J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais ma bêta l'aime bien alors je vous livre ce soir tel quel._

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

_Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review : fan2manga, RioTousse, Lydie's, Mayssa, miiss88, oliveronica cullen massen, encreviolette, Delphine94, Yumi25, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir._

_Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre._

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

Après avoir passée les portes de la cafétéria, je regardais autour de moi. En France, je n'avais jamais mangé au lycée « à la cantine ». J'avais toujours deux heures de pause et j'avais donc largement le temps de rentrer manger chez moi, et j'avoue que je préférais. Je n'aimais pas manger avec d'autres personnes, et de plus, d'après ce qu'on m'en avait dit la nourriture n'était pas très bonne. C'était donc une première pour moi. Cette salle était grande, capable d'accueillir une bonne centaine d'élèves. Plusieurs tables rondes étaient disposées, pouvant accueillir chacune entre 6 et 8 personnes. Tout était blanc du sol au plafond, en passant par les murs et les tables ainsi que les chaises. Ça faisait un peu penser à la cantine d'un hôpital. Un brouhaha d'une grande intensité parvenait à mes oreilles.

Je suivais toujours Angela dans la file d'attente pour se servir, tout en continuant d'observer. Après avoir balayé du regard l'ensemble de la pièce, je m'attardais un peu plus sur les personnes que je pouvais voir. Il y avait un groupe composé d'une dizaine de garçons et filles au centre de la pièce. Ils parlaient comme s'ils étaient seuls ici. Je remarquais que les garçons portaient tous le même blouson et les filles une tenue de... Pompom girl ? Très certainement, car elles étaient de la même couleur que les blousons des garçons. Angela qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, me laissant le temps d'observer, prit la parole en voyant la direction dans laquelle je regardais :

- C'est le groupe des pompom girls et des joueurs de foot de l'école. Ce sont les plus populaires du lycée, tout le monde les connait, mais ne leur parle pas. Le commun des mortels n'est pas assez bien pour oser s'adresser à eux à moins d'y avoir été invité.

Je la regardais interloquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle souriait. Je devais avoir une drôle de tête parce qu'elle se mit à rire.

- C'était de l'humour Bella ! Même si c'est comme cela qu'ils se considèrent. Crois-moi, je ne les envie pas du tout. Je préfère ma vie.

- Ok.

- J'avais oublié que tu n'es pas de notre pays. C'est tellement rare les étrangers chez nous. Il n'y avaient pas de groupe de personnes en France ?

- Et bien, oui et non. Il y a des groupes bien sûr mais la plupart du temps ils sont assez homogènes. On se retrouvent avec ses amis, les personnes avec lesquelles on a des affinités. Mais il n'existe pas de pompom girls, ni d'équipe de foot spécifique à une école. Le sport reste une activité extra-scolaire à laquelle on peut participer ou non par le biais de club sportif externe à l'école. Nous n'avons que quatre heures d'éducation physique et sportive par semaine, et aucune autre activité sportive liée à l'école. Il n'y a pas non plus de personnes « populaires ». C'est très différent d'ici.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces films américains qui raconte la vie de lycéen et c'en était un peu flippant. Ce n'était pas mon monde, je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici. Je poussais un profond soupir.

- Que la France me manque...

- J'en suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et au contraire, toi, tu m'apportes un peu de réconfort dans ce calvaire.

- Merci. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te réconforter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu vas très vite t'adapter à la vie ici. Et puis, mes amis et moi faisons partis des gens ordinaires. Tu n'as donc pas à te sentir mal à l'aise.

- Je te remercie d'être aussi gentille avec moi.

- Ne me remercie pas. J'ai su en te voyant que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Sinon, je ne pense pas que je t'aurais parlé.

- Ça fait plaisir.

- Allez, viens allons manger. Je vais te présenter les quelques personnes qui constituent mon groupe d'amis. Enfin certains qui seront à la table, ne font pas partis de mes amis. Mais je ne te dis pas qui. Je veux que tu te fasses ta propre opinion.

J'acquiesçais et munie de mon plateau repas composé d'une salade mélangée et d'un yaourt (oui je n'avais pas très faim), je la suivis à nouveau. Tout en nous dirigeant vers la table où se trouvait ses amis, je continuais mon observation. Je sentais les regards se poser sur moi, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. C'était normal que les gens m'observent, j'étais la « nouvelle » et de surcroît « la petite française ». Je ne prêtais pas attention à ceux qui me dévisageaient, après tout, j'étais habituée. En France, c'était toujours ainsi. Même si tous les élèves de mon lycée savaient qui j'étais et qu'ils me côtoyaient tous les jours de la semaine, ils continuaient pour la plupart de me regarder comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre. Et ça me faisait rire. De toute façon, il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

Je balayais toujours la salle de mon regard le plus observateur, car tout ceci était nouveau pour moi, quand mes yeux se posèrent à une table de cinq personnes. Elle était dans un coin de la cafétéria, assez reculé. Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose en eux m'attirait. Les filles étaient en quelques sortes les opposées, tout en étant chacune d'une beauté à couper le souffle. L'une était blonde aux cheveux longs, l'autre brune aux cheveux courts. Pourtant, elles avaient le même teint blafard. Elles étaient minces toutes les deux mais la brune faisait beaucoup plus chétive. Les garçons aussi étaient blêmes. Mais y avait-il quelque chose d'exceptionnel à avoir un teint blanchâtre dans une région pareille ? Je ne pensais pas. Le garçon qui se trouvait à côté de la blonde, avait les cheveux très courts noirs. Il avait la musculature d'un athlète de haut niveau. Il devait certainement être un grand sportif. Aux côtés de la petite brune, était assis un grand blond aux cheveux mi-longs. Il était plutôt mince mais on pouvait deviner ses muscles sous son pull moulant. Et enfin le dernier avaient les cheveux cuivrés. Ils n'étaient ni longs, ni courts et coiffés de manière... comment dire...décoiffés dans un désordre organisé. Je ne trouvais pas d'autres mots pour décrire ses cheveux qui, soit dit en passant, étaient sublimes. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais distinguer son visage. J'avais vu sur son dos. Il était mince mais avait les épaules carrées. Il n'était pas en reste par rapport aux deux autres au niveau des muscles. Ils étaient tous sans conteste magnifiques. Ils pourraient tous faire une carrière dans le mannequinat.

Une main passant devant mon visage me sortit de ma contemplation. Et je vis le visage d'Angela tout sourire.

- Je vois que tu as remarqué la famille Cullen.

- Ils font tous partis de la même famille ?

Pourtant, je ne trouvais pas qu'ils se ressemblaient plus que ça. Hormis leur blancheur.

- Oui. Mais ils ne sont pas tous frères et sœurs. Ils ont été adoptés par le Docteur Cullen et sa femme. La jolie blonde s'appelle Rosalie et elle est la sœur jumelle du blond Jasper. Le grand brun c'est Emmett, il est le véritable frère de la petite brune Alice et de celui qui est dos à nous Edward. Alice et Jasper sont en couple, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett. Je sais que ce que je viens de te dire peut paraître bizarre pour la plupart des gens mais je ne juge pas. Leurs parents adoptifs l'acceptent et puis « l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore ».

Je lui souris. Elle est vraiment gentille. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu tomber mieux qu'avec elle.

- Bon et maintenant, remets toi en marche, parce que déjà que tout le monde te regardait là, ça a empiré.

Je regardais autour de moi, et effectivement, une bonne partie des personnes présentes à la cafétéria m'observait. N'étant pas intimidée le moins du monde, je me remis en marche comme me l'avait suggéré Angela et je la suivis jusqu'à la table où nous allions déjeuner.

- Je vous présente Bella. Bella je te présente Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren et Eric.

- Enchantée.

- Alors c'est vrai que t'es française ? Me dit un blond qui devait être Mike, enfin je crois.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Je trouve ça génial. La France …... …...Paris...?

Il parlait tellement vite que je n'avais rien compris. Il allait vraiment falloir que je m'améliore. Heureusement qu'Angela allait me donner des cours. Le fameux Mike me regardait, attendant visiblement une réponse de ma part. Malheureusement je n'avais rien compris.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne maîtrise pas très bien votre langue, et tu as pas parlé beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Je n'ai rien compris.

- Oh. Excuses moi. Je . vais . parler . plus . doucement.

Il avait appuyé sur chaque mot et parlé avec une lenteur exagérée.

- Je . ne . suis. pas . débile . ni . sourde., dis-je en appuyant moi aussi sur chaque mot, tu peux parler à une allure normale.

- Fais gaffe Mike, la nouvelle n'a pas l'air commode. Dis celle que j'identifiais comme Lauren.

Je lui lançais un regard de travers. Celle là, elle n'allait pas me plaire, j'en étais sûre. Elle devait certainement faire partit des personnes qu'Angela ne considérait pas comme ses amis.

- Ok. Alors je recommence à une allure normale, reprit Mike. La France doit être un pays trop cool. J'aimerais bien aller à Paris un jour.

- Effectivement c'est un pays magnifique et Paris est une ville magique.

- Vu que t'as l'air d'aimer ton pays, pourquoi t'es venue te perdre ici ? C'était encore cette Lauren. Vraiment, je n'allais pas l'aimer cette fille. Apparemment Angela ne l'aimait non plus car elle prit ma défense sur un ton légèrement agressif :

- Ça ne te regarde pas Lauren. Et puis on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis.

- C'est bon t'énerve pas. Je l'ai pas agressée.

- C'est rien. Pour faire court, toutes les personnes de ma famille en France sont mortes, je n'ai plus que ma tante qui vit ici. Étant donné que je suis mineure et que l'État Français n'a pas voulu m'émanciper, je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de venir vivre ici.

Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de raconter ma vie à cette fille mais je ne voulais pas être une source d'ennui pour Angela. Elle avait été si gentille avec moi, je lui devais bien ça.

- Désolée, murmura Lauren.

Je n'avais pas envie que l'on s'étale plus sur ma vie, je décidais donc de changer de sujet.

- Alors, est-ce qu'il y a des choses sympas à faire par ici ?

Ils me regardaient tous avec un air ébahit.

- Quoi ? J'ai dis une bêtise ?

J'avais certainement fait une erreur de prononciation et ils avaient compris autre chose que ce que je voulais dire.

- Non, me dit Angela. C'est juste que dans la région, il n'y a rien de très intéressant à faire.

- Oh !

- Les choses que nous pouvons faire en dehors du lycée, c'est se balader sur la plage de la Push et parfois y faire du surf quand il y a de bonnes vagues. Sinon, il faut aller jusqu'à Port Angeles pour aller au cinéma, au restaurant ou faire un peu de shopping.

D'accord, il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup d'activités à faire dans cette ville. Tant pis, je m'occuperais en écrivant de nouveaux morceaux pour mon prochain album et en lisant. Car j'adorais lire mais, avant je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à la lecture. Maintenant j'allais en avoir un peu plus.

Le déjeuner se termina sur tout un tas de question qui me furent posées sur la France, essentiellement par ce Mike. Il avait l'air sympa. Il était blond et avait de bonnes joues. Mais j'avais l'impression que je lui plaisais et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de me draguer. Mais il n'était pas du tout mon genre. Et de toute façon je ne voulais pas avoir de relation amoureuse. A quoi bon cela servirait-il ? Je ne voulais pas rester vivre ici, avoir un copain nous ferait souffrir le jour où je rentrerais chez moi. Jessica avait parlé du fait qu'elle adorerait aller faire du shopping à Paris. Très peu pour moi. Lauren n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Quand à Tyler et Eric, ils n'avaient pas réussis à me parler beaucoup, étant trop accaparée par Mike. J'allais devoir un jour ou l'autre mettre les points sur les « i » avec lui, afin qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours de l'après midi retentit. J'avais biologie. Je me dirigeais donc vers ma salle. Ce cours là ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais bonne élève dans cette matière. Je me demandais si le déroulement du cours serait pareil qu'en France, avec des expériences, des TP (travaux pratiques) et des exposés. Par contre j'avais encore du mal avec le fait de ne pas partager toujours la même classe composée des mêmes élèves. J'arrivais à retrouver certains élèves d'une classe à l'autre mais ce n'était jamais la même au complet. Je devais arrêter de repenser toujours à la France, elle me manquait bien assez sans cela, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de faire des comparaisons.

C'est plongée dans mes pensées que j'entrais dans la salle de biologie. Ça ressemblait à mon ancien lycée. Il y avait des paillasses blanches avec du matériel déposé dessus comme un microscope, des lamelles et autres objets que je ne distinguais pas bien de là où j'étais. Je me trouvais à côté du bureau du prof, attendant qu'il signe ma feuille. Je levais les yeux des paillasses afin de pouvoir voir où j'allais m'asseoir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule place de libre. Et... elle était juste à côté d'Edward.

* * *

_Et voilà._

_J'espère que ça vous a plus._

_Je posterais le prochain chapitre à la fin de la semaine, si tout va bien._

_Mais si vous voulez que je le mette plus tôt, il faut me le dire, alors une petite review siou plait._

_Votre dévouée auteure._

_Kiki_


	4. Premier contact

**_Hey,_**

**_J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. J'ai fait de mon mieux._**

**_Le chapitre enfin attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous._**

**_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est un vrai carburant à ma motivation. C'est un total bonheur de vous lire. Merci à : Une simple-ado, Lydie's, Elodie2B, Rosabella01, Yumi25, RioTousse, Ocane, Becky1497 et Elodie52._**

**_Elodie2B : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes. C'est vrai que le point de comparaison est limite :p(je suis dans le même cas que toi, et oui je suis française aussi lol). Dans ce chapitre, toute la famille Cullen ne va pas faire son apparition, mais seulement Edward. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bientôt arriver. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._**

**_Ocane : Tu vois, ce n'est pas encore la fin de la semaine et le chapitre est là._**

**_Elodie52 : Je trouve la chanson « Qui je suis » de Kyo géniale, et c'est vrai qu'elle correspond un peu à la vie de Bella. Et je vais essayer de la lui faire chanter dans un chapitre, mais je ne sais pas encore quand._**

**_Merci également à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en story alert, author alert, favorite story et favorite author. Vous me comblez de bonheur. C'est pour vous que j'écris (et pour moi aussi), et que je fais tout pour poster le plus vite possible._**

**_J'ai oublié sur mes deux chapitres précédents mais tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, splendide inventrice de l'univers Twilight. Et moi, je ne fais que jouer avec._**

**_Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre._**

**_Enjoy !_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 4 : Premier contact**

Je pouvais enfin voir son visage. Et quel visage ! Il avait un nez fin et droit, une mâchoire carrée, les yeux d'une couleur dorée que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

_Ça existait une couleur pareille au naturel ou était-ce des lentilles ?_

Et ses traits étaient parfaits. Il était parfait. Je n'en revenais pas de dire ça. Moi qui n'avais jamais rien trouvé de parfait, car pour moi la perfection n'existait pas. Mais c'était parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu lui. Il était la perfection incarnée. Je devais cesser de le dévisager comme ça ou il allait me prendre pour une folle.

Je reportais donc mon attention sur le prof qui me tendait ma fiche. Il me dit d'aller m'asseoir à la seule place de libre. J'allais donc m'asseoir à côté d'Edward.

_S'il te parle, n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas sensée connaître son nom, car tu ne l'a jamais rencontré._

**_Pas bête la conscience. _**(N/A : en italique c'est la conscience de Bella et en italique et gras c'est Bella qui répond à sa conscience)

Je sortis ma trousse et une feuille de mon sac, et m'assis sur le tabouret. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et vis qu'il me regardait. Autant en profiter pour me présenter.

- Salut, je m'appelle Bella.

- Je sais.

Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Je devais avoir une drôle de tête car il fit un magnifique sourire en coin avant de reprendre :

- Tout le monde connait ton nom. Tu étais attendu tel le messie ici. Il arrive tellement peu de choses dans ce petit lycée, que ton arrivée à vite fait le tour de l'établissement.

- Oh ! Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

- Enchantée Edward.

- De même Bella. Mais nous devrions écouter le prof qui va commencer son cours. Il n'aime pas les bavardages. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir une heure de colle dès le premier jour ?

- Non effectivement.

Et le prof commença son cours immédiatement après les paroles d'Edward, qui soit dit en passant avait vraiment une voix magnifique.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le cours et d'en comprendre le maximum. Le cours portait sur la division cellulaire, et heureusement pour moi, je maîtrisais ce sujet. Heureusement parce que je ne comprenais pas tout ce que le prof disait. Ça ne me changeait pas trop. Cela avait été mon lot quotidien, ponctué entre la compréhension partielle et l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je décrochais du discours du prof, de toute façon , j'en connaissais le contenu. Je jetais un œil à ma gauche, là où se trouvait Edward. Je croisais son regard, et gênée d'avoir été surprise en train de le regarder, je me mis à rougir et reportais mon attention sur le cours. Il me regardait. Ce devait simplement être de la curiosité. Après tout j'étais la nouvelle et il voulait simplement mieux m'observer.

Je le trouvais vraiment beau. Il avait quelque chose en lui qui m'attirait. Mais même s'il était le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais rencontré, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était plus intéressant que les autres. La plupart du temps, les « «beaugoss », comme on dit, se croyaient plus intelligents que les autres et étaient loin de l'être. Il ne dérogeait peut être pas à la règle. Pourtant, malgré le peu de paroles que nous avions échangées, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien élevé et ayant une certaine éducation. Je me demandais s'il était né ici, ou s'il était originaire d'un autre état ou d'un autre pays. Il avait l'air d'être un bon élève, vu qu'il m'avait demandé de suivre le cours. Ah non, ça il me l'avait demandé pour que je n'ai pas une heure de colle.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me tourmentais autant à propos de ce garçon ? Je n'avais pas besoin de penser à lui en nous imaginant tous les deux ensembles. Je ne voulais pas de relation de ce genre. Je n'étais là que pour à peine plus d'un an, ensuite je retournerais en France, et je voulais laisser un minimum de personnes avec qui j'aurais créé un lien. Je devais laisser couler. De toute façon, je suis sûre que lui n'avait même pas pensé à moi d'une quelconque façon autre que comme la « nouvelle ».

La fin du cours sonna, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Encore un cours que je n'avais pas suivi. Avais-je appris quelque chose en lien avec mes cours ? Rien si ce n'était que je devais vraiment améliorer mon anglais. Je rassemblais mes affaires et commençais à me lever afin de me diriger vers mon prochain cours, quand Edward me demanda :

- Tu as quoi comme cours maintenant ?

Il se tenait face à moi. Ces yeux étaient incroyables, on avait envie de plonger à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs je crois que j'avais plongé dedans. Non ! Je ne devais pas !

_Hey Bella ! Le monsieur t'as posé une question._

Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'était quoi déjà ? Quel cours j'ai là ?

- Euh...

_Quel réparti ! Bravo Bella._

**_Oh ça va ! J'étais plongé dans son regard il y a à peine cinq secondes, je peux pas avoir un discours super cohérent tout de suite._**

- Je ne sais plus, je vais vérifier.

_Tu passes pas pour une gourde là..._

**_ Je suis nouvelle je te rappelle, c'est normal que je connaisse pas mon emploi du temps par cœur. _**

Je regardais dans mon sac et vérifiais quel cours j'avais... Français. Quelle joie ! Enfin un cours où j'allais pouvoir comprendre quelque chose et où j'aurai un avantage. Je relevais la tête de mon sac et Edward me regardait toujours. C'est bien vrai qu'il attendait ma réponse. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir cours de français que j'en avais presque oublié sa présence. (J'ai dit presque).

- J'ai cours de français.

- Moi j'ai italien. Ma salle se trouve à côté de la tienne, je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux bien sûr.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Pour sortir de la salle de biologie, il me laissa passer devant en me tenant la porte. C'était galant de sa part. De tels gestes étaient devenus rare de nos jours. La plupart des garçons que je connaissais, serait passé devant moi, et sans même s'excuser.

Il me montra le chemin a suivre, et côte à côte, nous avancions dans les couloirs.

Je ne pouvais pas le nier, il me plaisait physiquement. En plus, il était galant. Mais je ne le connaissais pas. Seulement avais-je envie de le connaître ? Rien qu'en le regardant, j'arrivais à l'imaginer comme un petit ami potentiel. Mais je ne voulais pas d'une telle relation ici. Je ne voulais faire souffrir personne. Mais surtout, JE ne voulais pas souffrir. J'étais peut être égoïste, mais j'avais déjà trop souffert ces derniers temps. J'avais encore du mal à me remettre de la mort de ma grand-mère. J'étais émotionnellement fragile et je n'avais pas besoin d'une relation pour l'instant.

Pourquoi étais-je en train de me prendre la tête ? Je me faisais tout simplement des films. Edward ne s'intéressait pas à moi. On avait partagé un cours ensemble, et il essayait d'être poli en me proposant de m'accompagner à mon prochain cours. En plus, c'était sur son chemin, il ne faisait aucun détour.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au chemin que nous avions parcourut, plongée dans mes pensées. Edward s'était arrêté et me faisais face.

- Voilà ta salle.

Quoi ? On était devant ma salle. Je venais de parcourir un trajet, dont je ne me rappelais plus du tout. C'était bien moi ça. Quand j'étais dans mes pensées, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus rien autour. Il devait se demander ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. Je ne lui avais pas parlé alors qu'on marchait ensemble.

- Je suis désolée.

- Et de quoi es-tu désolée ?

- De ne pas t'avoir parlé. Tu m'as gentiment proposé de m'accompagner à ma salle et je ne t'ai pas dit quoi que ce soit. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, et quand je fais ça, je suis déconnectée. Tu m'excuses ?

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. J'avais remarqué que tu étais en pleine réflexion, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas dérangé avant d'arriver devant ta salle. Mais j'avoue, que j'aurais aimé connaître tes pensées. Et voulais-tu me dire quelque chose ?

- Rien de spécial, non. Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis une insociable.

- Alors, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi. Maintenant, tu devrais entrer en cours,ou tu risques d'être en retard.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Ce fut un plaisir. On se voit plus tard ?

- Oui. A plus tard.

Il était parti en direction de sa salle, non s'en se retourner une fois pour me faire un clin d'œil. Un clin d'œil ? Avais-je bien vu ? Je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre. Je me faisais encore des films. Il était gentil avec moi, parce qu'il était bien élevé.

_Et si toi aussi tu lui plaisais physiquement ?_

Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de telles pensées. J'avais besoin de me protéger de mes émotions. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser dériver mes pensées dans ce sens là. Car si je commençais à me dire que je pouvais lui plaire, je pouvais imaginer un rapprochement entre nous et peut être un « Nous », mais je ne voulais pas de « Nous ». Pas parce que c'était lui. Bien au contraire, si je devais envisager un « Nous », j'adorerais que ce soit avec lui. Mais parce que je ne voulais pas avoir de point d'attache, ici, dans ce pays, car ce n'était pas mon pays. Je voulais retourner en France sans aucun remord, et sans personne pour me retenir. Je devais donc tout faire pour éviter que quoi que ce soit ne se produise entre lui et moi.

_Et quand tu vas le revoir, tu vas faire quoi ? Partir en courant ?_

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une folle, non plus. Je serais polie tout en restant distante. Et puis après tout, rien ne me disait que je pouvais lui plaire un tant soit peu.

Je devais penser à autre chose. Et le cours de français tombait à point nommé.

* * *

**_Voili, voilou._**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu._**

**_Vous avez vu je suis gentille avec vous. J'ai posté avant dimanche. Alors maintenant, c'est à vous d'être gentil avec moi et de me faire une petite review. Merci d'avance pour le petit clic sur la bubulle._**

**_Et le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans la semaine prochaine. Je préfère ne pas vous donner de jour précis, car je viens d'acheter un appartement et je suis en plein dans les travaux, ce qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais je fais tout mon possible pour vous le mettre le plus rapidement possible. Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie._**

**_Et encore merci à toutes de me lire. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point vous me faites plaisir._**

**_Kiki._**


	5. Attraction

**_Hey,_**

**_J'ai fais au plus vite pour écrire ce chapitre mais entre le travail, les travaux de notre appart, ma fille et mon chéri, et la lecture de Shadowboxer (J'adore cette fic et j'ai du mal à m'arrêter de lire. Heureusement il ne me reste plus que 4 chapitres à lire), (Cette fic est traduite par Rae2404, pour celle qui voudrait la lire, je la conseille vivement), je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre._**

**_Tout ça pour dire, que je suis désolée de vous avoir faire attendre mais une semaine, ça va, c'est raisonnable comme délai. Non ?_**

**_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review : mathildeD, Draco Jane, miiss88, fan2manga, yayalia, bellardtwilight, Lydie's, Yumi25, emichlo, oliveronica cullen massen, Unesimple-ado.  
_**

**_Réponse aux anonymes :_**

**_lowlyy : J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour mettre la suite le plus vite possible. Merci de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._**

**_Elodie2B : Tout d'abord merci de ta review. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de te lire. Pour le genre du clin d'œil d'Edward et bien tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre._**

**_Merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ont mis en favorite ou alert story et author. Je suis comblée._**

**_Je n'avais pas pensé le faire mais à la demande de fan2manga, voici un chapitre du POV d'Edward._**

**_Allez, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre._**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 5 : Attraction

POV Edward

Encore une journée de plus à jouer la comédie, à faire semblant d'être un adolescent. Je faisais ça pour ma famille. Ce ne serait que de moi, je resterais chez moi, à jouer du piano, lire ou écouter de la musique, puis j'irai courir dans les bois pour me défouler et chasser.

Être ici, au milieu de tous ces humains insignifiants pour moi était une véritable torture. Ce n'était pas leur sang qui me torturait, j'y étais habitué, même si la brûlure dans ma gorge était présente, je pouvais l'ignorer sans mal. C'était leurs pensées futiles et inintéressantes qui étaient une véritable torture. J'essayais de ne plus y prêter attention mais aujourd'hui c'était difficile. Une nouvelle élève arrivait le lendemain. Elle était française de surcroît, ce qui les excitait d'autant plus. Il était vrai qu'il n'arrivait tellement rien de spécial dans cette bourgade, qu'une nouvelle élève qui venait de France était l'évènement de l'année. Ils faisaient tous des pronostics sur son physique, ou sur sa personnalité. Personnellement, cela ne m'intéressait pas outre mesure. Je savais juste par Alice, que j'allais avoir cours de biologie avec elle et qu'elle devrait s'asseoir à côté de moi. Dans cette prévision, j'allais aller chasser ce soir, comme on disait mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Le jour tant attendu par tout les élèves de ce pauvre lycée était arrivé. La nouvelle était là. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu, mais j'avais pu l'apercevoir au travers des pensées de certains. Elle s'appelait Bella Swan. Elle avait l'air plutôt belle pour une humaine, de taille moyenne, mince, de longs cheveux bruns, la peau assez pâle. Je ne m'attardais pas plus que ça sur ces pensées. Je préférais me faire ma propre opinion sur elle. Et j'allais pouvoir me rendre compte par moi-même bien assez tôt, car elle entrait dans la cafétéria. Je me retournais afin de pouvoir la voir car j'étais dos à elle. Elle était effectivement très belle. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être intimidée par tous les regards sur elle. Elle paraissait forte et fragile à la fois. Elle était avec Angela. C'était bien car elle était la personne la plus gentille de ce lycée et la plus désintéressée. J'étais heureux qu'Angela s'occupe d'elle. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de penser ? J'étais heureux pour elle. Je n'avais jamais été heureux pour qui que ce soit à par ma famille. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle avait un petit quelque chose en plus. Je ne saurais dire quoi mais je me sentais attiré par elle. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant. Et c'était bizarre. J'allais écouter ses pensées et j'étais presque sûr qu'elles seraient aussi insignifiantes que celles des autres adolescents. Je me concentrais sur elle... Rien. Je me concentrais plus fort mais je n'entendais rien venant d'elle. Étrange. C'était la première fois que je n'arrivais pas à lire les pensées de quelqu'un, et ça me perturbait. J'étais toujours en train de la contempler quand je vis en même temps qu'Alice sa vision montrant la nouvelle en train de nous regarder. Je détournais vite mon regard reportant mon attention devant moi. Ainsi, elle ne me verrait pas, vu que j'étais dos à elle.

J'entendais les pensées de ma famille me demandant ce que la nouvelle pensait de nous en nous regardant. Mais je n'entendais rien venant d'elle et ça me frustrait. Je secouais toutefois la tête afin de leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger pour nous. Je ne voulais pas leur dire tout de suite que je ne percevais pas ses pensées. Je devais d'abord essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Je me concentrais sur Angela qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

_Elle regarde les Cullen. C'est normal, ils sont magnifiques. Je vais lui expliquer qui ils sont._

- Je vois que tu as remarqué la famille Cullen.

- Ils font tous partis de la même famille ?

- Oui. Mais ils ne sont pas tous frères et sœurs. Ils ont été adoptés par le Docteur Cullen et sa femme. La jolie blonde s'appelle Rosalie et elle est la sœur jumelle du blond Jasper. Le grand brun c'est Emmett, il est le véritable frère de la petite brune Alice et de celui qui est dos à nous Edward. Alice et Jasper sont en couple, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett. Je sais que ce que je viens de te dire peut paraître bizarre pour la plupart des gens mais je ne juge pas. Leurs parents adoptifs l'acceptent et puis « l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore ».

C'était bien Angela ça. Elle ne jugeait jamais personne.

- Bon et maintenant, remets toi en marche, parce que déjà que tout le monde te regardait là, ça a empiré.

J'eus un petit sourire à sa remarque. C'est vrai que tout la cafétéria la regardait. Ce devrait être assez embarrassant d'être observé ainsi. Mais, après avoir regardé autour d'elle pour vérifier les paroles d'Angela, elle ne parut pas intimidée et avança à la suite de celle-ci. Elle ne fonctionnait pas comme les autres. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas parut embarrassée de tous ces regards sur elle. Cette fille m'intriguait de plus en plus.

J'écoutais la conversation qu'elle avait avec les personnes assises à sa table. Newton lui parla en premier lui demandant si elle était vraiment française. Ses pensées étaient toutes concentrées sur le moyen de pouvoir la draguer et sortir avec elle. Ce mec m'énervait vraiment. Il lui dit qu'il aimerait aller en France, et je vis son visage se tendre légèrement. Qu'avait-il dit qui l'avait fait se tendre ?

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne maîtrise pas très bien votre langue, et tu as pas parlé beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Je n'ai rien compris.

Elle ne maitrisait pas bien notre langue. Je notais cela dans un coin de ma tête afin de lui parler doucement lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Et je voulais bien me porter volontaire pour lui donner des cours. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Voilà que je pensais à me rapprocher d'elle en lui donnant des cours. Cela ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Je n'aimais pas me mélanger avec les humains. Même si une part de moi les fascinait, une autre les effrayait, et cela m'arrangeait bien, car je ne souhaitais en aucun cas me mêler à eux de manière aussi rapprochée. Alors pourquoi voulais-je la connaître elle ? Je continuais d'écouter leur conversation. Lauren avait fait deux remarques peu sympathiques, mais Angela l'avait remise à sa place et je lui en était reconnaissant. Mike lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était venu ici, et je devais avouer que je m'étais posé la même question. J'écoutais donc sa réponse attentivement.

- C'est rien. Pour faire court, toutes les personnes de ma famille en France sont mortes, je n'ai plus que ma tante qui vit ici. Étant donné que je suis mineure et que l'État Français n'a pas voulu m'émanciper, je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de venir vivre ici.

Elle était donc venu vivre ici, suite à plusieurs tragédies dans sa famille, et contre son gré. Elle paraissait triste en repensant à tout cela. J'eus soudain l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras afin de la consoler.

_N'importe quoi Cullen. Tu dérailles complètement. Ce n'est qu'une humaine. Reprends-toi._

Ma conscience n'avait pas tord. Pourquoi avais-je envie de la consoler et de la connaître ? Je savais que je ne devais pas avoir de telles pensées envers elle. Mais il y avait ce quelque chose qui m'attirait, et j'avais envie de le laisser m'attirer encore plus.

_Tes hormones refont surface ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas un homme et que tes hormones ont foutu le camp il y a longtemps._

Oh merde la conscience ! Pour une fois que je ressentais une envie autre que de jouer du piano ou m'instruire ou encore de me nourrir. Je voulais assouvir cette envie.

Et ce sentiment me perturbait au plus haut point.

Ne voulant pas montrer mon trouble à ma famille, je me levais, me débarrassais de mon plateau, intact, bien sur, cela faisait partit de la mascarade. Je me dirigeais vers mon cours de biologie. J'allais pouvoir la rencontrer officiellement et me présenter.

Je m'étais assis à ma paillasse. J'étais heureux que la seule place de libre fut celle à mes côtés. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela m'aurait énervé, mais bizarrement, le fait que ce soit cette fille qui allait s'y asseoir, m'excitait.

_Calme toi Cullen, on dirait un vrai adolescent, et je te rappelle que tu as plus de cent ans._

Ma conscience commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. C'est vrai qu'à ce moment précis, je me sentais comme un véritable adolescent, et ça ne me dérangeais pas. N'étais-ce pas ce que j'étais censé être, un ado de 17 ans ? Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas la vérité mais qui d'autre à part ma famille était au courant ? …. Personne. J'avais envie pour une fois d'être un garçon de 17 ans et rien d'autre, juste pour un petit moment.

Je fus sortis de mes pensées par l'entrée de Bella. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle avait des courbes harmonieuses. Ses cheveux bruns avaient l'air doux et soyeux et donnaient envie d'être touchés pour vérifier si c'était bien le cas. Et son regard, de la couleur du chocolat fondu, je pourrais me perdre dedans. Je pouvais sentir son odeur d'ici, un mélange de fraise et de freesia, mmhhh...très alléchant. Ce qui fit brûler ma gorge et couler le venin dans ma bouche instantanément. Heureusement que j'avais chassé plus que nécessaire hier soir, et que j'avais plusieurs décennies de régime végétarien derrière moi, car je ne savais pas ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais été affamé. Elle me regardait, et je vis une petite lueur briller dans ses yeux. Ce pourrait-il que je l'attire également ? Cette perspective me plaisait bien. Elle détourna son regard afin de reprendre la feuille que lui tendait le professeur, qui lui dit d'aller s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je jubilais car j'allais pouvoir lui parler sans passer pour un mec essayant de la draguer d'emblée. Elle s'approcha de la paillasse, sortit une trousse et une feuille, puis s'assit sur le tabouret. J'observais chacun de ses mouvements, que je trouvais gracieux. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. J'allais me présenter quand son regard croisa le mien, ce qui me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées. Et c'est elle qui parla en premier.

- Salut, je m'appelle Bella.

- Je sais.

Elle eut un air surpris. Quel con ! C'était la première fois qu'on se parlait. Je n'étais pas censé connaître son nom. Mais, après tout, tout le lycée était au courant de son arrivée et connaissait son nom. Je devais me rappeler de ne parler trop vite afin qu'elle me comprenne, sans toutefois en faire trop.

- Tout le monde connait ton nom. Tu étais attendu tel le messie ici. Il arrive tellement peu de choses dans ce petit lycée, que ton arrivée à vite fait le tour de l'établissement.

- Oh ! Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

- Enchantée Edward.

J'aimais entendre mon prénom dit par sa voix, que je trouvais très sensuelle.

- De même Bella. Mais nous devrions écouter le prof qui va commencer son cours. Il n'aime pas les bavardages. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir une heure de colle dès le premier jour ?

- Non effectivement.

J'avais dit ça car j'entendais les pensées du prof tournées vers nous. Il voulait impressionner Bella dès le premier jour afin d'être sur d'avoir son attention pendant le cours. Il ne supportait pas les bavardages. Je voulais lui éviter d'avoir des ennuis le premier jour de cours.

_Très chevaleresque de ta part. Tu es vraiment trop bon._

Voilà que ma conscience faisait de l'humour. Je la faisais taire et essayais de porter mon attention sur la leçon du jour : la division cellulaire. Ce devait faire la cinquantième fois ou plus que je l'entendais. Rien de bien intéressant. Je regardais du coin de l'œil Bella. Elle paraissait blasée. Elle avait peut être déjà étudié ce cours en France. Je la vis tourner sa tête dans ma direction et son regard croisa à nouveau le mien. Elle se mit à rougir et détourna immédiatement ses yeux, reportant son attention sur le prof.

Je ne suivis absolument rien du cours, trop occupée à observer Bella. Son odeur était vraiment attirante. Le fait qu'elle rougisse avait fait augmenter ma soif, mais également mon attirance physique pour elle. Elle était concentrée sur le cours mais ne prenais aucune note. Était-ce normal ? Si elle avait déjà étudié ce cours, elle ne ressentait peut être pas le besoin de reprendre des notes. Je me souvenais qu'elle ne maitrisait pas bien notre langue, elle ne comprenait peut être pas ce que disait le prof. La sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées et je vis Bella commencer à rassembler ses affaires. Je voulais encore lui parler. Je décidais donc de lui demander quel cours elle avait ensuite afin de pouvoir l'accompagner, enfin si elle voulait bien car je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je pris donc ma voix la plus douce :

- Tu as quoi comme cours maintenant ?

Elle me regardait ses yeux plongés dans les miens. J'aurais pu rester des heures comme ça.

- Euh...

Elle paraissait troublée. Serait-ce moi qui lui faisait cet effet là ?

_Attention, tu deviens prétentieux._

- Je ne sais plus, je vais vérifier.

Ah non. Saleté de conscience pour avoir raison. Elle ne se souvenait simplement plus de quel cours elle avait ensuite. Je la regardais vérifier son emploi du temps. Son visage s'illumina et elle eut un magnifique sourire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui apporter cette joie ?

- J'ai cours de français.

C'était ça, elle était heureuse d'avoir français. Un cours, dans lequel elle pourrait suivre sans difficultés et avec même de la facilité.

- Moi j'ai italien. Ma salle se trouve à côté de la tienne, je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux bien sûr.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Je la laissais passer devant en lui tenant la porte. J'étais de la vieille école et on m'avait appris à être galant. Je lui montrais le chemin, et nous avançâmes côte à côte. Je jetais un regard dans sa direction. Elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. Je la vis plisser le front et un petit pli vint se former entre ses sourcils. Elle avait l'air...perturbée, mais par quoi ? Lui poser la question me démangeait, mais je ne voulais pas interrompre ses réflexions. Je prenais donc mon mal en patience. Je voulais la connaître mieux, et j'avais envie qu'on devienne amis.

_Et plus si affinités..._

Je devais bien l'avouer que j'aimerais plus qu'être son ami. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Nous devions d'abord apprendre à nous connaître. Et puis, j'allais peut être finalement m'apercevoir qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres filles. Mais en attendant, il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui m'attirait, un peu comme un aimant.

Nous étions arrivés et nous n'avions pas échangé une parole. Je m'étais également plongé dans mes pensées. Et je n'avais pas trouvé ce silence pesant. J'avais simplement apprécié sa présence à mes côtés. Elle était toujours pensive mais là, je devais interrompre le cours de ses réflexions.

- Voilà ta salle.

Elle parut surprise puis perdue. Elle prit un air désolée et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Ce simple geste me provoqua une décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle était encore plus belle en faisant ça.

- Je suis désolée.

- Et de quoi es-tu désolée ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait rien fait qui pouvait la rendre désolée.

- De ne pas t'avoir parlé. Tu m'as gentiment proposé de m'accompagner à ma salle et je ne t'ai pas dit quoi que ce soit. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, et quand je fais ça, je suis déconnectée. Tu m'excuses ?

Elle était si mignonne de me présenter des excuses. Je l'aurais bien prise dans mes bras à ce moment là mais, je pensais qu'elle n'aurait pas compris.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. J'avais remarqué que tu étais en pleine réflexion, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas dérangé avant d'arriver devant ta salle. Mais j'avoue, que j'aurais aimé connaître tes pensées. Et voulais-tu me dire quelque chose ?

- Rien de spécial, non. Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis une insociable.

- Alors, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi. Maintenant, tu devrais entrer en cours, ou tu risques d'être en retard.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Ce fut un plaisir. On se voit plus tard ?

J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle voudrait bien qu'on se revoit.

- Oui. A plus tard.

Je jubilais intérieurement. Elle voulait bien qu'on se revoit. Je partais en direction de ma salle, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner. Elle me regardait. Je lui fis un clin d'œil coquin, _(N/A : * __**clin d'œil malin ***__ à Elodie2B) _puis continuais mon chemin vers mon prochain cours. J'espérais par ce geste lui montrer qu'elle me plaisait et que j'avais vraiment l'intention de la revoir, que je n'avais pas dit ça pour uniquement paraître gentil. Et c'est rempli des pensées de notre prochaine rencontre que j'entrais en italien.

* * *

_**Voili, voilou.**_

_**Alors ce POV d'Edward vous a plu ?**_

_**Si vous voulez que je continue en alternant des POV de Bella et d'Edward, un petit clic sur la bubulle.**_

_**Si vous voulez que je fasse que des POV de Bella...un petit clic sur bubulle.**_

_**Ou si vous voulez tout simplement me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, la bubulle vous tend les bras.**_

_**Merci à toutes de continuer à me lire et de me faire une petite review. C'est mon moteur pour continuer à écrire.**_

_**A très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre du POV de Bella.**_

_**Kiki.**_


	6. Découverte

_**Hey,**_

_**Je suis vraiment heureuse que le POV d'Edward vous ait plu. Et à la majorité écrasante vous avez voté pour une alternance entre les POV. C'est donc ce que je vais faire (enfin aussi parce que j'en ai envie et qu'être dans la tête d'Edward m'a bien plu).**_

_**Comme vous avez pu le constater dans le chapitre précédent mon Edward n'est pas un coincé, frustré et toujours en souffrance. J'avoue que j'avais envie qu'il soit un peu différent et plus entreprenant.**_

_**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point elles me font plaisir et elles sont le carburant dont j'ai besoin pour écrire plus vite. Alors continuez !**_

_**Merci à emichlo, yayalia, elo-didie, bellardtwilight, aelita48, Rosabella01, oliveronica cullen massen, miiss88, cassy, fan2manga, olivia59350, Unesimple-ado, Elodie2B, Lydie's, edward-bella-new-fiction et Mayssa. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Je tiens à vous répondre personnellement pour chaque review car vous m'offrez tellement de bonheur que c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.**_

_**Pour mes deux anonymes :**_

_**Elodie2B : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le POV d'Edward. Ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur. C'est vrai qu'avec mon chéri et ma fille, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre et encore moins en ce moment avec les travaux de notre futur chez nous, mais je suis heureuse de l'utiliser pour écrire et encore plus quand je reçois des reviews comme la tienne. Alors merci à toi. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.**_

_**cassy : Merci de ta review et comme tu vas pouvoir le voir je vais alterner les POV.**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 6 : Découverte

POV Bella

Ô joie, je venais enfin de comprendre un cours. Bon d'accord, c'était un cours en français mais j'étais heureuse. La prof mademoiselle Matra était gentille. J'étais restée un peu avec elle à la fin de la leçon et nous avions parlé de la France. Elle était née à Valence et y avait effectué la totalité de ses études. Puis à 25 ans, elle était partie pour devenir professeur de français. Je lui avais parlé de mes difficultés en anglais et elle m'avait proposé de m'aider le soir après les cours. Je la remerciais mais lui disais qu'Angela Weber s'était déjà proposée. Elle me confirma qu'elle était très bonne élève et que je ferais rapidement des progrès grâce à elle.

C'était mon dernier cours de la journée et j'étais soulagée de pouvoir rentrer. Bon, je n'allais pas rentrer « chez moi », mais je pourrais tout de même aller dans « ma chambre ».

Ma tante ne pouvait pas venir me chercher. Je devais donc rentrer à pied. Elle m'avait dit qu'il fallait une dizaine de minutes de marche. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais marcher, ça me permettait de réfléchir.

Je sortais de ma salle de français et commençais à me diriger vers la sortie du lycée quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Non, je ne devrais pas dire « quelqu'un », parce que je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui était cette personne qui m'appelait. C'était SA voix magnifique. L'entendre prononcer mon prénom me donnait des frissons.

_Même si ta tête ne veut pas de relation, ton corps, lui, aimerait bien._

J'ignorais autant que possible ma conscience, et me retournais pour pouvoir l'admirer.

_**Ben quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas toucher, qu'on a pas le droit d'admirer la marchandise. Et toc, la conscience.**_

Il était grand et bien élancé. On pouvait deviner sa musculature au travers de son pull qui le moulait divinement bien.

_Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche._

Ahah... Très drôle.

- Hey Bella, comment s'est passé ton cours ?

- Bien merci. Et toi ?

- Barbant comme d'habitude. Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Tu as encore cours ?

- Non, j'allais rentrer.

C'était incroyable comme je comprenais tout ce qu'il me disait. Je n'avais jamais eu de doute sur ce qu'il me disait. Je trouvais ça un peu bizarre parce qu'avec toutes les autres personnes avec lesquelles j'avais eu une conversation, même avec Angela, il y avait eu des mots que je n'avais pas compris. Alors qu'avec lui, aucun. C'était peut être parce que nous n'avions pas eu de grande conversation.

- Ta tante viens te chercher ?

- Non, je rentre à pied. Ce n'est pas loin.

- Puis-je te raccompagner ? Ma voiture est sur le parking.

C'était gentil de sa part, mais je ne voyais pas d'un bon oeil ce trajet près de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il me faisait peur. Certes, il m'impressionnait un peu mais bizarrement je me sentais à l'aise avec lui. Mais j'avais peur de l'apprécier si je le côtoyais un peu trop. Et c'était ce que je redoutais le plus.

- C'est gentil mais non merci. J'aime marcher et je pense qu'après cette journée, ça me fera du bien.

- Tu es sûre ? Je ne mords pas tu sais. Et il y a bien dix minutes de marche jusque chez ta tante. Tu pourrais te perdre, après tout tu n'es pas de la région.

Il était en train de me dire que je risquais de me perdre ? Il se foutait de moi. J'avais bien observé le trajet ce matin et la route n'était qu'une quasi ligne droite.

- J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation, je te remercie. Et je ne penses pas me perdre, j'ai bien repéré la route ce matin. Dis-je sur un ton que je voulus agacé.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Excuses-moi. Je voulais juste me montrer gentleman et ne pas laisser une jolie jeune fille rentrer seule à pied sous la pluie.

- Quoi ? Il pleut ?

- Oui, comme la plupart du temps ici.

Zut, j'avais oublié ce détail. Rentrer à pied ne me semblait soudain plus une si bonne idée. Je devais choisir entre un moment seul en voiture avec lui avec le risque de l'apprécier et une marche sous la pluie. Je détestais vraiment la pluie.

- Alors, si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien accepter.

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Suis moi.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment. Nous étions encore protégés de la pluie par l'avant-toit.

- Attends moi ici, je vais rapprocher la voiture afin que tu te mouilles le moins possible.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il était parti en courant. Il était vraiment un garçon attentionné. Je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui en France. Ah... Comme mon pays me manquait. Je radotais, mais dès que je repensais à ma vie là-bas, je ressentais une douleur. Tout me manquait terriblement, ma grand-mère, Miley, mes amis, les concerts et les enregistrements en studio, mes fans, même mon lycée et mes profs me manquaient.

Un klaxon me sortit de mes pensées, et je vis une splendide Volvo gris argent. Il avait une jolie voiture Mister Cullen.

Je courrais jusqu'à la portière qu'il avait ouverte à mon attention. Je m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle. J'avais eu beau essayé d'éviter les gouttes, certaines avaient réussies à me toucher. Saleté de pluie.

L'intérieur était en cuir noir. Le pommeau de vitesse était chromé et le tableau de bord recouvert de noyer. C'était vraiment une très jolie voiture mais elle devait également avoir un très joli prix. Mr et Mme Cullen devaient avoir de l'argent. Je me renseignerais auprès de ma tante, elle connaissait la quasi totalité des habitants de Forks. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si il y en avait beaucoup.

Il avait commencé à rouler et au vu du paysage qui défilait, je pouvais deviner que ce n'était pas doucement. Mais la vitesse ne me dérangeais pas. J'aimais même plutôt ça. Et j'avais encore plus hâte de passer mon permis.

- Tu as une jolie voiture.

- Merci.

- C'est la C 30 ?

- Effectivement. Tu t'y connais en voiture ?

- Un peu. Ma meilleure amie adore les voitures et à force de l'entendre parler j'ai appris.

- Et comment s'appelle ta meilleure amie ?

- Miley. Elle est géniale. Elle a toujours été là et depuis que je suis ici, je ressens un grand vide. Elle me manque.

- Je suis désolée pour toi. Mais tu dois lui parler au téléphone et puis il y a internet.

- C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Elle savait toujours quoi faire pour me redonner le moral quand ça n'allait pas et puis elle avait une telle joie de vivre. C'était un vrai lutin monté sur ressort.

Je ris aux souvenirs de ma meilleure amie en train de sauter sur place à l'annonce d'une virée shopping ou encore lorsque nous étions allées voir la nouvelle Opel Astra chez le concessionnaire. On s'était promis que ce serait la première voiture que l'on aurait après l'obtention de notre permis.

- Vu ton sourire, tu as l'air d'avoir de bons souvenirs avec elle. Mais tu en auras d'autres, j'en suis sûr. Elle n'est pas morte ?

Sa question me désarçonna. Je ne pouvais imaginer un monde sans Miley.

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, c'est juste que vu que tu parlais d'elle au passé...

J'avais fais ça. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

- C'est que j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Et pourtant, ça ne faisait que deux jours. Mais je devais me reprendre. J'étais en train de trop en raconter sur ma vie et ça ne me plaisait pas. Je ne voulais pas en dire autant mais en repensant à Miley, j'avais ressentit le besoin de parler d'elle. Heureusement, nous venions d'arriver.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. C'était très gentil.

- Mais je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir.

- Je suppose qu'on va se voir demain.

- J'espère bien.

- Très bien alors à demain.

- A demain Bella et bonne soirée.

- Merci à toi aussi.

- Oh, je suis sur qu'elle le sera.

Je sortis de la voiture et entrais dans la maison sans me retourner. Je ne savais pas si je me faisais des idées mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me draguait un peu. Ses paroles et ses regards sur moi étaient des signes, non ? Je me faisais sûrement des idées. J'avais mal interprété.

- Bella ! Alors, comment s'est passé ton premier jour ?

Ma tante me pris dans ses bras et me débarrassa de mon sac.

- Bien.

- Tu t'es faite des amis ?

- Oui. Une, elle s'appelle Angela Weber.

- Oh, la petite Weber. Elle est très gentille. Je suis contente qu'elle soit devenue ton amie.

- Dis-moi, tu connais la famille Cullen ?

- Oui. Ce sont des personnes très bien. Leurs enfants sont très bien élevés. Je sais que les liens qui les unissent sont plus que de l'amour fraternel mais si leurs parents le tolèrent, je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous regarde. Carlisle est un très grand chirurgien, et c'est un honneur qu'il travaille ici. Et sa femme est tellement gentille. C'est une décoratrice d'intérieur reconnue. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- C'est juste parce que je les ai croisé rapidement à la cantine et que c'est Edward qui m'a raccompagné en voiture.

- Il est très mignon. Et c'est le seul célibataire de la famille. Il est très convoité par la gente féminine, mais il ne s'est jamais intéressé à qui que ce soit.

Est-ce qu'il s'intéressait à moi ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il m'avait raccompagné ? Non, ce n'était que de la pure politesse. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à ça ? Ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Je m'excusais auprès de ma tante et montais dans chambre, prétextant des devoirs.

Une fois la porte de ma chambre refermée, j'allais prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. La chaleur de l'eau sur ma peau me relaxa. Je repensais à cette journée. Finalement, elle aurait pu être pire. Je m'étais faite une amie, même si cela n'avait pas été mon intention première. Bon , je n'avais pas compris grand chose de mes cours mais j'avais l'espoir que cela s'améliorerait grâce aux leçons qu'Angela allait me donner. Et j'avais rencontré Edward. Je ne savais toujours pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Je me séchais et me mettais en pyjama. Ce n'était pas vraiment un pyjama, c'était plutôt un bas de survêt et un débardeur, mais je m'y sentais bien dedans. De toute façon , ce n'était pas comme si j'allais à un défilé ou que j'allais ressortir.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et regardais le plafond. Il était du même beige que les murs. Et il n'avait aucun défaut. Même pas une petite aspérité ou un petit trou, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus lisse. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais cela m'énerva. Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun défaut ? Je devenais complètement folle. J'étais en train de m'énerver parce que le plafond était parfait. N'importe quoi.

Je décidais de prendre ma guitare et de jouer un peu. Seule la musique avait le pouvoir de tout me faire oublier. Elle me transportait dans un autre monde. Je fermais les yeux et grattais quelques accords au hasard. Tout doucement, je me mis à jouer la mélodie que j'avais écrite en mémoire de mes parents. Seules ma grand-mère et Miley l'avaient déjà entendu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais pas envie de la partager. C'était trop personnel. C'était ma chanson, le seul lien qu'il me restait avec eux. Je ne possédais pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'eux. Et le peu que j'avais s'estompait avec le temps. J'avais beau essayer de m'y accrocher le plus possible, ils m'échappaient. Et ça me rendait triste. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils meurent et qu'ils me laissent alors que j'avais besoin d'eux ?

J'éclatais en sanglots tout en continuant de jouer de la guitare. Je n'avais pas le droit de flancher, je devais être forte pour eux. Je voulais leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient être fiers de leur fille. Alors je fis la seule chose que je savais faire dans ces moments là. Je chantais.

Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mien

Pourquoi si cruelle est la vie ?

Où sont partis les miens ?

Vous me manquez tant

Mais c'est pour vous que je me bas

Vous me manquez tant

Vous serez fiers de moi

Parfois c'est difficile

De continuer d'avancer

Je marche sur un fil

J'ai tellement peur de tomber

Je m'accroche et tiendrais bon

Je réaliserais tout mes rêves

Vous êtes ma seule motivation

C'est grâce à vous que je me lève

Vous me manquez tant

Mais c'est pour vous que je me bas

Vous me manquez tant

Vous serez fiers de moi

Dans mon cœur, vos souvenirs

Lointains mais bien présents

S'accrochent dans un dernier soupir

qui renforce mes sentiments

La tête haute et le torse bombé

J'avance et continue

Je veux être votre fierté

Je ne pleurerais plus

Même si vous me manquez

C'est pour vous que je me bas

Malgré les difficultés

Je ne renoncerais pas.

POV Edward

Je l'avais ramené chez sa tante, car je savais qu'elle ne considérait pas cette maison comme étant la sienne. J'avais attendu qu'elle sorte de son cours afin de lui proposer de la raccompagner. Alice avait eu une vision d'elle en train de marcher sur le bord de la route et elle se faisait percuter par un camion. J'étais prêt à tout, même à l'attacher de force sur le siège de ma voiture. Il était hors de question que je la laisse se faire tuer. Mais la pluie me facilita la tâche. Elle ne me fut jamais aussi bénéfique qu'aujourd'hui.

Son odeur dans le confinement de ma voiture était encore plus forte. Mais je m'étais préparé, j'avais séché le cours d'avant afin de chasser. Quand elle m'avait demandé si c'était bien une C 30 que je conduisais, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Et ça commençait à me plaire de pouvoir être surpris par quelqu'un. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un était cette fille. Elle était fascinante. A part Rosalie, je n'avais jamais connue de fille qui s 'intéressait un tant soit peu aux voitures. J'avais vu qu'elle était triste et quand je compris que c'était parce que sa meilleure amie lui manquait, je ne sus pas comment lui remonter le moral. Je n'avais jamais eu de relations amicales en dehors de ma famille et je ne savais pas comment faire. Mais j'avais bien l'intention de remédier à tout cela. J'avais roulé bien plus doucement qu'à mon habitude mais tout de même légèrement au dessus des limitations de vitesse car je n'aimais pas me traîner et je voulais profiter de ce moment seul avec elle. Mais sa tante n'habitait pas très loin, ce qui fit que le trajet fut assez court.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. C'était très gentil.

- Mais je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir.

- Je suppose qu'on va se voir demain.

- J'espère bien.

J'avais bien l'intention de lui parler à nouveau.

- Très bien alors à demain.

- A demain Bella et bonne soirée.

- Merci à toi aussi.

- Oh, je suis sur qu'elle le sera.

J'en étais plus que sur. J'avais décidé de la regarder par la fenêtre. C'est vrai que ça faisait un peu voyeur, limite obsédé mais je ressentais le besoin de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Et j'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle. C'était là une bonne occasion.

_Si ça t'aide à te sentir bien de te raconter ça, tant mieux. Mais saches que tu n'as pas bonne conscience et j'en sais quelque chose._

Je passais outre ses petits commentaires. J'étais allé poser ma Volvo chez moi et étais revenu en courant afin de ne rien rater. Elle sortait de la douche. Elle portait un bas de survêt et un débardeur, tous les deux noirs. Je trouvais ça plutôt sexy. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et au bout de quelques minutes elle parut s'énerver et je me demandais bien pourquoi. Ce mutisme mental, même si parfois il me plaisait, m'irritait assez souvent. Je la vis prendre une guitare et commencer à jouer. Elle était musicienne comme moi. Je venais de nous trouver un point commun. Je ne connaissais pas ce qu'elle jouait mais c'était très beau. C'était une mélodie triste. Et elle éclata en sanglots. Je ressentis le besoin d'aller la consoler mais je me fis violence pour ne pas y aller. Que lui aurais-je dit ? « J'étais en train de t'observer à travers ta fenêtre quand je t'ai vu pleurer alors je suis venu te consoler ». N'importe quoi !

Ses larmes se tarirent et elle se mit à chanter. Elle avait une voix incroyable, un splendide soprano. Elle était douce et forte à la fois, triste et joyeuse. Et ses paroles... Je savais qu'elle avait perdu ses parents. Nous étions pareils. Enfin presque, au détail près que j'étais un vampire et elle, une humaine.

J'étais là, perché sur un arbre en train de la regarder reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, tout en l'écoutant chanter, sa voix me transportant. Il n'y avait que très peu d'artistes capables d'une telle chose. Elle devrait partager son talent. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait une grande artiste. A la fin de sa chanson , elle ne pleurait plus et elle arborait un air sûr d'elle, prête à se battre. Elle alla ensuite manger puis se coucha. Je l'observais une bonne partie de la nuit. J'avais vraiment envie de mieux la connaître. Cette fille valait la peine d'être connue. Vers une heure du matin je retournais chez moi afin de prendre une bonne douche. J'étais trempé à cause de la pluie, j'avais des feuilles dans les cheveux et de la sève avait coulé sur mon pull et sur mon jean. Une fois douché et changé, je m'asseyais devant mon piano. Je laissais mes doigts courir sur les touches. Je ne jouais rien de particulier, je pensais à Bella. Puis petit à petit, une mélodie prit forme. Elle lui ressemblait, forte et fragile, triste et joyeuse et pleine de courage. Je notais au fur et à mesure les notes sur une partition et bientôt j'avais écris une berceuse.

Vers quatre heure du matin, j'allais sur internet. Je ne regardais rien de précis ni de bien intéressant, juste quelques vidéos sur YouTube. Pris par la curiosité, je tapais le nom de Bella Swan. Il y avait un article sur la mort de ses parents ainsi qu'un autre sur la mort de sa grand-mère. On pouvait y lire :

« La jeune Bella Swan, plus connue sous le nom de Cristal vient de perdre sa grand-mère. La justice française lui a refusé sa demande d'émancipation et elle est contrainte d'aller vivre aux États-Unis chez sa seule parente encore vivante. Serait-ce la fin de sa carrière ou juste une pause ? Comment tout cela va-t-il affecter sa musique ? »

Je tapais Cristal et regardais le clip d'une de ses chansons. Elle avait sortit deux albums qui étaient disques de platine. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Cette fille ne cessera donc de m'étonner. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Elle ne voulait certainement pas de traitement de faveur. Elle paraissait si discrète en comparaison de la fille que je voyais dans le clip vidéo. J'écoutais les autres chansons disponibles sur YouTube. Ce qu'elle faisait était vraiment bien. Je commandais ses deux albums en livraison express sur internet.

Alice me sortit de mes pensées en me rappelant que les cours commençaient dans moins de trente minutes. Je pus lire dans ses pensées la vision de Bella marchant pour aller au lycée. Heureusement cette vision ne la montrait pas gisant sur le sol. Je montais dans ma voiture et prenais la direction de la maison de la tante de Bella. J'allais lui proposer de l'emmener au lycée.

* * *

Voili, voilou.

Alors ça vous a plu ? Une seule manière de me faire connaître votre avis : un petit clic sur bubulle.

Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte ou en favoris et en auteur favori ou alerte. J'en suis toute fière. Mais vous pouvez aussi me laisser une petite review même si ce n'est qu'un seul mot.

Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite.

Kiki.


	7. Routine

_**Hey,**_

_**J'ai fait au plus vite pour ce chapitre mais cette semaine ça a été un peu la course dans ma vie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Pour toutes celles qui attendent la rencontre avec les Cullen, ça arrive bientôt, c'est pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, elles me font un bien fou, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point, 20 pour le dernier chapitre, je trouve ça génial et j'espère battre ce record avec ce chapitre. Alors déchainez-vous sur la bubulle en bas.**_

_**Merci à Cline, Unesimple-ado, RioTousse, Aurelie-83300, emichlo, Rosabella01, miiss88, oliveronica cullen massen, Elodie2B, elo-didie, yayalia, BenIsa, helimoen, fan2manga, bellardtwilight, Lydie's, aelita48, Mayssa, stephanie et mzg.**_

_**Réponse aux anonymes :**_

_**Cline : ou plutôt Céline, je suis heureuse que tu trouves mon histoire très belle, ça fait plaisir. Et oui j'ai gardé les traits distinctifs des persos tout en changeant les caractères parce que j'en avais marre d'une Bella maladroite et peu sûre d'elle ainsi qu'un Edward coincé et en perpétuelle souffrance intérieur.**_

_**Elodie2B : Merci, ta review m'a beaucoup touché comme à chaque fois. C'est avec grand plaisir que je lirais votre histoire à toi et tes amies mais il faudrait que tu me laisses un lien pour savoir où la lire. En tout cas le titre me donne déjà envie de la lire.**_

_**stephanie : Merci et je suis fière d'avoir une accroc à ma fic. Quand au moment où Edward va dire à Bella qu'il sait qui elle est réellement et bien tu le seras bientôt dans un ou deux chapitres je pense.**_

_**mzg : J'aime bien aussi l'idée que Bella soit connue (normale ici c'est la mienne d'idée lol). Je sais que c'est triste que Bella refuse de s'attacher à Edward mais ça va s'arranger (comment peut-on lui résister ? C'est Edward quand même...). Si elle va se faire connaître dans la chanson à Forks ? Pour l'instant non et par la suite ? Et bien peut être... Quand à Miley, elle va effectivement devenir plus présente par la suite.**_

_**Merci également à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en alert ou en favoris.**_

_**Je m'excuses pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes que vous pourriez trouver mais ma bêta est en vacances et n'a donc pas pu lire ce chapitre pour me le corriger. Et pour ne pas vous faire attendre une semaine de plus j'ai préféré le poster tel quel.**_

_**Bonne lecture et enjoy !**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 7 : Routine

POV Edward

J'avais attendu qu'elle sorte de chez sa tante et commence à marcher avant d'avancer à sa hauteur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je la forçais. Ainsi, on pouvait croire qu'en allant au lycée, je l'avais croisé sur le chemin et lui avais gentiment proposé de l'emmener. C'était gentleman de ma part. Non ?

_Oui c'est ça tu es un vrai gentleman quand ça t'arrange._

Légèrement prise au dépourvu, elle n'avait pas osé refuser. Le silence ne me dérangeait pas mais j'avais envie d'entendre le son de sa voix.

- As-tu passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui merci et toi ?

- Très bonne merci. Et qu'as-tu fait ?

Je voulais lui faire avouer qui elle était réellement : une chanteuse connue et surtout pleine de talent.

- Oh rien de bien spécial.

- Tu n'es pas très explicite. Moi, j'ai joué un peu de piano et j'ai surfé sur internet. Tu vois ce n'est pas dur.

- OK, puisque tu tiens tant à savoir ce que j'ai fait. J'ai d'abord pris une douche, puis j'ai discuté avec ma tante, ensuite j'ai joué un peu de guitare, j'ai mangé puis je me suis couchée. Ça te va mieux.

- Oui, tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué.

- Ouai, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela t'intéresse de savoir ce que j'ai fait.

Je préférais ne pas répondre à sa question, pas pour l'instant.

- Tu joues de la guitare. Cela nous fait un point commun, car en plus du piano, je joue également un peu de guitare.

- Cool.

- On pourrait peut être jouer ensemble un jour ?

- Pourquoi pas.

J'étais content que l'idée de jouer avec moi ne la rebute pas. Mais je devais convenir d'un jour précis pour le faire car sinon j'étais quasi certain que nous ne le ferions jamais.

- Que dirais-tu de vendredi soir après les cours ?

- Euh... D'accord. Mais tu veux qu'on joue où ?

- Chez moi, ce serait plus simple car je pourrai également jouer au piano.

L'idée de la voir chez moi me plaisait et de plus je ferais plaisir à Alice qui voulait faire sa connaissance officiellement.

- Je dois d'abord en parler à ma tante.

- Bien sur.

Nous venions d'arriver devant le lycée et je me garais à ma place habituelle. Je pouvais déjà entendre les baragouinages incessant qu'étaient les pensées de tout ces lycéens.

**Cullen et la nouvelle... Il n'a pas perdu de temps, elle est arrivée hier seulement. Je croyais que le commun des mortels ne l'intéressait pas. Ils ne sortent pas ensembles ? C'est pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une S….**

Ce Newton m'irritait au plus haut point. Je crispais les mains sur le volant. Je pouvais voir mes jointures blanchir encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Je devais me maitriser car Bella n'aurait pas compris le pourquoi de ma réaction. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre, je lui ferai regretter ses pensées odieuses en temps et en heure.

D'un même mouvement, nous sortions de ma voiture.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucun cours commun avec Bella. De peur de ne pas la revoir avant ce soir je décidais de lui poser la question qui trottais dans mon esprit depuis un moment.

- Tu finis les cours à quelle heure ?

- 15h, pourquoi ?

- Moi aussi, je pourrai te ramener si tu veux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je sais mais ça ne me dérange pas et en plus c'est sur mon chemin. Tu ne me feras donc faire aucun détour.

- OK. Merci.

- Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir. On se retrouve devant ma voiture à 15h alors ?

- Très bien.

- A toute à l'heure.

- Oui, à toute à l'heure.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos salles respectives.

J'étais vraiment heureux qu'elle ait accepté de venir chez moi vendredi. Alice devait sautiller sur place comme à son habitude, car j'étais sûre qu'elle avait vu la réponse de Bella. J'allais devoir tout de même prévenir le reste de ma famille. Je savais que ça ne leur poserait aucun problème mais nous allions devoir faire plus attention à notre mascarade humaine.

Je passais ma journée à penser à vendredi.

POV Bella

J'avais été surprise de voir Edward ce matin me proposant de m'emmener au lycée dans sa magnifique voiture. Mais je n'avais pas su dire non. Après qu'il m'ait fait son splendide sourire en coin, comment aurais-je pu refuser ?

Il avait réussi à me faire dire que je jouais de la guitare. Ce n'étais pas une chose que j'avais prévu d'avouer à qui que ce soit mais voilà, je le lui avais dit à lui. Et j'avais en plus accepté de jouer avec lui vendredi. Mais à quoi je pensais ? En sa présence, à vrai dire, j'avais du mal à avoir une pensée cohérente. Son odeur me tournait complètement la tête. Je ne voulais pas céder. Ne le voulais-je vraiment pas ? Non, c'était plutôt que je ne devais pas, afin de ne pas chambouler mon univers.

Quand nous étions arrivés au lycée et que nous étions sortis de sa voiture, il m'avait proposé de me ramener après les cours finissant à la même heure que moi. Et encore une fois, je n'avais pas su refuser.

Ma journée passa rapidement au rythme de mes pensées. J'avais accepté la proposition d'Edward pour vendredi sans en avoir parler avec ma tante. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me dire non, vu comme elle estimait la famille Cullen, mais je l'espérais. Cela serait l'excuse géniale pour ne pas y aller. Car j'avais peur. Pas d'Edward non, mais peur de me rapprocher de lui. Il m'attirait déjà beaucoup physiquement et plus je le côtoyais, plus je me rendais compte qu'il était loin d'être inintéressant.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de mon dernier cours retentit me sortant de mes pensées. Comme la veille je n'avais guère prêté attention au cours n'ayant pratiquement rien compris. Heureusement, Angela me donnait mon premier cours le lendemain. Nous allions nous consacrer à mon apprentissage de la langue deux heures durant la pause de midi ainsi que deux autres heures après les cours, pour ce premier jour de leçon et ensuite nous avions convenu d'y consacrer notre pause déjeuner chaque jour. En effet, il était difficile pour Angela de se libérer après les cours car elle devait s'occuper de ses petits frères jumeaux.

Je me dirigeais vers la Volvo où m'attendait Edward. Il était vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il portait un jean bleu délavé, un pull col V ainsi qu'une veste en daim et des chaussures de ville Timberland noirs. Ses cheveux bougeaient au rythme de la brise qui soufflait. Il était appuyé nonchalamment sur l'aile avant gauche de sa voiture, les mains dans les poches. Quand il m'aperçut, il m'offrit un superbe sourire. Il était difficile de ne pas fondre devant ce sourire mais j'étais forte, je ne devais pas flancher. Je lui rendis tout de même son sourire.

Après m'avoir demandé si j'avais passé une bonne journée, nous montâmes dans sa voiture. Nous ne parlions pas et je pus entendre une douce mélodie provenant du poste.

_- Claire de lune_ de Debussy, j'adore ce morceau.

Cela m'étonnait qu'un garçon comme lui écoute ce style de musique. Et pourtant, je n'aurai pas du l'être car je savais désormais qu'il jouait du piano.

- Tu connais ? Me demandat-il surpris.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça à l'air de t'étonner.

- Non, enfin si. Je ne connaissais personne jusqu'à présent qui écoute ce genre de musique.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop le genre de musique que les jeunes écoutent de nos jours. Mais je pense qu'ils devraient de temps en temps écouter un peu de classique, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Et il me fit à nouveau son sourire en coin.

Tu ne dois pas craquer, tu ne dois pas craquer... Me serinais-je.

Heureusement pour moi nous venions d'arriver chez ma tante. Je le remerciais et le saluais tout en sortant de son véhicule.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher demain.

Ça allait devenir une habitude. Mais je devais avouer que c'était agréable de faire le trajet en sa compagnie. J'allais lui dire qu'il ne devait pas se sentir obligé de faire ça et que je pouvais très bien marcher quand il me fit à nouveau son superbe sourire. Cela eut l'effet de me faire perdre le fil de mes pensées et je répondis alors par la positive.

- Alors à demain Bella. Je te souhaite de passer une bonne nuit.

- Merci à toi aussi. A demain.

Effectivement, je passai une très bonne nuit en rêvant de lui.

…

Le lendemain, il vint me chercher devant chez ma tante. Il me tint la portière de sa voiture afin que je m'installe puis fit le tour de celle-ci pour prendre place du côté conducteur. Je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un ayant de si bonnes manières.

Durant le trajet, il me demanda d'où je venais exactement en France, quelles activités j'avais en dehors des cours. Je lui répondis la vérité en omettant toutefois de lui dire que j'étais une chanteuse connue là-bas. Je ne savais que trop bien combien les gens pouvaient changer en connaissant la vérité.

…

A la pause déjeuner, j'eus mon premier cours avec Angela. Elle maitrisait parfaitement le français. Elle fut preuve de beaucoup de patience à mon égard m'expliquant ce que les professeurs nous disaient en cours en reprenant leurs termes et en me les traduisant afin que je les mémorise et que je les assimile. J'étais heureuse que ce soit elle qui me donne ces cours. J'étais à l'aise avec elle et je n'avais pas honte de poser des questions bêtes.

Nous reprîmes les cours, et je me concentrais vraiment afin d'essayer au mieux de comprendre. Je notais sur un cahier les mots que je ne comprenais pas afin qu'Angela puisse me les expliquer.

La fin des cours sonna et nous nous rendîmes toutes les deux à la bibliothèque afin de poursuivre mon enseignement.

Je commençais à connaître de nouveaux mots ainsi que de nouvelles expressions. Heureusement que j'avais la capacité d'apprendre vite. C'était un réel avantage.

Les deux heures passèrent vite, bien plus vite que mes autres cours. Nous avions bien avancé et si nous continuons à ce rythme, j'étais quasi sûre de maitriser cette langue en moins d'un mois. Bon, j'exagérais un peu en disant que je la maitriserai mais j'avais au moins l'espoir de bien me débrouiller.

Après avoir remercié Angela pour son aide, je la saluais et commençais à marcher en direction de chez ma tante.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dire chez moi, car je ne considérais toujours pas cette maison comme étant « ma maison ». Pourtant, je commençais à m'y sentir bien, ma tante et son mari étaient très gentils avec moi et j'adorais ma chambre.

Edward était rentré chez lui car il avait fini les cours en même temps que moi, soit deux heures plus tôt. Il s'était proposé de venir me chercher afin de me raccompagner mais j'avais refusé poliment lui disant que je pouvais très bien marcher et que je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse des aller-retour uniquement pour moi. Quand il m'avait répondu qu'il viendrait quand même, je lui avais tout bonnement interdit le menaçant de ne plus lui parler s'il faisait ça.

J'étais à mi-chemin, quand la pluie se mit à tomber. Au début ce n'était qu'une légère brume puis cela s'intensifia devenant un véritable déluge. A ce moment là, je haïssais Forks plus que tout. Je détestais la pluie et j'étais dans l'une des villes les plus humides des États-Unis. Je levais ma tête vers le ciel, et me mis à parler à celui-ci comme s'il pouvait m'entendre.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre que je sois rentrée. Non, bien sur que non. Cela t'amuse trop de me pourrir la vie. Tu ne m'as pas assez fait souffrir en me prenant mes parents et ma grand-mère, tu continues en m'obligeant à venir vivre ici, dans cette ville qui n'a de ville que le nom et où il pleut en permanence.

Je poussais un cri afin d'évacuer ma frustration. Heureusement pour moi, je marchais le long d'un bois et il n'y avait pas un chat à l'horizon. Si quelqu'un m'avait vu ainsi, il m'aurait certainement pris pour une folle. Mais faire cela m'avait fait du bien, j'avais besoin d'exprimer mes sentiments. Mais pour l'instant je n'étais pas prête à en parler à quelqu'un. Si Miley avait été là, je lui aurai dit mais elle était loin et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

Après quelques minutes de marche sous cette pluie diluvienne, j'entrais enfin chez ma tante trempée jusqu'aux os. Celle-ci vint m'accueillir avec une serviette, tout en s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu venir me chercher. Je la rassurais en lui disant que je ne lui en voulais pas du tout et que je comprenais. En effet, je ne lui en voulais pas. Ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute si je me trouvais là.

Je montais prendre une douche afin de me réchauffer avant de diner.

Je passais une soirée tranquille et trouvais le sommeil rapidement épuisée par cette journée.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula dans une routine quotidienne. Edward venait me chercher le matin pour aller en cours et nous discutions de tout et de rien. J'allais en cours où je ne comprenais toujours pas tout mais je m'améliorais et comprenais de mieux en mieux grâce aux cours qu'Angela me donnait à la pause déjeuner. Ensuite je rentrais avec Edward puis je jouais un peu de guitare, dinais et me couchais.

Le vendredi arriva donc plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. J'avais demandé à ma tante l'autorisation d'aller chez Edward après les cours et comme je m'y attendais elle avait tout de suite accepté, me ventant au passage les mérites de la famille Cullen.

Les cours étaient terminés et Edward m'attendait vers sa voiture. Il devait m'emmener chez ma tante afin que je récupère ma guitare puis nous devions aller chez lui. J'étais nerveuse. J'allais rencontrer sa famille car il m'avait dit qu'ils seraient tous présents : son père Carlisle, sa mère Esmée, ses frères Emmett et Jasper ainsi que ses sœurs Rosalie et Alice. Il m'avait décrit chacun d'eux succinctement. Je savais que j'y allais en tant qu'une amie d'Edward et encore « amie » était un bien grand mot. Nous n'étions que des camarades de classe ayant une passion pour la musique, mais j'appréhendais cette rencontre. J'aurais voulu annuler mais j'aurais beaucoup déçu Edward. Il avait eu un sourire sincère qui avait illuminé son visage lorsque je lui avais dit que ma tante était d'accord pour que j'aille chez lui. Je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant. Et malgré ma nervosité et mon anxiété, j'étais excité par l'idée de rencontrer cette famille hors du commun.

* * *

_**Voili, voilou, pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Ça vous a plu ? Une pitite review pour me le dire, siou plait...**_

_**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver mercredi prochain.**_

_**Merci à toutes de me lire et à très vite.**_

_**Kiki.**_


	8. Les Cullen

_**Hey,**_

_**Bien le bonjour à vous ! Comme promis nous sommes mercredi et voilà donc le chapitre suivant : la fameuse rencontre officielle avec les Cullen. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et être à la hauteur de vos espérances.**_

_**Un grand merci et une grosse dédicace à ma sœur et bêta qui est revenue de vacances et qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre super rapidement. Je t'aime ma petite sœur.**_

_**Je fais un peu de pub pour une nouvelle fiction écrite par une de mes lectrices et ses amies fans de notre Rob, La douce voix des souvenirs par VEM-Pattinson. Résumé : La vie de deux âmes sœurs se retrouve brisée suite à un drame... Et si, même la mort et l'oubli ne parvenaient pas à les séparer ? Il n'y a que deux chapitres de publiés pour l'instant mais je la trouve déjà très bien écrite et j'ai hâte de lire la suite. Si vous voulez, cette fic se trouve dans mes favoris.**_

_**Un énorme merci à toutes celles et ceux (on ne sait jamais) qui m'ont laissé une review : elo-didie, Lydie's, helimoen, aelita48, emichlo, Tinga Bella, RioTousse, mzg, fan2manga, bellardtwilight, Elodie2B, Cline, miiss88, oliveronica cullen massen, Yumi25, edward-belle-new-fiction, Unesimple-ado, yayalia et MselleMiya.**_

_**On a pas battu le record de review pour le chapitre précédent mais j'espère le battre pour celui-ci alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.**_

_**Merci également à toux ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et alertes.**_

_**Réponses aux anonymes :**_

_**mzg : Merci de ta review.**_

_**Elodie2B : Merci et ne t'inquiètes pas, le fait que Bella soit une chanteuse célèbre va bientôt ressortir dans l'histoire. Ça arrive, mais ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre. Je sais c'est long mais techniquement il n'y a qu'une semaine d'écouler.**_

_**Cline : Merci à toi de me lire.**_

_**Je rappelle que les persos appartiennent à S. Meyer et que je ne fais que jouer avec.**_

_**Allez assez blablaté, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Les Cullen

J'étais dans ma chambre. Je récupérais ma guitare. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit et soufflais un bon coup. Edward m'attendait dans sa voiture pour aller chez lui. J'étais nerveuse de rencontrer sa famille. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir ses frères et sœurs mais je ne leur avais jamais parler. Ma tante m'avait fait l'éloge de ses parents. Ils étaient des personnes importantes au sein de la communauté de Forks.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'angoisses alors que tu n'es pas sa petite amie ? Ce n'est pas ta belle famille que tu vas rencontrer._

C'était vrai, je n'avais aucune raison d'appréhender cette rencontre. Je me levais donc de mon lit et allais rejoindre Edward dans sa voiture.

Il m'accueillit avec un de ses superbes sourires. Je le trouvais de plus en plus beau. Je chassais immédiatement ces idées de ma tête, je ne devais pas craquer. Il m'ouvrit le coffre afin que j'y dépose ma guitare puis alla m'ouvrir la portière. Il était un vrai gentleman et je pourrais m'habituer à cette galanterie. Je m'installais sur le siège passager et il vint prendre place du côté conducteur.

- Prête ?

- Oui, allons-y.

Le trajet ce fit dans le silence. Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Je devais avouer que j'aimais être en sa compagnie. Nous étions en train de devenir des amis et ça me plaisait malgré le fait qu'au départ je ne voulais pas me lier à lui d'une quelconque manière. Après mûre réflexion, je m'étais dit à quoi bon rester une année ici seule ? Je ne devais pas m'interdire d'avoir des amis, après tout, nous pourrions garder contact même après mon retour en France.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Edward coupa le moteur de son véhicule que je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés. Perdu dans mes pensées, comme à mon habitude, je n'avais pas prêté attention au trajet. Je regardais par la vitre et vis une magnifique villa. Elle était blanche et paraissait immense comportant trois niveaux.

Edward avait fait le tour de la voiture et me tenait la portière ouverte afin que je puisse sortir.

- Est-ce qu'elle te plait ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh... Pardon ? j'étais perdue dans la contemplation de cette superbe villa.

- La maison, elle te plait ?

- Oui, elle est magnifique.

- Alors attends de voir l'intérieur, je suis sur que tu vas adorer. Il me fit encore son magnifique sourire en coin.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh..._

J'avais perdue ma conscience.

_**Reprends-toi, voyons ! Nous ne devons pas craquer. Un point c'est tout.**_

Je m'autorisais déjà à ce que nous devenions amis. C'était un grand pas pour moi qui refusais au départ toute relation ici. Edward m'intriguait et malgré mon refus du début de me lier à lui, je voulais désormais le connaître.

-Tu es toujours aussi galant ?

- Oui, j'ai été élevé comme ça. Pourquoi ça ne te plait pas ?

- Je ne connais aucune fille à qui la galanterie ne plait pas. Et puis, je suis française je te rappelle, c'est un peu le berceau de la galanterie.

- Il est vrai, dit-il dans un français parfait, avec une légère pointe d'accent. Il me fit une révérence. Je la lui l'a rendit. Je me relevais ensuite et décidais de lui parler dans ma langue natale.

- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais le français.

- J'ai eu des cours particuliers car ma mère adore ce pays et voulait que ses enfants sachent parler cette langue qu'elle trouve magnifique.

- Oh. C'est vrai que la France est un pays magnifique. A l'évocation de mon pays, des souvenirs refluaient dans ma tête. Je les chassais tant bien que mal afin de ne pas sombrer.

- Je m'y suis déjà rendu deux fois. Et j'adore ton pays.

- Merci. Tu es parti dans quelles villes ?

- La première fois je suis resté à Paris, il y a tellement de choses à voir et la deuxième, je suis allé dans la « France profonde » comme on dit chez toi, à Alboussière en Ardèche, pour y faire de la randonnée.

J'acquiesçais et souriais bêtement. Parler de la France me faisait du bien et reparler ma langue également. Je n'avais plus parler français depuis mon arrivée et Edward le parlait parfaitement bien.

- Que dis-tu d'aller voir l'intérieur de la maison ?

Nous étions toujours dehors devant sa voiture.

- Oui, avec plaisir.

- Attends, je récupère juste ta guitare dans le coffre.

Il avait déjà ouvert le coffre et s'apprêtait à attraper ma guitare.

- Non ! j'avais crié. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Il sortit la tête du coffre et me regarda un air plus que surpris sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas ma réaction, je devais m'expliquer.

- Je ne voulais pas crier, je suis désolée. Mais, (je m'approchais du coffre et pris ma guitare) cette guitare appartenait à ma mère et c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle. Alors j'y tiens plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux, et je n'autorise personne à la toucher. (Je baissais les yeux un peu honteuse de ma réaction excessive. ) Excuses moi.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je ne savais pas sinon je n'aurais pas essayer de la sortir de la voiture.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave. N'en parlons plus. Alors, tu me la fais visiter cette maison ? dis-je sur un ton que je voulais enjoué.

- Bien sur, suis moi.

Il monta les quelques marches du perron et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. L'intérieur était encore plus magnifique que l'extérieur. Je me tenais dans une pièce ouverte et très claire. Les plafonds, murs et différents meubles étaient dans les tons de blancs. Au fond, se trouvait une gigantesque baie vitrée ouvrant la vue sur une étendue de pelouse et d'arbres allant jusqu'à une rivière. Sur ma gauche, il y avait un superbe escalier à révolution, et devant moi un très grand canapé d'angle en cuir blanc était disposé face à un écran plat d'une taille telle que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Dans le salon, il y avait deux personnes debout, un homme et une femme. L'homme paraissait n'avoir guère plus qu'une trentaine d'années, il avait les cheveux blonds et un visage amical. Plutôt grand et assez musclé, il ressemblait à une star de cinéma. Il était d'une beauté impressionnante. Il portait un jean clair ainsi qu'une chemise d'un vert pâle. La femme était tout aussi belle. Son visage en forme de cœur était encadré par de douces boucles caramel. Elle était mince et assez petite comparée a l'homme à ses côtés et portait une robe longue de couleur écru.

- Bella, je te présente mes parents. Carlisle et Esmée. Maman, papa, c'est Bella, une amie du lycée.

-Enchanté, dis-je, ne sachant pas si je devais leur serrer la main ou non, mais vu qu'ils n'esquissaient ni l'un ni l'autre un geste dans ma direction, je ne fis rien non plus.

- De même Bella. La voix de Carlisle était douce. Sois la bienvenue chez nous.

- Oui, nous sommes heureux de te rencontrer. C'est tellement rare qu'Edward amène des amis ici.

- Maman... dit Edward un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

- C'est la vérité. Bella fait comme chez toi. Repris sa mère.

- Merci

- Je m'excuse mais je dois aller à l'hôpital, on vient de m'appeler pour une urgence. Je le vis fixer Edward du regard. Ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Arrivaient-ils à se comprendre d'un simple regard. Si c'était le cas, je trouvais cela impressionnant.

- Au plaisir de te revoir Bella. Il me fit un sourire amical que je lui rendis. Edward, à plus tard et prends soin de notre invité.

- J'y compte bien.

Ensuite Carlisle embrassa sa femme pour lui dire au revoir et sortit de la maison.

- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai du jardinage à faire. A plus tard.

- A toute à l'heure maman.

Une fois Esmée sortit de la pièce Edward se tourna vers moi.

- Tu veux continuer à visiter la maison ou tu préfères commencer à jouer ? A moins que tu ne veuilles boire ou manger quelque chose ?

- C'est gentil mais je n'ai ni faim, ni soif, merci. Nous devrions peut être commencer à jouer. Nous continuerons la visite plus tard quand nous ferons une pause.

- Très bien. Alors suis moi, nous allons nous installer dans la salle de musique où se trouve mon piano.

Edward commença à avancer quand j'entendis un énorme vacarme derrière moi. Je me retournais intriguée par un tel bruit. Un garçon baraqué que je reconnus comme Emmet portait une fille sur son épaule comme un sac. Je ne voyais que ses fesses, ce qui ne me permit pas de reconnaître la personne en question. Derrière eux, se tenaient un autre garçon ainsi qu'une fille. Jasper et Rosalie. Cette dernière était d'une beauté époustouflante, avec ses cheveux blonds, longs et bouclés, un visage et un corps parfaits. Et ses yeux... étaient de la même couleur que ceux d'Edward... A bien y réfléchir, Carlisle et Esmée aussi avaient les yeux de cette couleur dorée. Je trouvais cela bizarre. Qu'une telle couleur existe, pourquoi pas, même si je n'en avais jamais vu avant. Mais que plusieurs personnes possèdent cette couleur au sein d'une même famille sans lien de parenté ? Les probabilités qu'une telle chose arrive étaient quasi nulles. Je regardais Jasper, ses yeux étaient également de cette couleur. Je jetais donc un regard sur Emmett, idem. Cette famille avait quelque chose de bizarre mais quoi. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous les yeux de cette couleur ? Portaient-ils tous des lentilles ? Si c'était cela, alors pourquoi en portaient-ils ? Toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête ne trouveraient pas de réponses aujourd'hui, je pense. Car je ne pouvais décemment pas demander pourquoi ils avaient tous les yeux de la même couleur, ça ne se faisait pas de poser des questions indiscrètes comme ça, alors que je ne les connaissais pas.

Ils riaient tous sauf la fille sur l'épaule d'Emmett,qui devait être Alice, qui criait et se débattait en donnant des coups de poings dans le dos de son porteur.

-Lâche moi, hurlait Alice.

-Ouh... mais c'est que c'est une petite hargneuse notre Alice. C'est Jasper qui doit être content. Ça doit être bestial au lit. Aïe !

Rosalie venait de mettre une tape derrière la tête d'Emmett.

- Eh, les gars, nous avons une invitée. Edward venait d'interrompre leur chamaillerie.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Et même si ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, je me sentis rougir. Je baissais la tête afin d'essayer de reprendre une contenance.

- C'est toi la petite française ? me dis Emmett en s'approchant portant toujours Alice comme un sac.

- Je m'appelle Bella.

- Moi c'est Emmett, splendeur de la nature, Dieu du sexe et accessoirement porteur de lutin déjanté, dit-il en bombant le torse et en tapotant la jambe d'Alice. Ce qui me fit exploser de rire. Je vis la main de Rosalie s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Emmett. Je vis une expression de surprise sur son visage puis elle se mit à rire également. Emmett semblait vexé par ma réaction ainsi que de celles de ses frères et sœurs qui riaient avec moi. Il déposa Alice sur le sol et partit s'installer sur le canapé pour bouder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je m'arrêtais de rire, je n'avais pas voulu me moquer de lui mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher après ce qu'il avait dit.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, dis-je en regardant Emmett. Malgré sa carrure imposante, à ce moment précis il me faisait penser à un petit garçon.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, il l'a mérité au vu de ce qu'il m'a fait. Au fait moi c'est Alice et je suis vraiment contente de te rencontrer enfin. Depuis que tu es arrivée je voulais venir te parler mais je ne voulais pas que tu crois que j'étais une de ces filles attirées par la nouveauté même si c'était un peu ça quand même. Mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su tout de suite que tu avais l'air de quelqu'un de bien et de gentil et qu'on pourrait devenir de grandes amies. Je suis sûre qu'on va être super proche. On ira faire du shopping. Tu aimes le shopping ? C'est obligé que tu aimes. Tu fais quoi demain ? Vu que c'est samedi on pourrait aller à Port Angeles faire les magasins. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de boutiques mais c'est mieux que rien et pour une première fois ça ira.

- Alice ! Edward venait de la couper dans son monologue.

C'était... woah... comment faisait-elle pour parler aussi vite ? Elle avait l'air branché sur 2000 volts. Elle avait envie de me rencontrer, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais elle venait de me demander d'aller faire du shopping demain avec elle alors que je ne la connaissais que depuis deux minutes. Du shopping ! Moi qui n'aime pas particulièrement ça. Et puis j'avais prévu de me reposer demain et de discuter avec Miley via internet, ce qui allait me prendre plusieurs heures. La connaissant, elle allait tout vouloir savoir dans les détails. Étant donné qu'il y avait 9 heures de décalage horaire (N/A : 9 heures de moins qu'à Paris, ce qui fait que quand il est 20 heures à Paris, il est 11 heures à Forks), nous avions convenu de nous retrouver vers 11h30 pour moi et 20h30 pour elle. Et j'étais sûre que notre discussion allait durer jusqu'à 15h30 au moins pour moi. Je remarquais au passage qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que les autres membres de sa famille.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de l'agresser dès le début. Elle ne te connait même pas, la sermonna Edward.

- Mais si on se connait. On vient de faire connaissance à l'instant. Tu trouves que je t'ai agressé Bella ?

Je n'aurais pas été jusqu'à dire qu'elle m'avait agressé mais quand même pas très loin. Elle avait une petite moue sur le visage à laquelle il était difficile de résister. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.

- Non. Ça va.

- Mais bon, laisses Bella tranquille pour l'instant, elle ne t'as rien fait pour mériter une séance de shopping avec toi. Edward avait utilisé un ton doux mais ferme. Alice lui tira la langue et rejoignit Emmett sur le canapé pour bouder en chœur avec lui.

- Quelle maturité Alice, tu m'impressionnes. Edward qui se trouvait toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à moi, s'avança dans ma direction. Tu connais donc déjà Emmett et Alice, et voici Rosalie et Jasper.

- J'espère que les deux enfants là-bas ne t'ont pas trop fait peur. Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas tous comme eux. Je te souhaite la bienvenue. Jasper avait une voix calme et posée. Il dégageait beaucoup d'autorité et de sérénité.

- Oui, contente de te rencontrer, m'assura Rosalie. Sa voix était un magnifique soprano en accord avec sa beauté.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait cotre connaissance à tous, répondis-je en regardant chaque membre de cette incroyable famille.

- Bon et si nous allions enfin faire un peu de musique.

-OK, je te suis.

* * *

_**Alors est-ce que ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Un petit clic sur bubulle pour me le dire. SVP.**_

_**Si on explose le reccord de review je poste mercredi prochain voir avant, sinon ben je sais pas trop quand je pourrais.**_

_**Je sais je suis une vilaine fille qui fait du chantage. Bouhhhhh...**_

_**Merci à toutes et tous de me lire.**_

_**A très vite.**_

_**Kiki.**_


	9. Révélation

**_Hey !_**

**_J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous très bien. Moi ça va, même si c'est pas mal la course en ce moment._**

**_Record battu ! Youhou ! 23 reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Merci, merci à vous mes lecteurs et lectrices que j'aime. Donc pour vous remerciez je poste aujourd'hui mercredi. Je n'ai pas pu avant désolée._**

**_Alors un grand merci à : elo-didie, Lydie's, Yumi25,Tinga Bella, fan2manga, yayalia, emichlo, MselleMiya, Elodie2B, RioTousse, helimoen, CaRoOThePriinCess, Maryse, oliveronica cullen massen, aelita48, TisingeD, bellardtwilight, Unesimple-ado, Mil, Adore Youu, Bellalala, miiss88, char2lene, et Miss Lily Rose._**

**_Vous me boostez pour écrire._**

**_Réponse aux anonymes :_**

**_Elodie2B : Merci de ta review. Je suis contente d'avoir fait de la pub pour votre fic car je la trouve bien mais j'attends la suite avec impatience. Pour le duo Bella/Edward désolée mais c'est pour le prochain chapitre, et pour la révélation d'Edward du fait qu'il est au courant pour Bella et bien tu va le découvrir tout de suite. Et effectivement Rosalie ne déteste pas Bella._**

**_Maryse : Merci de ta review. Je sais que je suis vilaine mais pas tant que ça vu que je poste aujourd'hui. Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu me laisses une tite review._**

**_Mil : Merci de ta review. J'essaierais de faire un bonus avec les POV de la famille.  
_**

**_Merci également pour toutes les mises en alerte et en favori._**

**_Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre._**

**_Enjoy !_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 9 : Révélation

POV Edward

La rencontre avec ma famille s'était plutôt bien passée. Bella n'avait pas semblé effrayée par Emmett et Alice, malgré leur présentation plus qu'imposante. Je leur avais pourtant demandé d'être le plus normal possible. Voilà ce que s'était pour eux de paraître normaux alors imaginez le reste du temps.

Nous étions dans la salle de musique. J'aimais être dans cette pièce. Elle était insonorisée et dans une maison où vivent sept vampires à l'ouïe extraordinaire, c'était un réel bonheur de pouvoir s'isoler de temps en temps. Tous les murs étaient recouverts d'épais rideaux de couleur noir. Le sol était une épaisse moquette blanche. Plusieurs étagères supportaient toutes mes partitions ainsi que quelques uns de mes CD. Dans un coin, il y avait quatre guitares, deux acoustiques et deux électriques ainsi que deux amplis. Au centre, trônait mon plaisir personnel, mon piano à queue, un Pegasus de Schimmel dessiné par le Professeur Luigi Colani de couleur blanche. (N/A : lien sur mon profil pour le voir). Le design était loin d'être classique mais dès que je l'avais vu, je l'avais voulu. Je m'étais senti comme un enfant de 4 ans qui avait vu un jouet et qui le voulait tout de suite sous peine de faire un caprice.

Je regardais Bella afin d'observer sa réaction et je ne fus pas déçu. Elle paraissait choquée par mon piano. Elle avait le regard fixé dessus et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte par la surprise.

- Woah !

- Tu aimes ?

- Il est magnifique. Un Pegasus de Schimmel. Incroyable ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un en vrai... Je … Je peux le toucher ?

- Si tu veux.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Personne à part moi n'avait posé la main dessus. Mais c'était Bella et je voyais l'envie et le respect dans son regard. Je savais qu'elle ne l'abimerait pas. Et je voulais lui faire plaisir.

Elle s'avança doucement, comme si elle approchait un animal qui aurait pu s'enfuir à tout moment. Puis quand elle fut assez près pour le toucher, précautionneusement elle approcha sa main et le caressa du bout des doigts.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu en possèdes un. Il coute une fortune.

Ah... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Pour nous, l'argent n'était pas un souci, en un peu plus de cent ans, on avait eu le temps de mettre de l'argent de côté et encore plus grâce au don d'Alice. Voir les fluctuations boursières à l'avance aidait à se faire pas mal de monnaie. Je devais trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

- J'ai eu un gros héritage de ma famille.

-Ah...

Elle était repartit dans la contemplation de mon piano. Elle était en train d'en effectuer le tour. Une question me vint à l'esprit.

- Tu sais jouer ?

- Oui un peu. J'ai pris des cours quand j'étais petite.

- Tu voudrais jouer pour moi?

- Quoi ? Non, je suis trop rouillée. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué de piano.

- S'il te plait. Même un truc simple.

- OK, mais c'est juste parce que j'ai envie de le sentir sous mes doigts.

_Mmhhh... J'aimerai bien être sous ses doigts._

Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à des choses pareilles.

_Ah bon ? Et c'est quand le moment où je peux ?_

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'ignorer ma conscience. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à ce genre de pensées car ensuite , je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir résister.

Bella s'installa sur le banc et déposa ses doigts délicats sur les touches. Une mélodie plus que familière à mes oreilles s'éleva, « Clair de lune » de Debussy. Ses doigts se déplaçaient de manière souple donnant à la musique un son propre, sans accroche. Elle jouait très bien. Elle ne m'avait certainement pas dit la vérité. J'étais certain qu'elle devait jouer régulièrement car elle avait l'aisance d'un véritable pianiste et pas de quelqu'un qui n'a pas joué depuis longtemps. J'étais un peu peiné du fait qu'elle m'ait menti. Je croyais qu'elle commençait à m'apprécier, mais pas autant que je le pensais apparemment.

La mélodie prit fin et les dernières notes flottaient toujours dans l'air. Bella se tourna vers moi et son regard s'accrocha au mien. Je pouvais lire le bonheur, la joie qu'elle venait de ressentir à jouer.

- Tu m'as menti. Tu n'es pas rouillée du tout.

Je la vis rougir. J'adorais la voir ainsi, je la trouvais encore plus belle.

- Pardon...

Elle baissa la tête et se retourna faisant face au piano, dos à moi. Elle me demandait pardon...

- Non, tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as menti.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas me vanter ou autre chose.

J'avais là l'occasion parfaite pour lui faire avouer qui elle était vraiment.

- Te vanter ? Pourquoi te serais-tu vantée en m'avouant jouer du piano régulièrement ?

- Parce que... Je ne sais pas... Laisse tomber.

Elle avait hésité. J'étais certain qu'elle avait voulu me dire qu'elle était une chanteuse connue mais qu'elle n'avait pas osé. Je ne devais peut être pas essayer de la faire avouer, mais au contraire lui dire que je savais.

Une sonnerie de portable me sortit de mes réflexions. Je vis Bella plonger dans son sac pour en ressortir son mobile.

- Excuses moi, je dois répondre.

Elle n'attendit pas une réponse de ma part et se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce afin d'avoir une conversation discrète. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que je pouvais l'entendre aussi bien que si elle était restée à côté de moi. Je savais que ça ne se faisait pas d'écouter les conversations, mais j'étais curieux de connaître l'identité de son interlocuteur.

- Allo ?

- Bella, c'est Flo. Comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Flo, je vais bien et toi ?

- Ça va. Et ta vie aux États-Unis, ça se passe bien ? Tu t'habitues ?

- Ça se passe. Je prends mes repères mais je ne m'habituerais jamais au temps qu'il fait. Il pleut quasi en permanence.

- Ma pauvre. Alors ce que je vais te dire va te réjouir. Tu dois participer aux NRJ Music Award (N/A : je sais qu'ils se déroulent normalement à la mi-janvier mais pour mon histoire ils ont lieu en octobre) à Cannes. Tu as été nominée dans trois catégories « Artiste féminine francophone de l'année, Chanson francophone de l'année et album francophone de l'année ». C'est génial. Ils ont lieu dans 1 mois. Je t'ai déjà réservé une place sur un vol. Tu décolleras jeudi 8 à 7h heure locale, de Seattle et tu rentreras lundi par le vol de 10h heure locale de Marseille avec une escale à Paris. Tu as des questions ?

- Je suis obligée d'être présente ?

- Bien sûr que tu es obligée. Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie d'y assister ?

- Si, si, je suis heureuse de pouvoir y participer et je le suis encore plus de rentrer au pays, mais je vais devoir manquer des cours. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Vous me manquez tous. J'aurais en plus l'occasion de voir Miley et les autres.

- Tu nous manques aussi.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée. Ne dis rien à personne, je veux leur faire la surprise. Organise une soirée sympa dans notre bar habituel s'il te plait. Invites tout le monde. Attends, je pourrais même faire un petit concert privé.

- Génial. Je m'occupes de tout, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon, je dois te laisser mais si tu as besoin appelles-moi. On se voit dans un mois. Bisous.

- Merci. A dans un mois. Bisous.

Elle raccrocha puis se retourna croisant mon regard. Elle avait dû comprendre que j'avais entendu sa conversation. Enfin, elle devait penser que je n'avais entendu que ce qu'elle avait dit mais pas ce que cette Flo avait raconté.

-Je suis désolée. C'était mon mana... mon amie,se reprit-elle.

Je devais lui dire que je savais qui elle était mais avant j'avais envie d'en jouer un peu.

POV Bella

- Je ne voulais pas être indiscret mais j'ai entendu ce que tu disais et tu dois rentrer en France dans un mois. C'est ça ?

Bon, Edward avait entendu que je devais rentrer en France. Il avait donc certainement entendu le reste de ma conversation... Et la partie où j'avais parlé de faire un concert privé. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Je devais déjà commencer par lui répondre si je ne voulais pas passer pour une demeurée.

- Oui.

- Rien de grave j'espère.

- Non, je dois juste rentrer pour ….euh...

_Bravo Bella ! Tu dois rentrer pourquoi ? Parce que euh.. n'est pas une réponse._

_**Merci la conscience mais là tu ne m'aides pas vraiment.**_

_Tu n'as qu'à dire la vérité, un point c'est tout !_

Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais si je le faisais, comment allait-il réagir ? Saurait-il garder le secret ? J'avais envie de lui faire confiance. Quelque part, je lui faisais déjà confiance. Je lui révélais petit à petit des choses sur moi. Et puis j'étais là seule avec lui alors que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment au fond. Il y avait comme une force qui me poussait à m'ouvrir à lui et qui me disait que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. J'avais envie de lui dire et puis j'avais besoin que quelqu'un soit au courant pour pouvoir en parler. J'avais besoin d'un confident et je voulais que ce soit lui. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire la vérité mais il me devança.

- Je sais qui tu es.

Hein ? Comment ça qui je suis ?

- Pardon ?

- J'aurai voulu que tu me le dises toi même mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir t'enfoncer dans des mensonges. J'ai vu un de tes clips sur internet.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il avait vu un de mes clips, alors il savait.

- Attends ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu savais qui j'étais avant de m'inviter chez toi ? Ma voix était montée dans les aigus.

Je sentais que j'étais en train de m'énerver. Il savait. C'était pour ça qu'il m'avait invité et qu'il voulait se rapprocher de moi. A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Les seuls amis que j'avais gardé étaient ceux que j'avais avant de devenir connue. Tous les autres ne voulaient pas être amis avec moi Bella mais avec Cristal. Pourquoi avais-je cru que c'était différent avec lui ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aie invité. Que tu sois connue ou non, m'importe peu.

- Dans ce cas, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'as invité ? Dis-je sur un ton plus que tranchant.

- Parce que je trouve que tu es une fille gentille, qui ne se prend pas la tête avec son apparence, qui ne pense pas qu'à elle. Parce que tu as un esprit intelligent mais qui ne réagit pas toujours comme les autres. Parce que je te trouve belle et que tu me fascines.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Venait-il vraiment de me faire autant de compliments ? Je n'en revenais pas. Jamais personne ne m'avait dit de telles choses. Il m'avait dit tout ça, son regard plongé dans le mien. J'avais cru voir une petit étincelle dans ses yeux ambres. Il me trouvait belle et je le fascinais. Je me sentais rougir. Il aurait pu me mentir. Il me mentait peut être. Mais j'avais envie de le croire. Je sentais toujours ce petit quelque chose qui me poussait à lui faire confiance. Je baissais donc ma garde et décidais de m'ouvrir à lui.

- Excuses moi de m'être énervée, je n'aurais pas dû. J'avais décidé de te le dire juste avant que tu ne parles. J'avais un peu peur de te l'avouer. J'ai tellement vu de gens changer lorsqu'ils étaient au courant. Je suis désolée.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un être autant désolée en si peu de temps.

Il se mit à rire.

- C'est vrai.

Et je ris avec lui. Ce que ça pouvait être bon de ne plus avoir à garder ça pour moi.

* * *

_**Alors ?**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**Une tite review siou plait ?**_

_**A mercredi prochain pour la suite ou peut être avant si vous êtes gentils...**_

_**Kiki.**_


	10. Duo

**_Hey !_**

**_Tout d'abord je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi cette semaine. Je sais que le chapitre précédent et celui ci sont un peu plus court mais je préférais vous poster un chapitre plus court que rien du tout._**

**_Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review : Auredronya, char2lene, Miss Lily Rose, RioTousse, Mil, Amandine, Lydie's, TisingeD, aelita48, helimoen, Unesimple-ado, bellard twilight, Yumi25, fan2manga, emichlo, Tinga Bella, Marion26, elo-didie, elana11, oliveronica cullen massen, edward-bella-new-fiction, PrincetonGirl818, miiss88, yayalia._**

**_Réponse aux anonymes :_**

**_Amandine : Merci de tes reviews. Bella n 'a pas la nationalité américaine mais un visa étudiant. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise._**

**_Mil : Merci. Oui le chapitre 9 était plus court que les autres mais celui-là aussi malheureusement. Désolée. Si Edward va accompagner Bella en France ? Je ne dirais rien même sous la torture lol._**

**_Et je vais essayer de relever le défi lancé par Miss Lily Rose._**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**_Enjoy !_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 10 : Duo

- Est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de me chanter une chanson ?

- Pourquoi pas oui. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te chanter une des miennes, tu dois certainement les connaître et si ce n'est pas le cas tu les connaitras bien assez tôt. J'aimerais t'en jouer une d'un groupe français, « Kyo » tu connais ?

- A vrai dire... Pas du tout.

- Et bien voilà une occasion d'élargir tes connaissances musicales.

J'allais chercher ma guitare. Je la sortais de son étui religieusement. J'adorais cette gratte. Elle était mon seul lien avec ma mère. Je m'asseyais sur un tabouret. Je mis mes mains en place et commençais à jouer les premiers accords. Cette chanson reflétait un peu mes sentiments. La célébrité n'était pas facile tous les jours à vivre. Mais cela faisait partit du jeu. Et je l'avais accepté. Il y avait le plaisir de chanter pour des personnes qui appréciaient ce que vous faites, la joie immense lors des concerts mais il y avait le revers de la médaille comme on dit. Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme n'importe qui. Je devais faire attention à ce que je disais lors des interviews car certains fans voulaient faire tout ce que je faisais. Il y avait des personnes qui voulaient devenir amis avec moi alors qu'elles ne m'auraient jamais porté attention en temps normal. J'arrêtais de penser. Quand je jouais, j'étais comme transportée. Je me laissais guider par la musique.

(http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=jUq1Bn3Tcwo&feature=av2n)

Des milliers de bras tendus  
Dans le vacarme de ma venue  
Mon dieu, qui je suis?  
J'ai laissé ma solitude  
Ma maison est un véhicule  
Sur mon passage on jure, on crie  
Je suis perdu à jamais dans une autre vie

Je n'sais plus qui je suis  
Je tremble un peu, je prie  
On m'aimait bien dans ma rue  
On me juge dans mon pays

Tout en haut de l'édifice  
Brillant sous les lumières factices  
Je n'vois plus mon chemin  
Aujourd'hui j'ai tant d'amis  
Où sont ceux qui m'ont vu grandir?  
Je les ai vu partir  
Je suis perdu à jamais dans mon avenir

Je n'sais plus qui je suis  
Je tremble un peu, je prie  
On m'aimait bien dans ma rue  
On me juge dans mon pays  
Mais qui je suis?  
Je sors seulement la nuit  
Aujourd'hui j'ai peur de vivre  
Demain j'aurai peur qu'on m'oublie  
Tant pis

Les dernières notes résonnaient dans la pièce. Je relevais la tête dans sa direction et ancrais mon regard au sien. Il me semblait y lire de l'admiration, du respect et un autre sentiment... Je n'eus pas le temps de le percevoir plus pour mettre un nom dessus car il avait fermé les yeux.

- Tu as vraiment une voix magnifique. J'ai adoré t'entendre, dit-il la voix rauque.

- Merci. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Décidément je n'avais jamais autant rougis qu'en sa présence.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui, et cela me faisait peur. En plus de le trouver attirant physiquement, je le trouvais attentionné, prévenant, doux, intelligent... Je devais m'arrêter là car il y en avait encore pas mal et de les énumérer ne faisait que me demander pourquoi je ne voulais pas me laisser aller. Mon cœur me disait de lâcher prise, d'essayer de me rapprocher de lui et « advienne que pourra ». Mais ma tête refusait de craquer. Tout deviendrait compliqué, et je connaissais déjà la fin de notre relation. Alors à quoi bon se faire souffrir.

_Tu pourrais avoir de bons moments avec lui. Arrêtes de vouloir toujours tout analyser. Vis ta vie au jour le jour, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait._

Ma conscience n'avait pas tort mais étais-je prête à suivre ses conseils ? Et puis rien ne me disait qu'il ressentait le même trouble que moi pour lui, que lui pour moi. Je me montais la tête pour rien. Je n'avais aucun moyen de connaître ses sentiments envers moi, si on pouvait parler de sentiments. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis une semaine. J'étais perdue. Mes sentiments et mon esprit étaient confus. Ne voulant pas laisser paraître mon trouble, je décidais de briser ce silence. J'avais envie de l'écouter également.

- Et toi, me ferais-tu l'honneur de me jouer quelque chose ?

J'avais eu l'impression de le sortir de ses pensées, car il fut d'abord surpris par ma demande puis il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il s'installa devant son piano.

- J'aimerai te jouer une de mes compositions. C'est la dernière que j'ai écrite. Elle n'a pas encore de nom.

Il commença à jouer et la mélodie prit forme. Le rythme était plutôt lent, mélancolique puis il s'accéléra un peu devenant plus enjoué et se termina sur une note d'espoir et d'amour. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Sa mélodie combiné au fait qu'il jouait incroyablement bien m'avait transporté et ému.

- C'était magnifique. Tu joues vraiment très bien. Et ta mélodie est splendide. Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire une maquette ?

- A vrai dire, j'en ai plusieurs mais uniquement pour un usage personnel. Je n'ai pas envie de partager ma musique pour l'instant. Je préfère l'anonymat. Je ne pourrais pas supporter la vie que tu as.

- Je comprends mais ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Il y de bons côtés qui sont plus nombreux que les mauvais, heureusement.

- Je n'en doute pas mais cette vie ne me tente pas pour l'instant. Parlons d'autre chose. Ça te dirait qu'on fasse un petit duo, histoire de se faire plaisir.

- Avec joie. J'adorerais jouer avec toi. Mais que veux-tu qu'on joue ?

- Je ne sais pas tu as une idée ?

Une idée, j'en avais une mais elle était un peu trop explicite et je ne voulais pas lui montrer à quel point il me troublait.

- Pas vraiment.

- Il y a une chanson que j'aime beaucoup de Lifehouse. Tu connais ce groupe ?

- Oui j'adore leurs chansons.

- « Everything » ?

- Elle est magnifique.

- On se la fait à deux guitares ?

- OK.

Je reprenais ma guitare et lui allait chercher une des siennes. Je connaissais cette chanson par cœur. C'était une de mes préférées. Mais pourquoi avait-il choisit celle-ci en particulier ? Lifehouse n'était pas un groupe des plus connus. C'était incroyable que nous possédions les mêmes goûts musicaux. Et puis les paroles de cette chanson étaient tout simplement sublimes. Voulait-il la chanter pour quelque chose de précis ou juste comme ça ? J'avais tellement de question qui trottaient dans ma tête que ça en devenait pesant à la longue.

_Alors arrête de penser un peu et laisse toi aller. Vis le moment présent._

Pour une fois je décidais d'écouter ma conscience.

- Prête ?

- Je te suis.

(http: / www . youtube . com/watch?v=fjDojEOiMcE)

Find me here Trouve-moi ici  
And speak to me Et parle-moi.  
I want to feel you Je veux te sentir.  
I need to hear you J'ai besoin de t'entendre.  
You are the light Tu es la lumière  
That's leading me to the place Qui me guide vers l'endroit  
Where I find peace again Où je retrouverai la paix

You are the strength Tu es la force  
That keeps me walking Qui me fait avancer.  
You are the hope Tu es l'espoir  
That keeps me trusting Qui me pousse à croire.  
You are the light to my soul Tu es la lumière de mon âme.  
You are my purpose Tu es mon but.  
You're everything Tu es tout.

[Refrain] :  
And how can I stand here with you Et comment puis-je me rester ici à tes côtés  
And not be moved by you Et ne pas être ému par toi?  
Would you tell me how could it be Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait être  
Any better than this Mieux que ça?

You calm the storms Tu calmes les tempêtes  
And you give me rest Et tu me donnes du repos.  
You hold me in your hands Tu me tiens dans tes mains.  
You won't let me fold Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber.  
You still my heart Tu apaises mon cœur  
When you take my breath away Quand tu emportes mon souffle.  
Would you take me in take me deeper now Veux-tu m'y loger ? Veux-tu m'y loger plus profondément maintenant

Cause you're all I want Parce que tu es tout ce que je veux  
You're all I need Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin

You're everything.. everything Tu es tout, tout

You're all I want Tu es tout ce que je veux  
You're all I need Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin

Everything.. everything Tout, tout...

[Refrain]

And how can I stand here with you Et comment puis-je me rester ici à tes côtés  
And not be moved by you Et ne pas être ému par toi?  
Would you tell me how could it be Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait être  
Any better any better than this Mieux que, mieux que ça?

Would you tell me how could it be Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait  
Any better than this Être mieux que ça?

Wahou ! Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais ressentit tellement d'émotions fortes en chantant avec lui. Il avait une voix sublime. Tellement mélodieuse. Ce duo était le plus beau que je n'avais jamais fait. On aurait dit que nous étions fait pour chanter ensemble. Sa voix s'accordait parfaitement à la mienne. Et cette chanson... les paroles... Sa manière de me regarder en les prononçant... j'avais eu l'impression qu'il essayait de me faire passer un message...Mais était-ce vraiment ce que j'avais cru comprendre ?

* * *

_**Et Voilà !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Je sais ça n'avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire mais les sentiments de Bella évoluent petit à petit.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite car avec les travaux, le boulot et ma vie de famille, le temps libre est compté. Mais je vous promets de ne pas vous faire attendre plus de quinze jours.**_

_**Merci de continuer de me lire.**_

_**Je remercie aussi les personnes qui me mettent en favoris ou alerte.**_

_**Laisser moi une petite review siouplé...**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Kiki.**_


	11. C'est le début

_**Hey,**_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien.**_

_**Je suis désolée pour cette attente mais je vous ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner.**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review : Mil, meg, Unesimple-ado, MselleMiya, Fallen Angel of the Dark, Yumi25, elo-didie, helimoen, Miss Lily Rose, PrincetonGirl818, oliveronica cullen massen, aelita148, Tinga Bella, emichlo, edward-bella-new-fiction, sissi72-friend, Lydie's, TisingeD, et bellardtwilight.**_

_**Réponses aux anonymes :**_

_**Mil : Merci et t'inquiètes je ne t'oublie pas, tu verras à la fin.**_

_**Meg : Merci. La suite est là et va répondre à certaines de tes questions. Pour les autres, il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres.**_

_**PrincetonGirl818 : Merci de ta review.**_

_**Merci également à ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte ou en favoris.**_

_**Je voulais laisser un petit message à Elodie2B, dont je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis le chapitre 8. J'espère que tu vas bien et j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles.**_

_**Mais aussi à fan2manga, miis88, yayalia, RioTousse et Cline j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, laissez moi une petite review si vous avez l'occasion.**_

_**Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**_

_**Je vous aime.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Musique à écouter avec ce chapitre : C'est le début : http:/ www . Youtube . com/watch?v=h16uoV8O08Y&feature=related (on enlève les espaces).**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 11 : C'est le début

POV Edward

Il faisait nuit, et j'observais Bella depuis deux heures environ ou plus... Quand j'étais avec elle, le temps passait trop vite. En un peu plus de cent ans de vie, jamais le temps n'était passé aussi vite. Mais depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, j'avais le sentiment que le temps m'échappait.

Je la regardais dormir, les traits détendus. Elle était belle et paraissait si fragile. Plus je la regardais et plus je me disais que je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle. Elle était mon âme sœur, et je l'aimais de tout mon être. Et quand un vampire donnait son amour, c'était pour l'éternité. Je voulais pouvoir lui dire que je l'aimais ainsi que lui avouer ce que j'étais. Mais j'avais peur de la faire fuir. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous nous connaissions et nous nous étions rapprochés. Nous étions devenus amis. Après cet après midi musical que nous avions passé chez moi, j'avais vu Bella laisser tomber les barrières qu'elle avait érigé entre nous, à mon plus grand soulagement. Cet après midi là, quand nous avions chanté ensemble, j'avais ressenti une plénitude que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. J'avais choisi cette chanson car je savais qu'elle aimait ce groupe. En passant les nuits dans sa chambre, je m'étais permis de regarder un peu afin de connaître ses goûts musicaux et littéraires. Elle possédait en livre de chevet «Twilight» de Meyer. Je ne connaissais pas cette auteure. Elle avait du le lire plusieurs fois car il avait les pages toutes cornées et la couverture était assez abimée. J'avais ensuite regardé sa playlist sur son MP4. Ses gouts musicaux étaient assez variés, elle avait un peu de tout, du classique à la variété française en passant par quelques chansons américaines. J'avais également vu les différents CD qu'elle possédait, c'était loin d'égaler ma collection mais elle en avait pas mal pour une personne de son âge. Et j'avais pu voir les différents albums de « Lifehouse » dédicacés. J'en avais donc conclu qu'elle aimait ce groupe . Je l'avais également entendu plusieurs fois en train de fredonner une de leur chanson. J'aimais bien ce groupe et leur chanson « Everything » décrivait bien les sentiments que je ressentais pour Bella. Elle était devenu tout pour moi. Je n'arriverais plus a vivre sans elle, car oui depuis que je l'avais rencontré je vivais. Avant je laissais le temps passer en survivant.

Tous les jours j'allais chercher Bella chez sa tante, elle ne considérait toujours pas cette maison comme la sienne même si sa tante faisait tout pour que ce soit le cas. Nous allions ensemble en cours. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Elle me parlait de sa vie en France, de sa famille et de ses amis. Bien sûr elle m'avait posé des questions sur moi et sur ma famille. Je lui avait répondu le plus près de la vérité possible car je voulais éviter au maximum de lui mentir. Je lui avais donc dis que mes parents étaient morts d'une grave maladie depuis plusieurs années et que j'avais été adopté par Carlisle et Esmée. J'avais éludé les questions concernant mes frères et sœurs préférant leur laisser le choix de raconter leur histoire plus tard, le moment venu.

Ma famille était assez enthousiaste à l'idée de ma relation avec Bella. Ils étaient tous heureux de mon bonheur et du fait que j'ai enfin trouvé l'amour, même Rosalie qui d'habitude était réticente à toute sorte de rapprochement avec les humains. Là, elle adorait Bella. Elle la trouvait sympathique et pleine d'esprit. Ce qui avait fini de lui faire apprécier Bella c'est quand elle avait remit Emmett à sa place.

_**Flashback**_

J'étais avec Bella dans la salle de musique. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle venait chez moi, et cette pièce était devenu _notre_ pièce, celle où nous passions du temps tout les deux à jouer de la musique ou à se connaître, se révélant chacun notre tour des choses sur nous. A ce moment là elle était en train de me parler de sa meilleure amie Miley qui était pour elle un sujet intarissable.

-Une fois, on était à un de mes concerts, Miley était dans les coulisses, et je finissais une chanson plutôt douce, quand j'entendis un cri. Je ne pouvais pas me lever et quitter la scène comme ça alors je finis ma chanson et m'excusais deux minutes auprès du public afin d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Et là, je vis Miley en train de secouer un des techniciens et de lui crier dessus :

« - TU VAS RETIRER TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ! »

J'allais m'interposer et lui dis de se calmer. Elle secouait le technicien parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de dire qu'il n'aimait pas plus que ça ma musique. Elle qui est très protectrice envers moi et qui ne supporte pas qu'on dise du mal de moi s'était mise à lui crier dessus. Elle est adorable même si parfois elle est un peu excentrique. Et elle me manque beaucoup.

- Je comprends, mais maintenant tu m'as moi. Je peux secouer et crier sur quelqu'un si tu veux, dis-je avec un sourire.

- C'est gentil mais je pense que ce ne sera pas la peine de faire cela.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, et Emmett entra avec sa délicatesse d'ours en hurlant.

- EN FLAGUE ! Quoi ? Non mais c'est pas vrai, moi qui était persuadé que vous vous enfermiez dans cette pièce pour pouvoir vous bécoter tranquille. J'étais sûr de pouvoir vous surprendre.

J'étais sur le point rembarrer mon cher frère mais Bella me devança.

- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Emmett. Comme tu peux le constater nous n'étions pas en train de nous « bécoter » comme tu dis si bien, et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, ça ne te concerne en rien et tu n'as pas à faire irruption comme ça dans la vie privée des gens. Alors je te serais reconnaissante si tu voulais repartir toi et ta subtilité aussi fine qu'un éléphant et ne plus nous déranger. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée et au revoir.

Emmett en était resté comme deux ronds de flans, la bouche ouverte. J'avoue que je ne devais pas avoir une meilleure tête que la sienne. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle répartie de la part de Bella mais cela me plaisait. Elle n'avait pas peur de ma famille et se sentait assez à l'aise pour se permettre de dire cela. J'adorais.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Mais malgré le fait qu'ils appréciaient Bella, ils s'inquiétaient de voir notre relation évoluer. Devais-je lui avouer ce que j'étais au risque de la perdre ?Quelle serait sa réaction lorsque je lui annoncerais ? Ils avaient peur des conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir à cette annonce. Et moi aussi j'avais peur. Peur de voir le dégout dans ses yeux, peur de la voir s'enfuir en courant, peur de la perdre définitivement. Je crois que je préférais encore rester son ami sans rien lui dire que de la perdre. J'étais égoïste mais je ne pensais pas que j'aurais été capable de vivre sans elle désormais.

Un samedi, je décidais de l'emmener voir le lieu où j'adorais me ressourcer. Un endroit un peu reculé de la ville, au milieu des bois : une clairière. Je n'y avais jamais emmené qui que ce soit, même pas un membre de ma famille. C'était ma clairière et je n'avais jamais voulu partager cet endroit avec quiconque avant aujourd'hui. Je voulais la montrer à Bella en espérant qu'elle deviendrait _notre_ clairière.

POV Bella

J'étais dans la voiture d'Edward. Il était venu me chercher en ce samedi matin pour m'emmener je ne sais où. C'était une surprise et il avait refusé de me dire où nous allions. Cela m'intriguait mais j'avais d'autres pensées pour le moment. J'avais passé deux semaines quasi non stop avec Edward et ses frères et sœurs, mis à part le temps que je passais avec Angela pour mes cours. J'avais fait d'énormes progrès et je n'aurais pas été jusqu'à dire que je maitrisais parfaitement la langue mais je me débrouillais plus que bien maintenant. Lors de notre premier moment seul que nous avions passé dans sa salle de musique, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées pour moi. D'abord Edward savait pour ma célébrité, et cela n'avait rien changé pour lui, ensuite il y avait cette chanson que nous avions chanté ensemble. Je ne saurais dire vraiment pourquoi mais j'avais relâché ma vigilance et il avait réussi à faire tomber les barrières que j'avais érigé entre nous. Depuis nous nous étions rapprochés. Je l'appréciais vraiment. Je devais avouer que tout me plaisait chez lui, aussi bien son physique que son caractère. J'étais bien quand j'étais avec lui et lorsque je me retrouvais seule, et bien …. Il me manquait. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse ou peut-être l'étais-je déjà ? Oui je crois que j'étais amoureuse. La joie que je ressentais quand je le voyais, les papillons dans mon ventre quand il me souriait, le sourire niais que j'avais en pensant à lui. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas était arrivé. En fin de compte, je m'étais dit : pourquoi ne pas vivre le moment présent et penser aux conséquences qu'en temps voulu. J'étais quasi sûre que ses sentiments étaient les mêmes que les miens mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il me cachait et je crois que j'avais deviné ce quelque chose. Si ce que je pensais était vrai, pour moi ça n'avait aucune importance. Mais je devais savoir. Après tout, lui savait pour moi. Bon, certes son secret était différent, par rapport à lui, le mien était une broutille. Car si j'avais vu juste, Edward était un être paranormal. Comment je pouvais dire ça ? Et bien après ces quinze jours passés avec lui et sa famille, j'avais pu remarquer certaines choses. Comme le fait que les jours où il y avait du soleil, aucun membre de sa famille ne venait en cours. Ils prétextaient une randonnée en famille. Mais qui fait des randonnées en plein milieu de semaine ? Il y a les week ends pour ça, non ? J'avais également remarqué que leurs yeux à tous étaient de la même couleur dorée. Je trouvais ça bizarre pour des personnes qui n'avait aucun lien de parenté ou sanguin. Car je savais que tous les enfants Cullen avaient été adoptés, hormis Rosalie et Jasper qui étaient des jumeaux, point sur lequel je doutais aussi, alors comment expliquer leur similitude. Car il n'y avait pas que les yeux, leur peau d'un blanc presque translucide étaient identique chez eux. Alors je voulais bien concéder sur le fait qu'il faisait un temps plus que misérable dans cette ville et qu'il était plutôt difficile de bronzer mais ils avaient tous un teint si blafard. Et puis, j'avais remarqué, surtout chez Edward car c'est avec lui que je passais le plus de temps, que ses yeux changeaient de couleur par moment. Parfois il perdaient leur couleur miel pour devenir d'un noir d'encre. Pourquoi ? Je savais que chez certaines personnes, leurs yeux pouvaient changer de couleur avec le soleil, ils s'éclaircissaient mais de là à passer de doré à noir, il y a un gouffre selon moi. J'avais également eu l'occasion de le toucher une fois par mégarde car il faisait attention à ne jamais avoir de contact direct avec moi, je l'avais bien remarqué. Et sa main était glacée. Pas glacée comme une personne qui a les mains froides parce qu'elle a joué dans la neige mais comme quelqu'un qui aurait les mains faites de glaçons. Je n'avais rien laissé paraître à ce moment là car je ne voulais pas vexer Edward. Mais tous ces éléments combinés me mettaient de sérieux doutes, limite des certitudes. Ce que je ne savais pas en revanche, c'est qu'est-ce qu'il était vraiment ? Un sorcier ? Peu probable à mon avis. J'imaginais Harry Potter quand je pensais au mot sorcier, et je ne voyais pas Edward dans ce rôle là. Un super héros avec des pouvoirs ? C'était possible mais je n'avais jamais vu de démonstration de ses éventuels pouvoirs. Et puis... non je n'avais pas le sentiment que c'était ça. Un vampire ? C'était l'éventualité la plus plausible à mes yeux. Comment j'avais pensé à ça ? J'avais lu plusieurs livres et visionné bon nombre de films sur les vampires. Principalement des histoires d'amour et des fictions, ce qui n'empêchait pas que je fasse le rapprochement avec la possibilité que de tels personnages existent dans la réalité. Je me montais peut être la tête pour rien mais je devais savoir au risque de paraître ridicule. Mais comme on dit « le ridicule ne tue pas ».

Mais peu importe ce qu'il était, j'avais décidé d'en parler à Edward cet après-midi, quelque fut l'endroit où il m'emmenait. Si nous devions avoir une relation autant qu'elle soit construite sur l'honnêteté.

Nous roulions depuis plusieurs minutes quand il sortit de la route principale pour prendre un chemin. Nous n'avions pas échangé un mot depuis qu'il était venu me chercher chez ma tante, chacun dans nos pensées. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Pour moi, sa seule présence suffisait à ce que je me sente bien.

Mais, maintenant que j'étais décidée sur ce que j'allais faire la curiosité prit le dessus.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise.

- J'avais bien compris mais tu ne peux pas m'en dire un tout petit peu plus, s'il te plait ? Dis-je en le regardant avec des yeux de cocker, et une petite moue sur les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ce regard là.

- S'te plait, st'e plait, s'te plait...

Je le vis déglutir, puis fermer les yeux. J'avais gagné, je le savais. Il allait abdiquer.

- Très bien, c'est un endroit spécial que je suis le seul à connaître. Je n'y ai jamais emmené personne. Tu es la première. Il se trouve au milieu des bois. Il va falloir marcher un peu pour y arriver.

Sur ces paroles, il se gara. Nous nous trouvions au bout du chemin qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Devant la voiture se trouvait une barrière qui empêchait tout véhicule de continuer. J'étais en train d'observer les alentours, et je ne voyais que des bois, mis à part un petit chemin qui continuait derrière la barrière. Je n'avais pas remarquer qu'Edward était descendu de la voiture et en avait fait le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière. C'était une chose de plus que j'avais oublié. Le fait qu'il pouvait être incroyablement silencieux. Je ne l'entendais jamais arriver. Et il me surprenait toujours, ce qui l'amusait au plus haut point.

- Tu compte descendre un jour ou rester dans la voiture ? Dit-il en rigolant.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être ferais-je mieux de rester dans la voiture plutôt que d'aller me promener avec toi.

- Très bien. Si tu préfères rester là, libre à toi.

Et il partit, un air vexé sur le visage. Je savais qu'il n'était pas réellement fâché, mais je fis ce qu'il attendait que je fasse. Je descendis de la voiture et le rattrapais.

- Ne te vexe pas. Je plaisantais. J'ai envie de voir cet endroit qui a l'air si magnifique.

- Très bien, mais je te préviens il y a une bonne heure de marche.

_**Une heure ? Il a oublié qu'on venait pas de la campagne et que chez nous la randonnée se limite à faire un peu de shopping.**_

_Oh ça va, une heure ce n'est pas la mort. Et puis tu oublies qu'on sera avec lui._

_**C'est vrai que ça reste finalement une heure avec Edward.**_

- OK, je te suis.

Il partit devant, prenant un rythme ni trop lent, ni trop rapide, afin que je puisse le suivre sans problème. Nous étions dans les bois et nous marchions en silence. C'était incroyable, comme nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Cela me changeait de Miley qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire ou depuis peu d'Alice. La sœur d'Edward voulait absolument que l'on devienne de grandes amies, et pour cela, elle me faisait subir un véritable interrogatoire dès que l'on se voyait. Elle voulait tout connaître de moi, de ma vie, mais aussi de mes amis. Elle avait même appelé Miley, sans que je sois là, afin que cette dernière puisse lui en raconter plus sur moi. Et elles avaient sympathisé, au point de s'appeler régulièrement. Toute la famille Cullen était au courant pour ma célébrité et m'avait promis de garder le secret. J'avoue que c'était plus facile ainsi, étant donné que maintenant je passais pas mal de temps chez eux. Et j'avais enfin des personnes à qui parler ouvertement. Ils me traitaient tous comme une personne de leur famille, et ça me réchauffait le cœur. Je n'avais jamais eu une famille aussi grande que la leur, mais je m'y sentais à l'aise. J'étais moi-même avec eux, je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant ou de jouer un rôle comme je devais le faire en France pour la presse. J'avais confiance en eux.

Edward se retournait de temps en temps, pour voir si je suivais toujours je pense. Cela devait faire bien trois quart d'heure que nous marchions, quand il se retourna une énième fois. Je commençais à fatiguer, et j'avais chaud malgré le temps couvert. Ma fatigue devait se voir sur mon visage car Edward s'arrêta.

- Nous somme presque arrivés mais si tu veux on peut faire une pause. Tu as peut être soif, dit-il en me tendant une gourde.

- Merci.

Je bus plusieurs gorgée et lui rendit la gourde. Je pensais qu'il allait boire aussi mais non, il referma le bouchon et rangea la gourde dans son sac à dos.

- Ça va aller, si on y est presque, on a qu'à continuer.

Nous marchâmes encore une dizaine de minutes, puis Edward s'arrêta de nouveau.

- Voilà ma surprise.

_Et quelle surprise !_

Nous venions d'arriver à une petite clairière. Elle était encerclée d'arbres. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière à cause du ciel couvert mais cela rendait l'endroit plus intime. Le sol était recouvert de fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs. On aurait dit une couverture qui avait été déployée rien que pour nous. Je m'avançais doucement. Je voulais pouvoir toucher l'herbe ainsi que les fleurs mais j'avais peur d'abîmer ce magnifique endroit qui avait été préservé de l'homme. J'étais émerveillée par cet endroit. J'allais remercier Edward de m'avoir emmené ici et de me faire partager ce lieu, mais il prit la parole avant moi.

- Alors, ça te plait ?

- C'est magnifique. Merci. On ne m'avais jamais fait de si belle surprise.

- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. Que dirais-tu de t'asseoir ?

- J'ai peur de l'abimer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois et cela ne se voit pas.

Nous nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre tout en laissant une certaine distance entre nous.

Cet endroit était apaisant. On ne pouvait que s'y sentir bien et pourtant, je pouvais ressentir une légère tension venant d'Edward. J'étais moi-même un peu nerveuse.

Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe, et fermais les yeux, profitant de ce moment paisible afin de trouver le courage de lui parler. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, pourtant je voulais le faire. J'espérais trouver les bons mots afin de ne pas le heurter. Après cinq minutes de réflexion, je décidais de me lancer. Je me redressais, prenant appuis sur mes coudes et regardais son visage d'albâtre.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...

Il était assis en tailleur face à moi. Il me fit son splendide sourire qui me donna le courage nécessaire.

- Tu sais tout de moi ou presque. Tu connais mon plus gros secret, et je te fais confiance pour le garder. Mais je sens que toi aussi tu as un lourd secret que tu refuses de me dire. Et je crois savoir ce qu'il est.

- Je ….

- S'il te plait, le coupais-je. J'aimerais tout te dire sans que tu m'interrompes car sinon j'ai peur de ne plus avoir la force de continuer à t'avouer ce que je pense. Comme je te disais, j'ai confiance en toi et j'aime être avec toi. Je veux que tu gardes cela à l'esprit. Je ne te juge pas et je t'apprécie tel que tu es. Mais je crois savoir quel est ton secret. J'espère que tu ne vas pas me prendre pour une folle mais je pense que tu es …..., je prenais une grande inspiration,... un être paranormal et je penche pour le fait que tu es … un vampire.

J'avais prononcé ce dernier mot dans un murmure à peine audible. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une imbécile. Comment avais-je pu en arriver à cette conclusion ? Je me remémorais tous les indices que j'avais cumulé, et ….. non c'était la seule solution que je voyais.

Je levais les yeux afin de voir sa réaction, car j'avais prononcé mon petit discours la tête baissée.

Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Edward était figé tel une statue. Il regardait l'horizon sans ciller. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, je n'avais pas pu me taire. Je m'insultais intérieurement quand il reprit la parole.

- Tu as raison.

Quoi ? J'avais raison ? Il était bien un vampire ? Le penser et savoir que c'était la réalité était bien différent. Alors les vampires existaient.

- Je suis un vampire, mais je ne me nourris pas d'humains, se sentit-il obligé de dire. Je chasse les animaux, je suis végétarien en quelque sorte. Je voulais te le dire mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

Je lui énumérais tous les indices que j'avais relevé, ainsi que mon penchant pour la lecture sur les vampires. Il eut un grand sourire.

- Tu es très perspicace et très intelligente. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais, je ne te fais pas peur ?

- A vrai dire... non pas du tout. Je me suis habitué à cette idée depuis le temps qu'elle trotte dans ma tête. Et puis, si tu avais voulu me faire du mal, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps. Et si tu étais méchant, je ne pense pas que tu irais au lycée. Ainsi que ta famille, car je sais qu'ils sont tous comme toi.

- Tu as raison sur tous les points. Si j'avais su que tu réagirais de cette manière, je te l'aurais avoué moi-même et plus tôt.

- Je comprends que tu ne l'aies pas fait. C'est un sacré secret quand même, pas le genre que l'on raconte à n'importe qui.

- Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu es très importante à mes yeux.

- Tu es devenu très important pour moi aussi. Et c'est en parti pour ça que je tenais à te faire part de ce que je pensais. Je tenais à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun secret entre nous.

- Je... Il s'approcha de moi et pris délicatement ma main dans la sienne. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu de temps mais tu as bouleversé ma vie. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer et je ne te demande rien en retour mais je voulais que tu saches que tu es plus qu'importante pour moi. Depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, j'ai su que c'était toi. Tu as illuminé ma vie, tel un magnifique rayon de soleil chassant la nuit noire qu'était devenue ma pauvre existence. Isabella Swan, je t'aime.

Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Toutes ces belles choses qu'il venait de me dire étaient-elles réelles ? J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces romans que je lisais. J'étais amoureuse de lui, j'en étais sûre mais était-ce possible que ce soit réciproque ?

_Arrête de réfléchir et vis le moment. Je te rappelle qu'il vient de te dire qu'il t'aime._

_**C'est vrai, je dois cesser de toujours vouloir tout analyser.**_

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et déposais ma main sur sa joue. Je pouvais lire dans son regard l'amour qu'il me portait. Alors je me laissais porter par mes sentiments.

- Quand je suis arrivée dans cette ville, j'étais malheureuse car je venais de perdre ma grand-mère et on m'avait obligé à venir vivre ici contre mon gré. J'avais décidé de ne me lier avec personne car je souhaitais plus que tout retourner vivre dans mon pays avec mes amis. Je voulais attendre patiemment d'avoir mes dix huit ans afin de pouvoir être libre de faire ce que je voulais sans avoir à rendre de compte à quelqu'un. Et puis je t'ai vu. Je savais que je pourrais oublier mes résolutions avec toi alors j'ai voulu mettre de la distance entre nous dès le début. Mais tu ne me laissais pas et plus je te découvrais moins j'avais envie de tenir mes décisions. Et ce premier jour chez toi dans ta salle de musique... cette chanson... ta voix... j'ai définitivement relâcher ma vigilance et j'ai décidé de vivre au jour le jour sans rien planifier à l'avance. Et j'ai découvert en toi un être magnifique. Tu as également devenu mon soleil, la personne qui illumine ma vie. Moi aussi Edward Cullen, je t'aime.

Je m'avançais vers son visage, les yeux rivés sur ses splendides lèvres tentatrices. Cela faisait un moment que je rêvais de pouvoir les embrasser et mon rêve était en train de devenir réalité. Il s'approcha également avec une lenteur exagérée, peut-être pour me laisser le choix de pouvoir reculer si je le voulais. Mais la seule chose que je voulais à cet instant précis s'était de pouvoir le goûter. Alors d'un mouvement rapide je déposais ma bouche sur la sienne. J'étais au paradis, car j'embrassais un ange.

* * *

_**Et voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Bella sait désormais qui est vraiment Edward, et ils se sont avoués leur amour...**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera un bonus avec les points de vue de la famille Cullen sur l'arrivée de Bella. (Tu vois Mil, je ne t'ai pas oublié ;) ).**_

_**En revanche je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je le posterais car je suis en train d'écrire un OS pour participer au concours de lovelemon -in-fic . com , et je dois le finir avant le 30 septembre... Mais je vous promets de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**_

_**Merci à tous de votre fidélité et je vous dit à très vite.**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Kiki.**_


	12. Bonus : Les Cullen

_**Hey !**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce très long laps de temps. Mais entre les travaux et notre déménagement, je n'ai guère eu de temps à moi.**_

_**Voici le bonus sur les Cullen quand ils apprennent qu'Edward est tombé amoureux mais ils ne connaissent pas encore Bella. Je ne suis pas très emballée par ce chapitre mais bon je vous laisse seuls juges. Et puis je le trouve un peu court mais je compenserais avec le prochain chapitre qui sera plus long que d'habitude.**_

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à Mil. Merci de tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir.**_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir patienté et je suis fière de vous avoir comme lectrices et lecteurs (on ne sait jamais). J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route.**_

_**Merci de votre patience. Il nous reste quelques petits travaux encore, mais je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme à peu près normal, un chapitre par semaine à peu près.**_

_**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ainsi que celles qui m'ont mis en favoris et alertes. Vous êtes mon moteur.**_

_**Merci à Unesimple-ado, Fallen Angel of the Dark, xenarielle93, calimero59, Mil, Grazie, BonaVenture, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Yumi25, MselleMiya, PrincetonGirl818, bellardtwilight, emichlo, helimoen, char2lene, oliveronica cullen massen, Lydie's, elo-didie, aelita48 et sissi72-friend.**_

_**Réponse aux anonymes :**_

_**PrincetonGirl818 : Merci de ta review.**_

_**Mil : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait une fausse joie la dernière fois et de t'avoir un peu déçue sur le chapitre 11. J'espère ne plus te décevoir. Merci de tes reviews. Il était sympa le pingouin avec qui tu as dansé la macarena j'espère. Lol**_

_**Je prends le temps de répondre à la charmante personne qui m'a laissé une review sous le nom « Anonyme ». Je tenais à te dire que je ne suis pas vexée, loin de là. Ton petit commentaire m'a beaucoup fait rire. Je suis au contraire touchée que tu es repris mes propres mots. Ce qui me conforte dans mon idée que les personnes comme toi sont des personnes sans aucun talent qui dénigrent les autres afin de se sentir un peu moins insignifiantes. Si tu n'aimes pas les personnes comme moi, pourquoi prends-tu le temps de lire les reviews que nous laissons ? Que l'on n'aime pas une fiction, je peux le comprendre, les gouts et couleurs, ça ne se discute pas. Mais de là à avoir des écrits désobligeants, ça me dépasse. Alors oui, je continue de dire que les personnes telles que toi sont des personnes jalouses, dénouées de talents et « incapables d'écrire un semblant d'histoire ». Et le fait que tu sois incapable d'assumer tes propos en postant en anonyme prouve que même toi tu n'accordes aucun crédit à ce que tu écris, car quand on a un avis fondé, on ne se cache pas. Sur ce, je te laisse à tes bassesses car je trouve que j'ai déjà consacré trop de temps à une personne aussi insignifiante.**_

_**Désolée pour ce petit interlude.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 12 : Bonus Les Cullen

POV Alice

Nous étions à la cafétéria pour la pause déjeuner. Edward avait regardé la nouvelle avec insistance et avait essayé de lire dans ses pensées afin de vérifier ce qu'elle pensait de nous. Il s'était attardé avant de nous adresser un signe de tête, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Il fixait avec intensité cette fille et je trouvais son regard étrange, mais ne dis rien afin de ne pas alarmer les autres. Edward se leva d'un coup, prit son plateau et partit. Cela ne nous étonna pas, c'était un comportement relativement courant chez lui. Quand les pensées des autres élèves l'agaçaient, il préférait s'isoler et mieux valait le laisser seul dans ces moments là.

Nous étions retournés en cours et je n'avais pas revu Edward.

J'étais en cours de mathématiques, en train de m'ennuyer ferme, quand j'eus une vision. Je voyais Edward avec une fille, une humaine avec de magnifiques yeux chocolats. La nouvelle élève ! C'était bien elle. Je lui avais jeté un coup d'œil à la dérobée, juste histoire de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était magnifique et pas sans effet sur le gente masculine de ce lycée. Même Edward... Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il s'était levé si précipitamment, au premier regard il avait su que c'était elle. Comme c'était romantique.

Dans ma vision, ils se tenaient la main et leurs regards... Edward, tomber amoureux et d'une humaine de surcroît !... J'en restais comme deux ronds de flan. Mais ils avaient l'air heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Mon frère allait enfin trouver l'amour. Il le méritait, lui si prévenant, si doux.

J'étais surexcitée à cette idée, et si je n'avais pas été en cours, je crois que j'aurais sauté de partout en tapant dans les mains. J'avais un sourire immense greffé sur le visage. Cette vision était magnifique et j'étais heureuse pour lui. Car l'amour est quelque chose d'incroyable. Chaque membre de notre famille avait trouvé son âme sœur et je savais qu'Edward souffrait d'être seul et de ne pas connaître ce sentiment de plénitude quand nous étions avec l'élu de notre cœur. Il ne l'avait jamais montré mais je le savais. Nous avions un lien assez particulier tous les deux, nous ne nous cachions rien. Ce qui aurait été difficile entre mon don de voyance et son don de télépathie. Mais j'étais là quand il avait besoin de moi comme il était là pour moi.

Mais cet amour n'allait pas être sans risque...

A la fin de la journée, nous rentrions tous chez nous à bord de la voiture d'Edward. Je pensais à l'intention de ce dernier que j'avais besoin de lui parler. Je devais lui raconter ma vision.

POV Rosalie

Nous étions dans la voiture d'Edward, sur le chemin pour rentrer chez nous. J'avais vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. L'expression de son visage était différente. Il avait un éclat dans les yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas. Lui, d'habitude assez froid, renfermé sur lui, n'exprimant que rarement une émotion, avait en cet instant un sourire niais, il donnait l'impression d'être ailleurs, il rayonnait d'une chaleur que je ne connaissais que trop bien car je pouvais dégager la même quand je pensais à mon Emmett. Alors Edward serait amoureux... Enfin... Je ne savais pas encore de qui mais j'avais ma petite idée.

Je n'était peut être pas voyante comme Alice, je n'avais pas la possibilité de ressentir les émotions des autres comme Jasper, et je ne lisais pas dans les pensées des gens, mais je n'avais besoin d'aucun pouvoir pour savoir qu'elle était la personne qui avait fait revivre le cœur de mon frère. J'avais remarqué son regard à la cafétéria, puis je l'avais croisé à la sortie de son cours de biologie. Il était obnubilé par la nouvelle. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté parfaite, mais elle avait du charme un petit quelque chose en plus qui la différenciait des autres humains.

Edward méritait de trouver l'amour. Il était le seul célibataire de la famille. Et ce ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Personnellement, je ne me cachais pas pour lui. Avec Emmett, nous nous aimions intensément, et souvent, je devais l'avouer, bruyamment.

Je savais que Carlisle m'avait transformé parce qu'il avait l'espoir que je devienne la compagne d'Edward. Mais nous n'avions pas du tout été attirés l'un par l'autre. Nous nous entendions bien, mais comme un frère et une sœur. Edward était beau bien sûr, mais pas mon genre. Il était gentil et toujours attentionné envers les membres de notre famille. Mais nos caractères n'étaient pas très compatibles.

Alors, j'étais heureuse pour lui.

Je devais tout de même avouer que je me posais pas mal de questions sur l'évolution de cet amour. Tout d'abord, et ce qui était le plus important, était-ce réciproque ? Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas la briser en deux si l'émotion devenait trop forte ? Car je parlais en connaissance de cause, submergés par nos sentiments, avec Emmett, il nous arrivait de devenir assez brutaux, mais moi je ne risquais rien. Ils ne pourraient jamais avoir de rapports plus intimes car c'était encore pire qu'un simple baisé passionné. Si il devait y avoir une relation entre Edward et la nouvelle, elle n'allait pas être des plus faciles.

Dans la voiture, je voyais qu'Alice savait aussi car elle avait du mal à se contenir. Jasper avait du ressentir le bonheur d'Edward et l'impatience d'Alice, mais il ne devait pas avoir deviné la raison de ses sentiments.

Arrivés à la maison, Alice entraina Edward dans les bois afin de lui parler. Ces deux là n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Nous en avions l'habitude, alors avec Jasper et Emmett, nous sommes rentrés. Je savais que lorsqu'Edward serait prêt, il nous parlerait.

POV Jasper

J'étais content de voir s'éloigner Edward et Alice. Non pas que je voulais qu'ils partent, mais dans la voiture, leurs émotions étaient si fortes que j'avais eu du mal à les contenir. Edward irradiait le bonheur, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. J'avais pu percevoir un sentiment de plénitude et de bien être intense venant de lui. Mais le pire était Alice. Son impatience combinée à une joie si immense, m'avait fait tourner la tête. Enfin, pas vraiment mais presque. Pourtant, j'étais habitué à la puissance des émotions de ma femme, mais là, c'était pire que d'habitude.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le pourquoi de ces émotions mais j'étais heureux avec eux. Quand ils étaient partis, j'avais alors essayer de comprendre. Au lycée, je n'avais rien remarqué de particulier, à part à la cafétéria, j'avais ressentis un infime trouble venant d'Edward, quand il avait lu dans les pensées de la nouvelle. Mais,ensuite, il nous avait fait comprendre que tout allait bien et il était partit légèrement frustré. Cela ne différait pas beaucoup des autres jours, car Edward s'isolait souvent afin de pouvoir échapper aux pensées des autres.

Alors, d'où venait ce changement dans ses émotions ? J'y réfléchissais depuis un petit moment quand j'entendis Alice et Edward rentrer. J'allais avoir une réponse.

Amoureux ? Amoureux ! Edward était amoureux ! Je comprenais mieux maintenant toutes ces émotions. Mais merde, j'étais loin de me douter que c'était ça.

Ma femme était excitée à un tel point que j'en étais quasi au même point d'excitation qu'elle. C'était tellement bien de ressentir une telle joie et la plénitude d'Edward. Mais je pouvais également sentir le doute et la peur venant de presque tous les membres de la famille même du premier concerné. Et je comprenais. Si il voulait avoir une relation avec cette fille, il n'allait pas y avoir trente six solutions. Personnellement je n'en voyais qu'une, et c'était la transformation. Mais bon, ce n'était pas à moi de prendre de décisions et j'en étais heureux.

Toujours baigné par le bonheur de la famille au fait qu'Edward ait enfin trouvé l'amour, je fus surpris de ressentir de la désolation... venant d'Emmett ? Je connaissais ce sentiment, c'était celui que l'on ressentait quand on perdait un pari...AH, AH, AH ! J'avais GAGNE !

POV Emmett

Edward avait enfin trouver une fille ! Et merde ! Voilà que j'allais devoir chanter « l'hymne à l'amour » de Piaf habillé comme elle, d'une robe noire et la perruque qui va avec. Moi qui était persuadé de gagner mon pari contre Jasper... C'était raté. Mais bon, on n'avait jamais vu Edward avec une fille, alors j'en étais venu à croire qu'il était gay. C'était une grande possibilité, il ne regardait jamais une fille, il aimait jouer de la musique, lire, il ne regardait jamais le sport à la télé. Ça pouvait porter à confusion.

En tout cas, je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! Quand Edward et Alice étaient revenus de leur petite escapade, ce qui ne m'avait pas alerté le moins du monde, il faisait ça presque tous les jours. Ce dernier avait tenu à rassembler la famille pour faire une annonce. Et quelle annonce !

J'étais plus qu'heureux pour lui qu'il ait enfin trouvé l'amour mais je n'avais aucune envie d'être à sa place. Aimer une humaine, n'allait pas être facile. Personnellement, j'aurais trop peur de la briser en deux. J'aimais bien quand c'était un peu violent avec ma Rose, mais elle était solide ma Rose, alors qu'une humaine, c'était fragile avec ses os qu'on pouvait briser rien qu'en les touchant... Moi, je pourrais pas, et puis je ne voulais personne d'autre que ma Rose.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de mon amour, je la regardais, elle était si belle avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos et qui lui arrivaient juste au dessus de ses splendides fesses, que j'avais très envie de prendre dans mes mains... Caresser son sublime corps... Hummmm... J'attrapais Rose par la main et quand son regard croisa le mien elle pu lire le désir qui me dévorait, ce qui enflamma le sien aussitôt. Pas besoin de nous parler, nous nous étions compris d'un simple regard et nous abandonnions notre famille pour nous retrouver un peu seuls, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

POV Esmée

Mon fils était amoureux, enfin ! J'en étais émue à un point inimaginable. J'étais tellement heureuse pour lui. Il allait enfin connaître l'amour et le bonheur de se sentir complet en la présence de l'autre.

J'avais tellement eu peur qu'il ne trouve jamais l'amour. Mon fils était très réservé. Il ne cherchait pas à se lier avec qui que ce soit , sa famille lui suffisant amplement. Mais il le méritait. Il était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. J'étais tellement fière de lui.

J'espérais juste que cette fille le mériterait, et qu'elle ne jouerait pas avec ses sentiments. Quant au déroulement de leur relation, je ne savais que trop en penser. Bien sûr, je me doutais que cela n'allait pas être aisé mais j'avais confiance en Edward, et je savais qu'il prendrait les bonnes décisions.

POV Carlisle

Mon premier fils venait de nous apprendre ses sentiments pour une jeune fille.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment à cela quand il avait tenu à tous nous réunir. Mais j'étais heureux pour lui. Le voir épanoui ainsi, le changeait complètement.

Cette relation, si relation il allait y avoir n'allait pas être des plus simples. J'avais entièrement confiance en Edward. J'étais sûr de ses capacités à se contrôler mais je me posais pas mal de questions sur cette fille. Je ne doutais pas vraiment du fait qu'elle succombe à Edward. Il était très beau et nous avions l'avantage d'être plutôt irrésistible pour les humains. Mais comment tout ceci allait évoluer ? Allait-il lui révéler notre vraie nature ? Certainement pas immédiatement, mais si cela devenait sérieux, elle allait devoir savoir, car ce ne serait pas aisé de nous cacher et de donner le change en permanence. Comment allait-elle réagir à cette pensée ? Edward étant en plus dans l'incapacité de lire dans son esprit, nous ne pourrions prévoir ses réactions.

En tant que maitre de famille, il allait de ma responsabilité de protéger les miens. Si cela devenait nécessaire, nous déménagerions. Mais nous étions tous attachés à cette région.

Enfin, il serait temps de penser à tout cela le moment venu. Pour l'instant, nous partagions le bonheur d'Edward d'avoir enfin trouvé l'amour.

* * *

_**Alors ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre arrive très vite.**_

_**Encore merci de continuer de me lire et à très bientôt.**_

_**Kiki.**_


	13. Teaser

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je suis désolée, je vous avais dit mercredi mais j'ai eu quelques petits contre-temps et je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer le chapitre 13. Mais pour me faire pardonner et vous faire patienter, je vous propose un petit teaser. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Je fais tout mon possible pour terminer et poster ce chapitre avant la fin de la semaine.**_

_**Merci à toutes de continuer de me lire.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Kiki**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pov Bella

Après avoir diner, j'allais prendre une bonne douche. J'avais quand même crapahuté pendant une heure dans les bois, et le retour sur le dos d'Edward n'avait pas arranger les choses.

Cela avait été une sensation exceptionnelle. Un peu comme si je volais, malheureusement si le trajet avait été génial, l'arrêt entraina une légère nausée, vite passée heureusement. Je ne voulais quand même pas dégobiller devant Edward. Ça n'aurait pas été très glamour.

Je laissais l'eau chaude me détendre. J'en profitais pour me remémorer mon après-midi. Ma théorie s'était révélée vraie. Les vampires existaient donc réellement. C'était tout de même assez ….. perturbant, je devais dire. Mais j'étais amoureuse et l'amour rend aveugle, ou fou, ou les deux. Et le meilleur, c'est que c'était réciproque.

Cela devait bien faire plus de vingt minutes que j'étais sous la douche, je décidais donc de sortir. Je me séchais et mettais mon plus beau pyjama en satin noir. Je m'installais sur mon lit en attendant l'arrivée de mon vampire. Ça fait bizarre de penser ça. Je me laissais à mes pensées.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je sortais avec un garçon contre toutes mes résolutions mais quel garçon ! Je sortais avec Edward Cullen, un vampire qui plus est. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un livre fantastique. Tout ceci était-il bien réel ? Ne l'avais-je pas rêvé ?

Depuis la mort de ma grand-mère j'avais l'impression d'avoir été catapultée dans un autre monde. Je n'avais plus aucun repère, plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours Miley mais depuis que j'étais aux États- Unis, je ne la voyais plus et elle me manquait terriblement. Nous nous appelions presque tous les jours mais nous ne pouvions rester des heures au téléphone comme nous le faisions avant car les communications étaient assez chères.

Absorbées dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas entendu Edward. Il était appuyer sur le rebord de ma fenêtre comme si c'était l'endroit le plus confortable de la Terre, comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. Il avait frapper un tout petit coup, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je n'avais pas rêvé, car sinon comment expliquer qu'il soit à ma fenêtre. Aucun garçon normal ne se serait risqué à grimper.

Je lui ouvrais le fenêtre et le laissais entrer.

* * *

**_Alors ?_**

**_Je sais c'est court mais je ne voulais pas en dévoiler trop.__ Pardon..._**

_**A très vite pour le chapitre en entier.**_

_**Bisous.**_

**_Kiki_**


	14. Ensemble

_**Hey !**_

_**Tout d'abord mille pardons pour ce délai affreusement long. J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels et un gros manque d'inspiration. Mais je ne laisse pas tomber. Je mènerais cette fic jusqu'à son terme.**_

_**Je sais que je vous avais promis un chapitre plus long que d'habitude mais finalement il est équivalent. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Je m'excuse encore une fois et vous remercie de votre patience en espérant ne pas avoir perdu trop de personnes en route.**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est à chaque fois une joie de vous lire. Et merci également à toutes celles qui me mettent en alerte ou en favoris.**_

_**Je vous laisse à la lecture.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Ensemble

Pov Edward

Ce baiser que nous venions d'échanger avec Bella avait été...Waouh. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. Je n'avais embrassé qu'une seule fille ou plutôt vampire et la comparaison était impossible. La douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur qui émanait d'elle, le son de son cœur qui battait la chamade, toutes ces choses n'avaient fait que rendre ce baiser encore plus merveilleux.

Nous étions toujours dans la clairière. Elle était assise entre mes jambes, son dos appuyé sur mon torse. Nous ne parlions pas, chacun plongé dans nos pensées. La seule présence de l'autre suffisait.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Bella savait pour ma vraie nature. Elle n'était même pas effrayée. Mais ce qui m'intriguait le plus était comment elle avait pu deviner aussi facilement. Ma famille et moi pensions prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais il fallait croire qu'avec le temps nous avions relâché notre vigilance. J'allais devoir leur en faire part. Mais j'étais heureux qu'il n'y ait plus aucun secret entre nous. Et ce que je trouvais le plus fou mais aussi le plus merveilleux, c'était que Bella était amoureuse de moi. Savoir que j'avais bouleversé ses résolutions, je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt fier de moi.

Le jour commençait à décroitre, nous allions devoir rentrer. Je n'en avais pas spécialement envie car j'étais bien ici avec la seule personne qui avait réussi à me faire sentir vivant. Mais, sa tante devait l'attendre pour diner et puis Bella devait avoir faim.

Afin de lui éviter le chemin du retour jusqu'à la voiture, je décidais de lui montrer une de mes particularités. Je la portais donc sur mon dos, non sans quelques objections de la part de ma belle. Et nous fîmes le trajet en courant, enfin moi je courrais et Bella était sur mon dos.

Elle eut légèrement la nausée mais ça s'était plutôt bien passé. J'étais euphorique de pouvoir lui montrer qui j'étais vraiment, et ce que je pouvais faire.

Nous étions arrivés devant la maison de sa tante.

- Merci pour cet après midi. C'était génial, me dit Bella.

- Merci à toi. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

- On se voit demain ?

J'avais envie de la revoir dès ce soir mais j'avais peur de l'effrayer en voulant aller trop vite. Mais j'avais besoin de la voir, je n'étais bien que quand elle était près de moi. Tant pis pour la bienséance, je devais lui demander.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais venir te voir ce soir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ma tante me laisse sortir la nuit.

- Je pensais plutôt venir te voir dans ta chambre, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Je crois encore moins qu'elle me laisse voir un garçon, seuls dans ma chambre.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire.

- Elle sera bien obligé de te voir entrer.

- En fait, je pensais passer par la fenêtre.

- Ah...

Je l'avais effrayé. Quel imbécile ! On venait à peine de nous avouer nos sentiments et je voulais déjà passer la nuit avec elle. Je pensais à quoi ? Qu'elle allait me dire oui immédiatement en me sautant dans les bras.

- D'accord, l'entendis-je me répondre.

Quoi ? Elle voulait bien ?

- Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te demander une telle chose. On peut se voir demain.

- Non, je serais heureuse que tu viennes me voir ce soir. Mais pas de bruit, je ne tiens pas à ce que ma tante ait une mauvaise image de moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais être très silencieux.

C'était donc le cœur empli de bonheur que je quittais Bella pour quelques heures, le temps de la laisser diner et de se laver.

J'allais moi même prendre une bonne douche. Je pouvais me mettre à mon avantage pour mon rendez-vous avec celle qui avait fait revivre mon cœur.

Pov Bella

Après avoir diner, j'allais prendre une bonne douche. J'avais quand même crapahuté pendant une heure dans les bois, et le retour sur le dos d'Edward n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Cela avait été une sensation exceptionnelle. Un peu comme si je volais, malheureusement si le trajet avait été génial, l'arrêt entraina une légère nausée, vite passée heureusement. Je ne voulais quand même pas dégobiller devant Edward. Ça n'aurait pas été très glamour.

Je laissais l'eau chaude me détendre. J'en profitais pour me remémorer mon après-midi. Ma théorie s'était révélée vraie. Les vampires existaient donc réellement. C'était tout de même assez ….. perturbant, je devais dire. Mais j'étais amoureuse et l'amour rend aveugle, ou fou, ou les deux. Et le meilleur, c'est que c'était réciproque.

Cela devait bien faire plus de vingt minutes que j'étais sous la douche, je décidais donc de sortir. Je me séchais et mettais mon plus beau pyjama en satin noir. Je m'installais sur mon lit en attendant l'arrivée de mon vampire. Ça faisait bizarre de penser ça. Je me laissais à mes pensées.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je sortais avec un garçon contre toutes mes résolutions mais quel garçon ! Je sortais avec Edward Cullen, un vampire qui plus est. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un livre fantastique. Tout ceci était-il bien réel ? Ne l'avais-je pas rêvé ?

Depuis la mort de ma grand-mère j'avais l'impression d'avoir été catapultée dans un autre monde. Je n'avais plus aucun repère, plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours Miley mais depuis que j'étais aux États- Unis, je ne la voyais plus et elle me manquait terriblement. Nous nous appelions presque tous les jours mais nous ne pouvions rester des heures au téléphone comme nous le faisions avant car les communications étaient assez chères.

Absorbées dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas entendu Edward. Il était appuyé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre comme si c'était l'endroit le plus confortable de la Terre, comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. Il avait frappé un tout petit coup, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je n'avais pas rêvé, car sinon comment expliquer qu'il soit à ma fenêtre. Aucun garçon normal ne se serait risqué à grimper.

Je lui ouvrais le fenêtre et le laissais entrer.

- Merci.

- Mais je t'en prie.

- Tu avais l'air bien songeuse... A quoi tu pensais ?

Pouvais-je lui dire que je pensais à ce qu'il était et que ça me perturbait un peu ? Je ne voulais pas le vexer ou qu'il croit que j'avais changé d'avis quant à nous. Alors je lui répondais en omettant ce détail.

- Je pensais à toi et à nous.

- J'aime t'entendre prononcer ce « nous ».

- J'avoue avoir encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il y a un « nous ». Tu as bouleversé mon univers en ébranlant mes résolutions.

Il me fit un magnifique sourire.

- Et moi je t'avoue que je suis assez fier de moi d'avoir réussi à ébranler tes résolutions.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et se pencha vers moi. Je savais ce qui allait arriver et j'attendais ça depuis que j'étais rentrée. Tout doucement, il avançait son visage du mien, comme pour me laisser le choix de reculer, mais ce n'était nullement mon intention. Alors je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds afin de me rapprocher de lui le plus possible. Et je sentis ses lèvres se déposer sur les miennes. Et c'était divin... Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles sensations. C'était encore plus enivrant que de monter sur scène devant une foule de personnes scandant mon nom. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage, que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. J'étais au paradis et je voulais y rester le plus longtemps possible.

Mais, je dus mettre fin à ce merveilleux baiser afin de pouvoir reprendre ma respiration qui était plus qu'erratique. Mais je ne voulais pas le lâcher, alors je déposais ma tête contre son torse. Et j'inspirais afin de sentir sa merveilleuse odeur. Elle m'enivrait.

J'étais bien dans ses bras et je ne voulais pas mettre fin à ce superbe moment mais je ne pus retenir un bâillement.

- Tu es fatiguée, tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

- Je peux rester si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Allonge toi Bella, je reste près de toi. Dors, je veille sur toi.

Je m'exécutais et m'allongeais sur le lit. Edward me couvrit et se coucha à côté de moi sur la couette. Je déposais ma tête sur son torse et passais mon bras droit sur sa taille. A n'en pas douter, j'étais bel et bien au paradis. J'aurais pu passer ma vie ici, dans ses bras.

- Dors, mon ange. Je serais toujours là à ton réveil.

- Tu restes dormir avec moi ? Pour de vrai ?

- Techniquement non. Je ne dors pas. Mais je vais rester ici pendant ton sommeil. Promis.

- Tu ne dors jamais ?

- Non, les vampires sont dans l'incapacité de dormir.

- Tu fais quoi de tes nuits alors ?

- J'étudie, je lis, je joue de la musique. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Mais depuis que je te connais, je passe mes nuits à te regarder dormir. C'est la plus merveilleuse des occupations.

Quoi ? Il passait ses nuits à me regarder dormir.

- Tu veux dire que tu passes tes nuits sur le bord de ma fenêtre pour me regarder ?

- Je ne passe pas toute la nuit sur le rebord de ta fenêtre.

- Et que fais-tu le reste du temps ?

- Je te regarde dormir assis sur la chaise de ta coiffeuse.

Hein ?

- Comment tu as fait pour entrer ?

- Ta fenêtre coulisse assez bien je dois dire.

Ok, ok... Résumons la situation, je sors avec un vampire qui depuis qu'il me connait passe ses nuits dans ma chambre, dans laquelle il est entré par la fenêtre, à me regarder dormir. Un peu bizarre comme situation quand même, non ?

Je sentais son regard sur moi, attendant que je digère les choses qu'il venait de m'avouer, probablement soucieux de ma réaction. A mon grand étonnement, je n'étais pas en colère. J'étais plutôt flattée. Bon là, c'est officiel, je crois que j'ai perdu ma raison. Sa voix, dans un murmure, me sortis de mes pensées.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens plutôt flattée.

Un nouveau bâillement, et Edward caressa ma joue.

- Tu es fatiguée, dors. Nous aurons toute la journée demain pour discuter.

Et c'est sur la pensée de le voir toute la journée demain que je sombrais dans le sommeil.

POV Edward

Bella était magnifique dans son sommeil. Sa respiration était régulière, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Ce doux son à mes oreilles était devenu pour moi, la plus belle des mélodies.

Ce n'était pas la première nuit que je passais dans cette chambre mais c'était bien la première que je passais sur son lit, Bella dans mes bras. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Quelle merveilleuse sensation que de sentir la personne que l'on aime blottie dans ses bras.

Quand je lui avais avoué que je ne dormais jamais et que je passais mes nuits dans sa chambre à la regarder dormir depuis que je la connaissais, j'avais eu peur de sa réaction, qu'elle ait peur et ne veule plus de moi. Mais, non, elle m'avait dit se sentir flattée. Bella avait toujours des réactions à l'opposé de ce que je pouvais penser. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas m'en plaindre.

Bella s'agitait un peu dans son sommeil. Je savais qu'elle allait parler. Elle parlait toutes les nuits. Ce n'était pas toujours compréhensible mais quand ça l'était, j'adorais essayer de comprendre ses rêves.

- Edward...

Depuis quelques temps elle prononçait mon prénom au moins une fois par nuit. Et je devais avouer que j'en étais très heureux. Bella rêvait de moi. Si j'avais pu dormir, je n'aurais rêvé que d'elle.

- Je t'aime...

Quels mots merveilleux. J'adorais les entendre dans la bouche de Bella, encore plus sachant qu'ils m'étaient destinés. Si mon cœur avait pu, il se serait mis à battre plus vite et plus fort.

- Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.

POV Bella

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que je sortais avec Edward. Depuis la première nuit qu'il avait passé avec moi dans mon lit, je n'avais plus voulu me séparer de lui et il passait donc toutes ses nuits auprès de moi. C'était une sensation merveilleuse que de me réveiller dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

J'étais toujours sur mon petit nuage. J'avais l'impression que rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver.

Le premier jour au lycée avec Edward en tant que mon petit copain, avait fait jazzer tous les élèves sans exception d'après ce que m'avait dit Edward. Mais l'avis des autres ne m'intéressait pas, j'étais heureuse et c'était pour moi l'essentiel. Je pouvais oublier tout le reste tant que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. C'était incroyable, comme il était devenu aussi rapidement indispensable à ma vie. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible.

Mais, je partais dans quelques heures, je retournais en France. Certes, ce n'était que pour quelques jours, mais je savais qu'Edward allait me manquer. Alors bien sûr, j'étais plus qu'heureuse de retourner dans mon pays, car c'était chez moi, j'allais revoir mes amis et surtout Miley, j'allais assister aux NRJ Music Award où j'étais nominée plusieurs fois. Mais je savais qu'il allait me manquer.

Il était difficile de croire qu'il y a quelques semaines auparavant, je ne voulais avoir aucune attache ici, et que maintenant, je ressentais un pincement au cœur à l'idée de rentrer chez moi, loin de lui.

Je n'aurais pas dû ressentir cela, notre relation était bien trop récente, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait mais c'était ainsi. Et parfois, ça me faisait peur. Comment avais-je pu devenir si dépendante de sa présence ? Mon monde ne tournait quasi plus qu'autour d'Edward. Et... et quoi ? Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais.

Je crois que ce séjour en France allait me faire le plus grand bien. Ce retour aux sources me permettrait de faire le point.

* * *

_**Alors ?**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera le voyage en France et les NRJ Music awards. Il devrait arriver d'ici deux semaines environ.**_

_**Merci à vous de continuer de me lire.**_

_**Bien à vous.**_

_**Kiki**_


	15. Départ

_**Hey,**_

_**J'espère que vous allez toutes bien. Je suis heureuse de voir que je n'ai pas perdu tout le monde en route.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, vous me comblez tellement. Vous êtes mon moteur pour continuer à écrire. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Soyez indulgentes, la fin est un peu sadique mais je vous promets de me dépêcher pour écrire la suite.**_

_**Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes. Que le père noël vous apporte ce que vous désirez.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Kiki**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 14 : Départ

POV Bella

J'étais dans l'avion en partance pour Paris.

Les « au revoir », avaient été difficiles. J'avais eu autant de mal à quitter Edward, qu'il en avait eu à me laisser partir. Mais ce n'était que pour quelques jours. Et que sont 4 jours dans la vie d'un vampire ? Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

Et puis même si Edward me manquait déjà, j'étais sûre que ce petit séjour chez moi me serait bénéfique. Notre relation était beaucoup trop fusionnelle pour deux adolescents (enfin, une adolescente et un vampire). Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. Bien sûr, j'étais toujours amoureuse d'Edward, rien que de penser à lui mon cœur accélérait son rythme. Je l'avais dans la peau, c'était bien là le problème. Était-ce normal ? C'était ma première vraie relation amoureuse et je n'avais par conséquent aucune expérience. J'allais devoir en parler à Miley et j'attendais nos conversations avec impatience. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas préciser qui est réellement Edward. Et puis c'est quelque chose qu'on a du mal à croire. D'ailleurs moi même, j'avais toujours des difficultés à l'accepter. Toute la famille Cullen avait tellement l'air normale. Pour moi, les vampires n'existaient que dans les films ou dans les livres. Et savoir qu'en réalité, ils évoluaient parmi nous, pauvres humains inconscients de leur présence, me faisait bizarre. Évidemment, la famille d'Edward était une version édulcorée de vampire. Car tous n'étaient pas végétariens. Un soir, j'avais passé la soirée à la villa où ils m'avaient raconté leur existence plus en détails. Et j'en avais appris bien plus que je n'aurai voulu en savoir. Car être au courant du fait que certains meurtres, ou disparitions inexpliquées relevaient de la faute de vampires « normaux », si je puis dire, n'était pas rassurant. J'avais été plongée dans un monde incroyable que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné.

Ah oui ! Et tout ce que les histoires peuvent raconter sur les vampires est faux. Ils ne risquent pas de fondre ou de brûler au soleil, non, ils brillent comme si leur peau était incrustée de milliers de petits diamants. Ils ne dorment jamais, donc oublié le cercueil pour la journée, ne se transforment pas en chauve-souris et ne volent pas non plus, l'eau bénite ne leur fait rien si ce n'est les mouiller,et l'ail est complètement inefficace.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve ou un monde parallèle peut être. J'avais encore du mal à croire en cette réalité. Et le fait d'être dans cet avion seule, loin d'Edward, la rendait encore plus invraisemblable.

Je me sentais complètement perdue. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre et certaine, était mon amour pour Edward. Peu importait ce qu'il pouvait être, je l'aimais et rien ne pourrai ébranler mon amour pour lui.

Mais bon, je devais oublier un peu tout ça pour me consacrer à mon séjour chez moi. Car oui, c'était et ce serai toujours chez moi, en France. J'allais revoir mes amis, mon manager. J'étais heureuse de tous les revoir. Et, je ne devais pas oublier que j'allais participer aux NRJ Music Awards (NRJ MA). Flo, m'avait annoncé , quelques jours avant que je ne parte que j'allais devoir interpréter un titre et en duo avec Lady Gaga. Je n'avais pas voulu y croire. J'en étais restée comme deux ronds de flan. Waouh ! Lady Gaga quand même. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Et j'allais chanter avec elle. Impressionnant. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'allais donc devoir répéter et pas qu'un peu.

L'avion venait d'atterrir. Après avoir récupéré mes bagages, je me dirigeais vers la sortie, quand un agent de la douane m'arrêta.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle ! Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

J'étais interloquée et je ne pus rien répondre. Je me contentais donc de lui obéir. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter car je n'avais rien à me reprocher et j'étais citoyenne française, il ne pouvait donc pas me renvoyer de mon pays. Non ?

Il me fit entrer dans une salle assez petite. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol carrelé gris. Il y avait une table et deux chaises au centre. Le douanier se retourna pour me faire face. Il avait un visage rond, avec de bonnes joues, les yeux noisettes et les cheveux brun. Il était de taille moyenne et possédait quelques rondeurs. Il donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de plutôt gentil. Et j'espérais qu'il n'en avait pas que l'air. Il me demanda mes papiers que je lui tendis immédiatement.

Il prit mon passeport et regarda à la page où se trouvaient mon nom et ma photo. Un sourire naquit sur son visage et je me demandais ce qui pouvait le provoquer. Ma photo n'était pas si horrible que ça, je me trouvait même pas trop mal dessus.

- Vous vous appelez Isabelle Marie Swan.

- Oui, pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que Florence Lerus nous a demandé de vous faire sortir discrètement. Vous êtes bien Crystal, alors ?

- Euh...

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à celle là. Je pensais que j'allais sortir tranquillement et que Flo, m'attendrait. Bon, je devais quand même répondre à la question.

- Oui.

- Votre venue a été ébruitée et plusieurs paparazzis vous attendent. Pour éviter une émeute, nous allons vous faire sortir ailleurs. Votre manager vous attends dans une autre salle.

- D'accord. Et bien, merci.

- Je vous en prie.

Je le vis hésiter, puis apparemment décidé, me demanda :

- Je m'excuse de vous demander ça comme ça, mais ma fille vous adore, et j'aurais voulu savoir si vous pourriez me signer un autographe.

Il rougissait. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignon.

- Bien sûr. Vous avez un papier et un stylo.

Je lui fis son autographe. Cela faisait quelques temps que je n'en avais plus signé. Ça m'a fait bizarre. J'avais presque oublié qu'ici, je n'étais pas que Bella.

Après avoir retrouvé Flo dans une longue embrassade, le douanier nous fit sortir par un accès réservé au personnel. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture, qu'elle se mit à me raconter plus en détails le déroulement de mon séjour.

Elle m'emmenait en premier lieu dans la chambre d'un hôtel particulier réservée aux nominés, afin de choisir la tenue que j'allais porter aux NRJ MA. Ensuite j'allais voir ma prof de chant afin de répéter. J'allais y rester environ trois heures. Puis je pourrais avoir une heure tranquille chez Flo afin que de me préparer pour ma petite surprise.

Flo avait réussit à tenir le secret auprès de mes amis. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment les paparazzis avaient pu savoir quand j'arrivais. Peut-être qu'un des passagers de l'avion m'avait reconnu et avait téléphoné de l'avion à la presse, ou bien était-ce une hôtesse ? Je n'en savais rien et puis de toute façon, mon arrivée s'était bien passée.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Flo et moi étions dans la chambre de cet hôtel particulier. Un nombre invraisemblable de tenues était accroché sur des cintres, un peu partout. Je n'avais que l'embarras du choix. Et pourtant, il n'était pas facile à faire. Ces vêtements avaient été réalisés par différents créateurs. Certains venaient de maisons de hautes coutures comme Dior, Yves Saint Laurent, Gaultier, Mugler, Lacroix et d'autres avait été créés par de nouveaux talents. C'est ce que je préférais : avoir la possibilité de faire connaître des personnes très talentueuses. Et je trouvais leur création, le plus souvent, bien plus belles. J'hésitais entre deux tenues. L'une, était de Swanaa. C'était une robe de couleur jaune orangée, plusieurs boutons délimitaient les bords du vêtement ainsi que le décolleté. Et l'autre, de Laura L. Moodley, était une robe bustier dans les tons bleu et noir. Elle avait un jupon bleu qui dépassait de la jupe noire et le bustier était bleu avec des motifs noirs. Après différentes délibérations, j'optais finalement pour la robe de Swanaa, avec un petit gilet noir, et l'écharpe assortie à la robe. Pour le reste de ma tenue, je prenais une paire de talon haut noir avec des boucles de chez Prada, un collier en diamants medicis de Baccarat avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties et une pochette en cuir noir de Dior. (N/A : cf lien sur mon profil pour les tenues et accessoires). J'avais l'impression de me la jouer grande dame avec tous ces accessoires qui coutait une fortune, mais comme me le disait si bien Flo : « C'est le show bizz ma grande ». Je devais avouer que c'était génial de porter toutes ces choses incroyables et que parfois j'avais l'impression d'être une princesse mais, à chaque fois, ce n'était pas moi. J'endossais la personnalité de Crystal qui était habituée à tous ces strass et paillettes.

Ma tenue fut donc réservée et mise de côté. Je l'aurais le jour de la cérémonie.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, je pus aller retrouver ma prof de chant. Mme Grimonprez, était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Elle avait une chevelure rousse épaisse qui lui arrivait en bas du dos. Ses yeux était d'un vert profond. Elle était assez petite et menue. Toujours de bonne humeur, rien qu'en la regardant, elle était capable de vous filer la pêche. Je l'adorais, et j'étais plus qu'heureuse de la retrouver.

Elle m'avait toujours donner mes cours dans une des pièces de son appartement. Les murs étaient dans les tons orangés, dans un coin il y avait un piano droit ainsi qu'une guitare acoustique. Sur un des côtés, se trouvait un miroir qui tenait tout le mur, afin de pouvoir se regarder et de corriger sa posture lorsqu'on chantait.

Après avoir fait mes gammes, j'enchainais avec la chanson que j'allais interpréter an duo avec Lady Gaga. Mais pour l'heure, c'était avec Mme Grimonprez que je faisais mon duo.

Je me suis bien amusée. J'adorais ma prof de chant. On avait bien répété et on avait chanté tout un tas de morceaux qui était aussi bien à moi que des classiques français comme Piaf. Mais, à présent, je devais aller chez Flo pour me préparer pour ma surprise.

J'avais pris une bonne douche bien chaude pour me détendre. Je m'étais habillée avec une tunique grise et un legging noir. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés après les avoir bien fait bouclés. Je me maquillais légèrement pour que ça reste naturel.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture de Flo pour nous rendre au « Voltaire ». J'avais hâte d'y être, et de retrouver tous mes amis. J'allais leur faire une sacrée surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Bien entendu, ils étaient au courant pour ma nomination aux NRJ MA, mais ils croyaient que j'allais m'y rendre directement sans passer par Paris.

Nous venions de nous garer. Je sortis de la voiture et m'arrêtais devant la porte du bar. De l'extérieur, il ne payait pas de mine. La devanture était noire avec l'enseigne « Le Voltaire » blanche. Mais l'intérieur était chaleureux. Il y avait plusieurs tables avec des banquettes en cuir rouge foncé, un billard et un flipper. Le patron s'appelait Eric. Il était de taille moyenne, un peu rondouillard avec les cheveux longs bruns et une longue barbe. Il était toujours souriant et avait toujours un mot gentil à vous dire. Depuis le temps que nous fréquentions son établissement, il nous connaissait tous très bien.

Nous avions convenu que Flo entrerait en premier, qu'elle m'appellerait au téléphone pour que je puisse parler à tout le monde. Puis j'entrerai.

Flo entra donc et mon téléphone sonna quelques instants après. Je décrochai.

- Allo ?

- Bella, c'est Flo. Comment vas-tu ?

Nous faisions comme si je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée, cela faisait parti du jeu.

- Ça va, merci et toi ?

- Bien. Je suis en compagnie de toute ta petite bande et ils aimeraient tous de dire un petit bonjour. J'ai mis le haut parleur.

- Salut à tous, je suis heureuse de vous entendre.

J'entendis un gros brouhaha où se mélangeait « bonjour » et « salut » .

Et je reconnus la voix de Miley, bien plus haut perchée que celle des autres.

- J'entends que tout le monde est là. Il ne manque que moi, on dirait.

- Oh oui ! Tu nous manque tellement Bella. Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? Me dit Miley.

J'ouvris la porte du bar doucement. Ils étaient tous assis à notre coin habituel. Flo avait posé son téléphone au centre de la table, et tout le monde le regardait comme s'ils pouvaient me voir.

- Et bien, Je devrais revenir assez rapidement car vous me manquez tous aussi.

Ils ne m'avaient toujours pas vu.

- Miley a une tête de déterrée depuis que tu es partie, annonça Mathieu.

Je me rapprochai de la table et dit d'une voix assez forte loin du téléphone.

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas très bonne mine. Un petit câlin lui ferait sûrement du bien.

Ils avaient compris que ma voix ne sortait plus uniquement du téléphone. Ils levèrent tous la tête dans ma direction et c'est Miley qui réagit la plus vite en se jetant dans mes bras.

- BELLA ! J'Y CROIS PAS ! C'EST BIEN TOI !

Je reconnaissais bien là son enthousiasme. Elle m'avait vraiment manqué.

Nous sautions dans les bras l'une de l'autre comme deux gamines.

- Tu pourrais nous laisser lui dire bonjour. C'est notre copine aussi et elle nous a manqué pareil.

La voix de Mathieu nous sortit de notre petit monde dans lequel on se retrouvait Miley et moi,quand nous étions toutes les deux.

Elle me lâcha et je dis bonjour à tout le monde. J'étais heureuse de les revoir. Ils étaient tous bien plus que mes amis, pour moi, ils faisaient partis de ma famille. Je ne me rendais compte qu'à cet instant à quel point ils m'avaient manqué.

Autour d'un bon diabolo-kiwi, nous nous mîmes à discuter. J'avais l'impression de ne jamais être partie. J'étais chez moi et j'étais bien. Il ne me manquait qu'une seule chose pour être la plus heureuse au monde : Edward.

POV Edward

Bella venait de prendre l'avion. J'avais attendu jusqu'à ce que l'appareil décolle. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à m'éloigner tant qu'elle était dans l'aéroport. Alors, je m'étais assis sur un banc face au tarmac. Et là, elle était partie depuis une heure environ et je n'arrivais pas à m'en aller. J'étais seul. Ma seule raison de vivre venait de s'envoler. Bien sûr, je savais que ce n'était que pour quatre jours et qu'ensuite elle me reviendrait, mais c'était dur. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'enlever le cœur. Et ça faisait mal.

Je devais me reprendre. J'avais bien réussi à vivre pendant pratiquement un siècle sans elle, je pourrais donc tenir quatre minuscules et infimes petits jours. Je me levais du banc et me dirigeai vers ma Volvo. Une fois dans l'habitacle, je respirais un bon coup. Certes, cette respiration était inutile sur un point de vue physiologique, mais psychologiquement ça faisait du bien.

Je démarrais et reprenais la chemin de Forks, pour retrouver ma famille.

J'avais voulu que personne ne nous accompagne. Malgré l'insistance d'Alice pour venir avec nous, j'avais été catégorique sur ce point. J'avais souhaité être le seul à lui dire au revoir juste avant son embarquement.

Je ne regardais pas la route, je n'en avais pas besoin.

Plongé dans mes pensées, toutes concentrées sur Bella. Elle me manquait déjà. Elle était devenue indispensable à ma vie ou non-vie, cela dépendait du point de vue où l'on se plaçait. En quelques semaines, j'étais tombé irrévocablement amoureux de cette fille. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. Ressentir ce besoin incroyable de l'avoir toujours à mes côtés, de savoir qu'elle allait bien, de la protéger. C'était une sensation à la fois merveilleuse et douloureuse. La savoir loin de moi, sans protection face aux multiples dangers qui pouvaient atteindre une vie humaine, m'obsédait.

Je revoyais son magnifique visage, ses sublimes cheveux bruns que j'adorais caresser, ses yeux d'un chocolat profond où j'avais envie de plonger à chaque fois, ses superbes rougeurs quand quelque chose la gênait ou l'embarrassait, et sa bouche pulpeuse qui était un appel à la tentation et à la luxure. Sa beauté naturelle était sans commune mesure.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais laisser partir. Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Si elle se rendait compte à quel point la France, sa meilleure amie, ses amis, sa célébrité lui avaient manqué ? Si elle m'oubliait.

Non, je me faisais des films, elle ne pouvait pas m'oublier comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je venais d'arriver chez moi. Alice m'attendait sur le perron ce qui mis fin à mes interrogations intérieures.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, elle va bien et elle reviendra.

- Merci.

- Tu sais, j'aime Bella comme une sœur. Et j'apprécie de te voir heureux grâce à elle. Alors, je veille sur elle.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et rentrais pour aller directement dans ma chambre.

J'avais réellement été soulagé que ma famille accepte Bella. Je savais que notre relation allait comporter de nombreux risques pour elle, et énormément d'efforts pour moi, mais ça en valait la peine.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que j'étais avec ma Bella. Et je ne me voyais plus vivre sans elle.

J'étais debout devant la baie vitrée qui occupait tout un pan de mur de ma chambre, Debussy jouait en fond sonore. J'étais en train de me seriner sur le fait que je pouvais tenir quatre jours, quand je vis la vision d'Alice par le biais de ses pensées en même temps qu'elle.

Je n'aurais pas quatre jours à attendre, mais je devais me dépêcher si je voulais la revoir en vie.

* * *

_**Et voilà. Ne me jetez pas de tomates s'il vous plait. Je vous promets de mettre la suite avant l'année prochaine.**_

_**Je vous adore.**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Kiki**_


	16. Petit mot d'excuses teaser

**Salut,**

**Je me fais toute petite et vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour ce délai incroyablement long. Parfois dans la vie, il y a certaines circonstances qui font qu'on ne peux pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut...**

**Mais, tout va mieux. Alors, je vous écris ce petit mot afin de vous dire que j'ai recommencé à écrire et que je devrais avoir terminé le prochain chapitre d'ici dimanche.**

**En attendant et pour me faire pardonner je vous laisse un teaser afin de vous faire patienter.**

**Je vous demande encore de me pardonner. J'espère que je n'aurais pas trop perdu de personnes en route. **

**Sur ce à dimanche. Promis. « Croix de bois, croix de faire, si je mens je vais en enfer ».**

**Bisous**

**Kiki**

Il était 18 heures, et après quatre heures de shopping intenses, j'étais sur les rotules. Je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre ma douche et me coucher. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Enfin, je pourrai quand même prendre une douche à défaut de me coucher. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Miley me vantait encore les mérites de la « splendide » robe qu'elle m'avait fait acheter. Elle irait parfaitement bien avec la petite veste noire qu'elle m'avait également fait prendre. Elle était persuadé que je ferai « baver Edward » avec cette tenue. En parlant de lui, il me manquait énormément. Bien plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une journée que je l'avais laissé à l'aéroport de Seattle, et je ressentais comme un vide que lui seul pourrait combler. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si je n'allais pas le revoir.

Nous passions devant une boutique que je n'avais même pas remarquée avant que Miley ne hurle en s'arrêtant face à la vitrine. Je devais avouer que l'ensemble porté par le mannequin était superbe. C'était un smoking pour femme entièrement blanc, avec un décolleté jusqu'au nombril mais qui ne faisait pas vulgaire.

- S'te plait Bella, tu dois aller l'essayer. Il est vraiment trop beau et fait pour toi.

- J'en peux plus Miley. On verra ça une prochaine fois, dis-je d'un ton sans motivation.

- Et tu peux me dire quand sera notre prochaine séance shopping ?

Ok ,elle avait raison. Mais j'étais tellement crevé entre le décalage horaire et cette après-midi. Mais ma diabolique meilleure amie me faisaient une moue suppliante.

- Très bien, cédai-je.

Nous entrions dans la boutique, où j'essayais l'ensemble. Je devais avouer qu'il m'allait bien. Devant l'excitation et l'insistance de Miley, je le prenais.

Une fois cette achat de dernière minute fait, nous repartions afin de rentrer, enfin...

Il faisait déjà nuit. Nous avions encore une dizaine de minutes de marche à faire. J'étais vraiment épuisée mais comblée. Je venais de passer un super après-midi avec ma meilleure amie. Je poussais un petit soupir reflétant un mélange de fatigue et de contentement.

-vTu es crevée, hein ? Me dit Miley.

- Un peu oui, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir passé cet aprèm avec toi.

- Moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien d'être avec toi. Mais ceci n'empêche que tu m'as vraiment l'air épuisé et que, en tant que ton incroyable meilleure amie, je vais te faire économiser quelques pas en prenant un raccourci.

- Tu es sûre que c'est un raccourci ? Je n'ai pas envie de me taper encore plus de marche qu'il n'en reste.

- T'inquiètes. Tu me fais confiance ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Quelle question !

Je la suivis dans un dédale de petites rues, qui n'étaient pas toujours très bien éclairées. Je me demandais comment elle avait découvert ce raccourci. Je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question quand une jeune femme se planta devant nous. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, mais plongée comme je l'étais dans mes pensées, cela ne m'étonna pas plus que ça. Elle était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux ressemblaient à une crinière d'un roux très vif. Elle portait un jean usé, un chemisier d'un blanc douteux et elle était pieds nus ? J'étais encore bloquée sur la vue de ses pieds sans chaussures quand j'entendis la voix d'un homme venant de derrière nous.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles.

Je me retournais vivement, Miley suivant le même mouvement que moi. Il était plutôt grand, assez baraqué, ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et attachés, il était habillé comme un bucheron, jeans crades et vieille chemise à carreaux qui n'était pas de première jeunesse.

Je me demandais ce que ces deux personnes pouvaient bien nous vouloir, mais j'étais quasi sûre que ce n'était pas que du bien.

**A dimanche**

**Je vous aime, ne l'oubliez pas.**


	17. France

_**Hey !**_

_**Un jour d'avance ! Je m'épate moi même. Un grand merci à ma beta d'amour qui m'a corriger ce chapitre rapidement.**_

_**Alors, encore désolée pour ce long temps d'attente entre les postes.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris. C'est un bonheur de voir que ma fic est appréciée.**_

_**Petit moment pub : Je fais partie d'un forum sur les fanfics en tout genre. Il est génial. Vous pouvez poster vos fics ou en lire. Venez y faire un tour et vous inscrire si ça vous plait.**_

http:(/)fanfics(-)france(.)bb(-)fr(.)com_** enlevez les parenthèses.**_

_**J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un j'en suis désolée, ce n'était pas voulu.**_

_**Réponses aux anonymes :**_

_**Laura : merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que tu as bien reçu mon message sur ton blog pour te prévenir de ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Lily : Merci pour ta review sur le chapitre 14. Tu me touches énormément. J'ai écris un OS qui se trouve sur mon profil et une autre qui n'est pas une fanfic mais une fic tout droit sortit de mon imaginaire sur mon blog. L'adresse se trouve sur ma page.**_

_**Fini le blabla. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

Chapitre 15 : France

POV Bella

J'étais bien. Entourée par mes amis, je me sentais chez moi. Bien sûr, je pensais à Edward et il me manquait, mais j'étais tout de même heureuse d'être là. Nous discutions de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis que j'étais partie puis je leur racontais ma vie aux États-Unis.

Éric, le patron du bar, vint me dire un petit bonjour, et me demanda si je voulais bien leur faire un mini concert. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde ce soir, un couple dans un coin de la salle et une seconde bande de jeunes dans notre genre. Il y avait un bon moment que je ne m'étais pas produite devant un public, aussi petit soit-il, un public reste un public. Et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir faire plaisir à Éric et mes amis. J'acceptais donc volontiers. J'empruntais la guitare qui trônait derrière le bar et installée sur ma chaise, commençais à jouer. J'interprétais d'abord quelques classiques comme Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley, Nothing Else Matters de Metallica, Dust in the Wind de Kansas puis j'enchainais avec mes propres chansons. Après un peu plus d'une heure, Flo me rappela que nous devrions aller nous coucher. Demain, j'avais encore 3 heures de répétition le matin, puis un après-midi shopping avec Miley. Le soir, je devais répondre à une interview d'un magazine pour ados dans un restaurant tout cela en dinant. Puis je devais dormir chez ma meilleure amie. Nous ne pourrions pas veiller très tard, car nous devions nous lever aux alentours de 7 heures pour prendre l'avion à 10 heures en direction de Cannes.

J'embrassais tous mes amis. Ça avait été un véritable bonheur de pouvoir les revoir. J'étais aux anges.

Je me réveillais un peu désorientée. Le décalage horaire ne m'aidait pas. Je prenais une bonne douche, puis mon petit déjeuner.

Après ma répétition, je rejoignais Miley pour le déjeuner, dans un petit restaurant. Je prenais des râpées. J'adorais ça, j'en profitais parce qu'aux États-Unis, ils ne connaissaient pas.

Je racontais plus en détails ma relation avec Edward. J'avais besoin de partager ça avec ma meilleure amie. Bien entendu, j'omettais de lui dire le secret des Cullen.

- T'es sacrément mordue hein ? me demanda Miley.

Les mots qu'elle avait choisi me firent sourire.

- Oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Il me manque, je pense à lui quasi en permanence. Je suis bien mais en même temps, ça me fait un peu peur.

- C'est normal. Mais je serais toi, je ne me prendrais pas la tête. Vis au jour le jour et advienne que pourra.

J'adorais sa conception de la vie.

- Bon, on se boit un petit café et on attaque les réjouissances, lança Miley avec son enthousiasme habituel.

- Je n'aurai pas appelé ça des réjouissances mais oui, un caf' et on s'y jette.

Il était 18 heures, et après quatre heures de shopping intenses, j'étais sur les rotules. Je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre ma douche et me coucher. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Enfin, je pourrai quand même prendre une douche à défaut de me coucher. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Miley me vantait encore les mérites de la « splendide » robe qu'elle m'avait fait acheter. Elle irait parfaitement bien avec la petite veste noire qu'elle m'avait également fait prendre. Elle était persuadé que je ferai « baver Edward » avec cette tenue. En parlant de lui, il me manquait énormément. Bien plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une journée que je l'avais laissé à l'aéroport de Seattle, et je ressentais comme un vide que lui seul pourrait combler. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si je n'allais pas le revoir.

Nous passions devant une boutique que je n'avais même pas remarquée avant que Miley ne hurle en s'arrêtant face à la vitrine. Je devais avouer que l'ensemble porté par le mannequin était superbe. C'était un smoking pour femme entièrement blanc, avec un décolleté jusqu'au nombril mais qui ne faisait pas vulgaire.

- S'te plait Bella, tu dois aller l'essayer. Il est vraiment trop beau et fait pour toi.

- J'en peux plus Miley. On verra ça une prochaine fois, dis-je d'un ton sans motivation.

- Et tu peux me dire quand sera notre prochaine séance shopping ?

Ok ,elle avait raison. Mais j'étais tellement crevé entre le décalage horaire et cette après-midi. Mais ma diabolique meilleure amie me faisaient une moue suppliante.

- Très bien, cédai-je.

Nous entrions dans la boutique, où j'essayais l'ensemble. Je devais avouer qu'il m'allait bien. Devant l'excitation et l'insistance de Miley, je le prenais.

Une fois cet achat de dernière minute fait, nous repartions afin de rentrer, enfin...

Il faisait déjà nuit. Nous avions encore une dizaine de minutes de marche à faire. J'étais vraiment épuisée mais comblée. Je venais de passer un super après-midi avec ma meilleure amie. Je poussais un petit soupir reflétant un mélange de fatigue et de contentement.

- Tu es crevée, hein ? Me dit Miley.

- Un peu oui, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir passé cet aprèm avec toi.

- Moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien de te retrouver. Mais ceci n'empêche que tu m'as vraiment l'air épuisé et que, en tant que ton incroyable meilleure amie, je vais te faire économiser quelques pas en prenant un raccourci.

- Tu es sûre que c'est un raccourci ? Je n'ai pas envie de me taper encore plus de marche qu'il n'en reste.

- T'inquiètes. Tu me fais confiance ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Quelle question !

Je la suivis dans un dédale de petites rues, qui n'étaient pas toujours très bien éclairées. Je me demandais comment elle avait découvert ce raccourci. Je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question quand une jeune femme se planta devant nous. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, mais plongée comme je l'étais dans mes pensées, cela ne m'étonna pas plus que ça. Elle était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux ressemblaient à une crinière d'un roux très vif. Elle portait un jean usé, un chemisier d'un blanc douteux et elle était pieds nus ? J'étais encore bloquée sur la vue de ses pieds sans chaussures quand j'entendis la voix d'un homme venant de derrière nous.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles.

Je me retournais vivement, Miley suivant le même mouvement que moi. Il était plutôt grand, assez baraqué, ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et attachés, il était habillé comme un bucheron, jeans crades et vieille chemise à carreaux qui n'était pas de première jeunesse.

Je me demandais ce que ces deux personnes pouvaient bien nous vouloir, mais j'étais quasi sûre que ce n'était pas que du bien.

La rue était sombre et je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les traits de son visage. Instinctivement, je me rapprochais de Miley.

- Et bien, vous avez perdu votre langue ? Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre.

Je pouvais sentir Miley trembler. Je n'en menais pas large non plus, mais il fallait faire ou dire quelque chose.

- Bonsoir, lançai-je.

- Apparemment vous l'avez retrouvée.

- Que voulez-vous ? demandai-je.

- Rien de très spécial... N'est-ce pas Victoria...répondit-il en regardant la rousse qui se tenait maintenant derrière nous.

- Tout à fait mon cher James. Nous voulons simplement nous amuser un peu.

La voix de cette Victoria était douce, tel un carillon, mais elle présageait le pire. J'avais vraiment peur. Nous nous tenions la main avec Miley. Elle me serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

J'essayais de ne pas céder à la panique. Je devais analyser au mieux la situation et rester vigilante. Si je pouvais trouver la moindre faille, je nous y engouffrerais aussi rapidement que possible.

J'étais en train de dévisager ce James, qui s'approcha de nous. J'avais vraiment du mal à distinguer ses traits. Aucune lampe n'éclairait la rue où nous nous trouvions, seule la faible lueur du clair de lune nous parvenait. Il continua de s'approcher jusqu'à être assez prêt pour nous toucher. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je sentais qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à moi. Il me regardait avec intensité, ce qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je pus distinguer ses yeux... et OH. MON. DIEU. Ils étaient rouge.

Moi qui avait souhaité de tout cœur ne jamais en rencontrer, c'était raté. Je me remémorais tout ce qu'avait pu me dire la famille Cullen sur les « non végétariens », et je ne me rappelais que des horreurs. Nous allions mourir dans cette ruelle, tuées par des vampires.

Bizarrement, je n'avais plus vraiment peur, maintenant que je savais qui étaient ces personnes et ce qu'ils nous voulaient. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas à l'aise non plus et savoir que nous allions perdre la vie ici me faisait quand même flipper, mais je n'étais plus aussi terrorisée qu'au début.

Je le sentis me renifler et l'entendis pousser un grognement.

- Tu sens divinement bon... Je suis sûr que ton goût sera encore meilleur que ta fragrance.

Il me sentit une nouvelle fois en me tournant autour.

- Celle-ci est à moi. Vic, je te laisse l'autre.

Ça y était, la fin était proche. Miley n'avait émis aucun son jusqu'à présent. Elle était pétrifiée. Son bras s'accrochait désespérément au mien. Je n'entrevoyais aucune solution. Nous n'avions aucune échappatoire. Fuir devant des vampires n'aurait servi à rien à part rendre la chasse plus existante pour eux.

Je m'étais résignée à mourir ainsi. Je repensais une dernière fois à ma tante et son mari, à Forks, à ma rencontre avec les Cullen, à Edward... J'étais heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Je l'aimais, vraiment, bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Tout avait été si vite entre nous, mais je ne regrettais rien. Je pense que c'était dû au fait que nous étions des âmes sœurs. Mais voilà, ici allait se terminer ma vie.

J'espère que le vampire qui a laissé son odeur sur toi voudra se venger de ta mort. Ce sera excitant.

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder. Il avait senti l'odeur d'Edward sur moi ?

C'est cela qui nous a fait vous suivre. Je trouvais ça étrange qu'une humaine vivante puisse sentir le vampire. Très intriguant... Il eut un petit rire sadique.

Je pris la main de Miley, que je serrais en essayant de lui transmettre toute mon amitié. J'étais désolée d'être la cause de sa mort.

- Pardon, Miley, murmurai-je.

Je fermais les yeux, attendant la fin.

POV Edward

J'étais parti le plus rapidement possible. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett m'avaient suivi. Nous prîmes l'avion en direction de la France. Je râlais, l'avion n'allant pas assez vite à mon goût. Alice avait vu Bella et sa meilleure amie, dans une ruelle, se faire tuer par deux de nos congénères. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Bella ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Je ne le permettrais pas. Maintenant que je l'avais trouvé, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle. Je devais arriver à temps, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

Je trépignais d'impatience. Nous atterrîmes enfin. Il faisait déjà nuit. D'après la vision d'Alice, ils ne nous restaient qu'une trentaines de minutes. Alors dès que je fus en dehors de l'aéroport, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : sauver Bella. Je ne me pardonnerais pas si j'arrivai trop tard. Heureusement dans la vision, Alice avait pu distinguer le nom de la rue. Dans l'avion nous avions eu le temps d'analyser le plan de Paris.

Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais couru aussi vite. J'avais peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Je sentais la rage monter en moi, accompagné d'une bonne dose de venin dans ma bouche. Si l'un d'entre eux osait toucher à un seul des cheveux de Bella, je me ferais un plaisir de le mettre en pièces.

J'étais plus rapide que mes frères et sœurs, j'arrivais donc le premier dans la ruelle.

La scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, me mit hors de moi.

Le mâle était derrière Bella, penché comme s'il était sur le point de la mordre. Je n'attendis pas de savoir si c'était bien cela qu'il était sur le point de faire. Je me jetais sur lui en poussant un grognement qui venait du plus profond de mon être.

Je l'agrippais par les cheveux et le balançait au loin. Il revint à la charge aussitôt. Je pouvais voir son sourire sadique sur le visage. Il était heureux de ce combat. Je pouvais lire dans ses pensées à quel point cela l'excitait, plus encore que ce qu'il voulait faire à Bella. Voir ce qu'il avait imaginé lui infliger, fit monter ma rage encore plus. J'eus à peine le temps de voir mes frères s'occuper de la femelle et mes sœurs emmener les filles à l'abri, que je le plaquais au sol.

POV Bella.

Je m'étais résigée à mon sort. J'attendais la mort, impassible. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward. J'avais l'impression qu'il était là près de moi. Je pouvais sentir son regard et son odeur.

Je m'étais préparée à la douleur que j'allais ressentir, mais rien. J'entendis le bruit d'un choc énorme, comme si deux camions s'étaient percutés. J'ouvris les yeux. Le vampire n'était plus derrière moi. Miley était toujours à mes côtés, les yeux fermés, le visage complètement crispé par la peur. Je regardais autour de moi. Rien. Il n'y avait plus personne. Quand soudain, il me sembla entrapercevoir Edward.

_Edward ?_

Rêvais-je ou étais-je déjà morte ? Pourtant, nous étions toujours dans cette ruelle. Mon attention fut détournée par le cri de la femme qui nous avait coupé la route. Je pus voir Jasper et Emmett lui arracher les bras. Puis, plus rien.

Je me retrouvais dans un petit parc, assise sur un banc en la présence d'Alice et Rosalie en plus de Miley. Cette dernière était dans les bras de Rosalie, évanouie.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous vous avons mis à l'abri. Les garçons s'occupent de vos agresseurs. Tout va bien. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, assura Alice.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'Edward est ici en train de se battre.

- Oui.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, s'il était blessé, si...paniquai-je.

- Stop ! Intervint Rosalie. Emmett et Jasper sont avec lui, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Je ne pus répondre car, je ne sais pas quel miracle, je vis Edward avancer vers moi. Puis le trou noir, j'étais tombée dans les pommes.

_**Alors ?**_

_**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis.**_

_**Je fais au plus vite pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Je vous aime.**_

_**Kiki**_


	18. Pub

_**Je viens faire un peu de pub pour un forum que je trouve génial.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_http(:)/fanfics-france(.)bb-fr(.)com/ enlever les parenthèses_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_C'est un forum consacré aux fanfics en tout genre. Vous pourrez en lire et en écrire sur les livres, séries, films, dessin-animés/mangas que vous désirez._**

**_Il y a du lemon et du orange, pour contenter tout le monde._**

**_Le forum est encore tout neuf mais nous avons besoin de membres pour le faire vivre. Alors si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas et venez nous rejoindre. Parlez-en autour de vous._**

**_Et un autre forum consacré à The Vampire Diaries. Si vous aimez la série TV vous adorerez ce forum_**

**_

* * *

_****http(:)/vdf-show(.)1fr1(.)net/ enlever les parenthèses**

* * *

**_Merci à vous toutes, vous êtes géniales, je ne vous le direz jamais assez._**

**_A très vite._**

**_Bises_**

**_Kiki_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey !_

_Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette si longue absence mais le manque d'inspiration fut horrible._

_Le chapitre n'est d'ailleurs pas l'un des meilleurs mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire. Je voulais absolument l'écrire afin de pouvoir enchainer par la suite._

_J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira._

_Encore mille excuses pour cette attente. Je vous remercie de continuer de me lire. La suite est commencée et devrait arriver d'ici 15 jours. Je suis un peu plus inspirée pour les prochains évènements..._

_Merci à ma bêta d'amour._

_Je vous aime._

_Bonne lecture._

_Enjoy_

Chapitre 16 :

POV Bella

Je revenais à moi peu à peu. Venais-je de rêver ou tout ceci s'était-il réellement passé ? J'entendais des voix. Je reconnus celle d'Edward, son magnifique ténor me donnait à chaque fois des frissons. Sa présence était la preuve que Miley et moi nous étions bel et bien faites agresser. J'ouvrais les yeux et la première chose que je vis, fut le merveilleux visage de mon ange personnel, empli de tendresse.

- Enfin, tu reviens parmi nous. Tu m'as fait une peur terrible, tu sais.

Je pouvais voir à quel point il s'était inquiété pour moi.

- Je suis désolée, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre. Que sont devenus les deux vampires ?

- Nous nous sommes occupés d'eux, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir seule. J'aurais dû t'accompagner dès le début.

La culpabilité se peignait sur son visage.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais rencontrer deux vampires, le stoppai-je. Mais où est Miley et comment va-t-elle ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Je n'avais pas envie que l'on se dispute.

- Elle est avec Alice, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien.

- Que lui avez-vous raconté ? Elle doit se poser plein de questions...

- Nous lui avons dit la vérité.

- Quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

Ils n'avaient pas pu faire ça ! Comment avait-elle réagi ? En lui avouant leur véritable nature, ils l'avaient par la même occasion mise en danger, inéluctablement. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils aient fait ça volontairement. Ils ne devaient pas avoir eu le choix, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Mon étonnement devait plus que se voir sur mon visage car Edward ne put s'empêcher de me rassurer, comme à son habitude.

- Elle l'a très bien pris et n'a pas paniqué. C'est Alice qui s'est chargée de tout lui révéler. Elle a eu une vision de Miley qui l'a convaincue de tout lui dire.

-Quelle vision ? Qu'a-t-elle vu ?

Et bien, je crois que cela a un rapport avec le fait que ton amie n'est pas tout à fait... comment dire...normale.

- Excuses-moi mais je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre. En quoi Miley n'est pas normale ? Je la connais depuis toute petite, et elle a toujours été une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Peut-être un peu folle et déjantée mais normale.

- Je t'ai entendue, et ce n'est pas très gentil de traiter sa meilleure amie de folle et déjantée, lança Miley qui s'était rapprochée de nous sans que je ne m'en rende compte. « Ne fais pas cette tête là. Je vais bien. En revanche, toi, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu devrais manger un truc, non ? »

- Ça va merci.

Je me levai afin de me mettre debout et pouvoir enlacer mon amie, que j'étais plus qu'heureuse de voir en vie et souriante.

- Oh Miley ! Je suis si contente que tu n'aies rien. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Mais oui, je vais bien, répondit-elle en me rendant mon accolade.

Je la relâchai au bout d'un moment afin de la regarder. Effectivement, elle était rayonnante. Si une personne extérieure la voyait à cet instant précis, jamais elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer ce qui nous était arrivé quelques heures auparavant.

Je jetais également un coup d'œil sur les Cullen. Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient enlacés un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Jasper se trouvait légèrement en retrait d' Alice, qui elle-même était aux côtés de Miley. Je pouvais sentir Edward derrière moi.

Je regardais plus attentivement ma meilleure amie, les paroles d'Edward me revenant en mémoire.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de normalité, ou plutôt d'anormalité ?

- Viens, dit-elle. Allons faire quelques pas, je vais t'expliquer.

Je pris la main qu'elle me tendait et la suivis. J'essayais de m'imaginer ce qu'elle allait me dire. Mais j'étais très loin de la vérité.

- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire va te paraître plus que farfelu. Et encore... Tu as bien un petit ami vampire, ce qui en soi est déjà assez loufoque.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'aimerai savoir ce qu'Alice a vu.

- En fait, elle m'a vu chez eux avec vous. Je venais d'apparaitre comme par magie.

- Pardon ? Tu veux dire magie comme dans « ma sorcière bien aimée ». J'étais interloquée.

- Oui. C'est dingue, hein ? Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai toujours adoré regarder à la télé ces séries sur la magie et la sorcellerie comme « Charmed » ou « Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière », en rêvant de posséder un jour des pouvoirs, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui mon rêve se réalise. Je ne connais pas encore l'étendue de mes capacités mais je sais grâce à la vision d'Alice que je suis capable de me télé-transporter. Je trouve ça génial ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir découvrir mes autres pouvoirs.

J'en restais bouche bée. Moi qui n'avais connu que la normalité me voilà plongée dans un monde où les vampires existaient et maintenant ma meilleure amie est une sorcière... Je n'en revenais pas.

J'étais complètement abasourdie. Si jamais on m'avait dit tout ça quelques mois auparavant, je n'y aurai jamais cru. Mais aujourd'hui... Tout était différent. Bien sûr je ne regrettais pas tout ce qui m'était arrivé, car sans cela, je n'aurai pas rencontré Edward, mais parfois je me demandais ce que serait ma vie aujourd'hui si ma grand-mère était toujours là. Elle me manquait terriblement. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur qui me fit verser une larme. Miley, qui était toujours en face de moi, s'alarma.

-Bella, ça va ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Ce n'est rien. Le contre-coup, je suppose. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va.

Je lui fis ce que je voulais être un sourire mais je crois que cela ressembla plus à une grimace.

- Viens, rentrons. Nous avons besoin de nous reposer un peu. Je te rappelle que tu as une interview à donner ce soir à 21h30.

Quoi ? Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il était 19h50. Tout cette mésaventure avait duré moins de deux heures. J'avais l'impression pourtant qu'une éternité était passée.

J'acquiesçais aux paroles de ma meilleure amie. J'avais vraiment besoin de me reposer un peu avant de me rendre à ce rendez-vous. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller mais Flo m'avait bien précisé que cet interview était plus qu'importante et que je ne devais le rater sous aucun prétexte. Je soufflais donc un bon coup et pris la main que Miley me tendait afin de rentrer.

Les Cullen allèrent prendre un hôtel et visiter un peu la capitale, sauf Edward bien sûr, qui nous raccompagna.

J'étais heureuse de pouvoir le présenter à mon amie. Maintenant que nous étions sauvées, je pouvais à nouveau apprécier le bonheur d'être en vie et d'avoir Edward à mes côtés. Le revoir gonfla mon cœur d'amour, oui, j'étais bien plus qu'amoureuse. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison de Miley. Je regardai encore une fois l'amour de ma vie, pensant être la fille la plus heureuse au monde, quand je croisai son regard qui m'incendia de l'intérieur. Je pus voir son sourire en coin apparaître, il était tellement craquant quand il faisait ça.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison de Miley. C'était une bâtisse datant de la fin du 19éme siècle très bien entretenue. Elle était dans la famille de ma meilleure amie depuis le début, des générations et des générations s'étant succédées. Elle était sur trois étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait un hall d'entrée, le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Les murs étaient blancs sur lesquels étaient accrochés bon nombre de tableaux peints par la maitresse des lieux. Le mobilier étaient moderne et chaleureux. Je m'étais toujours sentie bien ici.

Le premier étage comprenait les appartements de Miley : sa chambre, son dressing pour les fringues, celui pour ses chaussures et sa salle de bain qui ressemblait à un salon de beauté. Les couleurs principales étaient le prune, le vieux rose ainsi qu'un gris clair. Je m'y sentais comme chez moi. J'y avais passé tellement d'heures quand nous étions petites. J'adorais cette maison.

Le second étage appartenait à ses parents et je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds.

Edward entra avec nous. Depuis l'incident, il avait décidé de ne plus me lâcher d'une semelle. Et pour l'instant, je dois dire que je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Je pris une bonne douche chaude qui me détendit. Miley avait choisi les habits que j'allais porter ce soir et ce fut également elle qui me maquilla et me coiffa. Elle adorait jouer à la Barbie avec moi et avec le temps, je m'y étais habituée et puis ça lui faisait tellement plaisir, que je ne pouvais lui refuser ça.

Vingt minutes avant mon rendez-vous, un taxi vint nous chercher. Bien entendu, Edward et Miley m'accompagnèrent.

L'interview avait lieu _Chez Julien. _C'était un magnifique restaurant où la nourriture était succulente.

La soirée se passa à merveille, le journaliste était très professionnel et ses questions étaient toutes sur ma vie professionnelle, aucune mention à ma vie personnelle, chose à laquelle je lui étais reconnaissante.

Nous étions sur le porche de la maison de Miley. Elle était déjà entrée, nous laissant un peu d'intimité à Edward et moi.

- Passes une bonne nuit mon amour, dit-il en m'embrassant. Je ne serai jamais très loin. S'il y a quoi que ce soit tu n'as qu'à crier mon nom et je serai là.

-Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi.

- Je voulais encore te remercier pour ton sauvetage. Tu remercieras également tes frères et sœurs. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante.

- Attention à ce que tu dis. Tu sais que l'éternité n'a pas la même définition pour toi que pour nous.

Oups ! J'avais oublié. Je rougis sous son regard amusé. Je pouvais voir tout l'amour qu'il me portait, j'espérais que lui aussi voyait l'ampleur du mien.

- Je t'aime, soufflai-je juste avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Autant que je t'aime. Dors bien.

Après un dernier baiser, je rentrais. J'étais épuisée par cette journée. J'avais grand besoin de sommeil surtout que le lendemain s'annonçait également être une journée chargée avec notre départ pour Cannes.

Après m'être démaquillée, brossée les dents et mise en pyjama, je m'affalais sur le lit. Je lançai un vague « bonne nuit » à Miley avant de m'endormir.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_A plus pour la suite qui ne mettra pas autant de temps à arriver promis !_


End file.
